Sachvi's love story
by Bipana
Summary: This story is on Sachin and Purvi. I know they are not a pair on screen, but if that happen then i would be the happiest person. I love them and i have seen some fans of them so i wrote this for them. I really don't know what to say about the story so you have to go though and read. I hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sachvi's love story**_

_**A/N- This is my 2**__**nd **__**and i hope you will like it. I like all the couples of CID, but i am writing on Sachin and Purvi(Sachvi). I have seen some fans of Sachvi so i am writing for them. I know they are not pair in CID, but if it really happen then i would love it. And i don't think i will be the only one who like them, there will be lots of fans.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**No one was there except Sachin. Sachin was walking here and there thinking about something, but suddenly someone entered, which made him smiled.**_

_**Person- **__Good morning sir._

_**Sachin-**__ Good morning._

_**Person- **__Ab tak koi nahi aaya?_

_**Sachin-**__ Nahi._

_**Person- **__Mujhe laga tha ki main late ho gahi, lekin main galat hi. Lekin sir aap kab aaye?_

_**Sachin- **__Bas abhi._

_**Person-**__ OK sir._

_**Sachin smiled and when she was about to go to her desk he stopped her by calling her name.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__Yes sir._

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Purvi became confused as he called her and didn't say anything. They started there work, but Sachin was looking at her. After sometimes, everyone came and wished each other. There was not any case reported so all of them went home earlier.**_

_**In Parking Lots**_

_**Everyone went to their home, but Sachin had to finish his work so he stayed. Purvi was about to go, but when she saw Sachin she came to him.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Sir._

_**Sachin-**__ Kya hua?_

_**Purvi-**__ Aap ghar nahi jahenge?_

_**Sachin- **__Bas thoda kam hai woh khatam hote hi chala jahunga._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir. _

_**Purvi went and after 10 minutes, he finished his work. He became confused, when he saw Purvi standing on the road. He went near her.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum abhi tak ghar nahi gahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir woh meri car start nahi ho rahi toh taxi ka wait kar rahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo main tumhe drop kar deta hu._

_**Purvi- **__It's OK sir. Main chali jahungi._

_**Sachin-**__ Tum kitna wait karogi? Meri baat maano aur chalo._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin sir..._

_**Sachin-**__ Maine kaha na._

_**Purvi-**__ OK sir._

_**Purvi sat on passenger seat and Sachin in driving seat. Purvi became confused as Sachin was not driving the car.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap drive kyun nahi kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Jab seat belt pehenogi toh hi drive karunga na._

_**Purvi realized that she didn't wear the seat belt. She tried hard to pull the belt, but it was not coming. Sachin smiled and bended himself to help her. He pulled the belt for her and their face were very close. He looked at her and she looked at him. Sachin was looking at her, but Purvi was confused. After sometimes, she tried to move so he moved himself.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Sorry woh main..._

_**Purvi- **__It's OK sir._

_**Sachin drove off to her house, but they were quiet the whole distance. After 15 minutes, they reached her house.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Ander chaliye na sir_

_**Sachin- **__Thank you, lekin aaj nahi._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir. Thank you._

_**Sachin- **__Koi baat nahi._

_**Sachin went to his house and Purvi entered her house. After 10 minutes, he reached his house. He was parking his car, but suddenly he saw Purvi's phone on the seat. He went back to Purvi's house. When he reached to her house, he saw Purvi with a man. She was hugging the man, but Sachin was totally surprised.**_

_**Sachin(to himself)- **__Yeh kaise ho sakta hai? Purvi kisi aur ke saath kaise...? Kya Purvi iss ladke se pyaar karti hai? _

_**Sachin went near them so they get separated.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir aap yaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha woh main tumhe tumhara phone dene aaya tha._

_**Person- **__Yeh kaun hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Arjun yeh Sachin sir hain._

_**Arjun- **__Hello._

_**Sachin- **__Hello._

_**Arjun- **__Toh aap bhi CID officer hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha. Vaise Purvi tumne khabi Arjun ke bare mein kyun nahi bataya?_

_**Purvi- **__Sorry sir, lekin Arjun aur main kuch dino pehle hi mille the aur itni jaldi hum karib bhi aa gaye._

_**Arjun- **__Ha Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab tum dono ek dusre se... pyaar karte ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir, main Arjun se pyaar karti hu._

_**Sachin broke down after hearing those words from Purvi's mouth, but controlled himself.**_

_**Sachin- **__Accha main tumhe tumhari phone dene aaya tha toh yeh lo._

_**Sachin gave her the phone and just went from there. Next morning, everyone came to Bureau, but not Sachin. He always used to be the first to be in Bureau so all were thinking about what might be the reason. After some minutes, Sachin came to Bureau, but his eyes were red. All became confused and looked at each other, but Purvi went near him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aapke ankhe itni lal kyun hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Sachin didn't even looked at Purvi and just went to his desk and started his work. All were confused, but didn't say anything. After some hours there was a case reported. All of them went to crime scene.**_

_**ACP- **__Lagta hai poison se mara hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP- **__Sachin aur Purvi, tum dono jaho aur ander dekho._

_**Sachvi- **__Yes sir._

_**Sachvi went inside the house and started to search for the clues. While searching, Purvi saw a clue, but it was on top of the closet. She stood on the stool and tried to reach, but it was hard. Sachin saw it and ran to her. Due to dis balance Purvi fell, but Sachin held her in his arms. Purvi wrapped her arm around Sachin neck and hugged him tightly, but Sachin was just looking at her. After some minutes, she realized that she is hugging him so she stood on floor.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sorry sir._

_**Sachin- **__Koi... koi baat nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you aaj aapki vajase main bach gahi._

_**Sachin- **__Maine kaha na ki koi baat nahi._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Sachin- **__Vaise tum kya kar rahi thi?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir woh mujhe ek clue milla hai._

_**Purvi showed him the clue and at the end of the day, they sloved the case. Sachin was quiet all day long and everyone were confused. At 8 PM all went to there home, but Sachin was still working. Purvi again came to him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, kya aaj bhi apka kam khatam nahi hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi woh bas... Tum jaho main bad mein aata hu._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir. Bye._

_**Sachin- **__Bye._

_**Purvi went, but Sachin was with full of tears. He looked around, but on one was there. He remembered how Purvi was hugging Arjun.**_

_**Sachin(to himself)- **__Main kyun yeh sab soch raha hu? Mujhe kya parak padta hai ki Purvi kiske saath ho? Woh sirf meri junior hai aur main uska senior. Mujhe koi parak nahi padna chaiye._

_**Thinking all this, he went to his house. Next morning, when he was going to Bureau, he saw Arjun with a girl. It was not Purvi, but he was hugging her. Sachin was surprised and went to him. Before he could reach them, the girl went from there. Arjun smiled looking at him.**_

_**Arjun- **__Are aap?_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh ladki kaun thi?_

_**Arjun- **__Meri girlfriend._

_**Sachin- **__Kya? Lekin tumhari girlfriend toh Purvi hai na?_

_**Arjun- **__Purvi bhi hai aur yeh bhi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin tum aisa kyun kar rahe ho?_

_**Arjun- **__Kya Sachin aap bhi. Aap jalte hain na ki Purvi kitni hot aur sexy hai._

_**Sachin- **__What? Matlab tum Purvi se pyaar nahi karte?_

_**Arjun- **__Aajke jamane mein kaun sacha pyaar karta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab tum Purvi ko dhoka de rahe ho?_

_**Arjun-**__ Aap itna gussa kyun ho rahe hain? Kahin aap Purvi se pyaar toh nahi karte?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi aisi baat nahi hai. Woh meri junior hai._

_**Arjun- **__Lekin aap toh aisa act kar rahe hain jaise aap usse pyaar karte ho._

_**Sachin- **__Dekho Purvi tumhe sacha pyaar karti hai aur tum ho ki uski..._

_**Arjun- **__Kya karu Sachin? Main Purvi ko dhoka nahi dena chata tha par woh khud mujh par itna bharosa karti hai ki woh mere liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tum Purvi ke bharose ko galat tarike se istamal(use) kar rahe ho._

_**Arjun- **__Main Purvi se saath jo bhi karu aap ko itna bura kyun lag raha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Maine kaha na ki woh meri junior hai._

_**Arjun- **__Lekin mere khayal se yeh gussa sirf junior ke liye nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tum jo chaho soch sakte ho, lekin main tumhare irade kamiyab nahi hone dunga._

_**Arjun- **__Thik your best and best of luck._

_**Arjun went from there and Sachin went to Bureau. When he reached the Bureau, Purvi was working on her desk. There was no one so he just went to her desk. When she saw him, she wished him the good morning, but he pulled her hand and went outside. Purvi was shocked by his sudden act, but went with him. They went outside the Bureau, where no one can really see.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, kya baat hai aap aisa kyun kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum Arjun se pyaar karti hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir, lekin kya baat hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Lekin woh tumse pyaar nahi karta._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh sach hai Purvi._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin yeh kaise ho sakta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Aaj raste mein..._

_**Sachin told her the whole story and Purvi was totally broken.**_

_**Purvi- **__Aap... aap jhut bol rahe hain sir._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi Purvi, main sach bol raha hu._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin Arjun ne mujhe khud kaha tha ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Woh jhut bol raha tha Purvi. Arjun tumhe nahi tumhari body chata hai._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir aisa nahi ho sakta._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin yehi sach hai Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Sir please yeh meri personal mamla hai toh aap iss mein mat aiye._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi main toh tumhari madad karna chata tha._

_**Purvi- **__Sir please. I want to be alone._

_**Sachin- **__OK._

_**Sachin went from there and Purvi broke down with tears. After sometimes, she went to Arjun's house.**_

_**In Arjun's House**_

_**Purvi reached his house and saw him watching movies. She ran to him and Arjun became surprised.**_

_**Arjun- **__Are Purvi tum yaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya tum mujhse pyaar karte ho?_

_**Arjun- **__Of course karta hu, lekin tum aisa kyun puch rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin sir ko lagta hai ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte._

_**Arjun- **__Kya? Sachin?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, woh keh rahe the ki tumhari jindagi mein koi aur ladki hai._

_**Arjun- **__Nahi nahi aisa nahi hai. Meri jindagi mein tumhara ilaba aur koi ladki nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Main jaanti thi ki tum aisa nahi kar sakte. Tum mujhe dhoka nahi de sakte._

_**Arjun- **__Ha Purvi. Main tumse sacha pyaar karta hu._

_**Purvi hugged him and he gave evil smile.**_

_**Arjun(thinking)- **__Aap chahe jitna bhi kosis kare Sachin, lekin Purvi aapse jyada mujhpe bharosa karti hai._

_**After sometimes, Purvi went back to the Bureau. When she reached the Bureau all were working, but Sachin was waiting for her to come. When she entered, Sachin went to her and pulled her outside. All were busy in doing their work so they didn't noticed.**_

_**Outside the Bureau**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir please aap yeh kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum kaha gahi thi? Main kitna parishan ho gaya tha._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun? Aap kyun parishan the?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum yeh bata ho ki tum gahi kaha thi._

_**Purvi- **__Main Arjun se milne gahi ki._

_**Sachin- **__What? Tum phir se uss Arjun ke pas gahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi maine tumhe kaha ne ki woh accha insaan nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Aap ko koi galat fammi hui hai sir._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi Purvi yeh sach hai ki Arjun tumse pyaar nahi karta._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir, Arjun se main yehi puchne gahi thi, lekin usne khud kaha ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Woh jhut bol raha hai._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir aur please aap iss sab ke bare mein mat sochiye._

_**Sachin- **__Kaise mat sochu Purvi? Tumhari jindagi bharbad hone wali hai aur tum keh rahi ho ki main mat sochu._

_**Purvi-**__ Maine kaha na ki yeh aapki galat fammi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Arjun tumse jhut bol raha hai._

_**Purvi- **__Sir please aap yeh topic band kijiye. Aur vaise bhi yeh meri personal mamla hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Thik hai, lekin tumhe ek din meri baat yaad aahegi._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Purvi went inside the Bureau, and after sometimes Sachin also went.**_

_**Note- So what will Sachin do to make Purvi understand the truth? Will Purvi be able to know the truth? What do you think will happen?**_

_**A/N- All of those questions are for all of you to think. You will get the answers to those questions in next chapter. I tried my best to make it nice, but if you don't like it then please tell me. I just get an idea so i just wrote it. I hope you liked it and only your reviews can make me continue. I am not Indian so forgive me for the mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-Thank you to those who reviewed and i hope you will like this chapter also. I want to know your thoughts, so i can improve my mistakes in another chapter. Please review after you read.**_

_**A big thanks goes to- Sapana Dahal, Daya's Girl, katiiy , .1, zehra, **__**Kayal Jaggernath, mano, Ansha, **__**1211cid, Shweta, Harman, Jatin, prasanthi.**_

_**Harman- I also love Rajvi, but Rajat is no more in CID. But i will try to write on them.**_

_**Many days passed and Sachin was still trying to tell Purvi the truth, but Purvi always ignored him. One night, Purvi was sitting on sofa and watching movies, but someone belled the door. **_

_**Purvi(thinking)- **__Iss samay kaun aa sakta hai? _

_**Thinking all this she went to open the door. When she opened the door, she saw Arjun and smiled.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tum?_

_**Arjun- **__Kyun? Main nahi aa sakta?_

_**Purvi- **__Are nahi nahi ander aaho na._

_**They went to sitting room and sat beside each other.**_

_**Purvi- **__Koi kam tha kya?_

_**Arjun- **__Kya mujhe yah aane ke liye kam ki zarurat hai?_

_**Purvi-**__ Nahi woh itni raat ho gahi toh..._

_**Arjun(in low voice)- **__Issi liye toh main yaha aaya hu._

_**Purvi- **__What?_

_**Arjun- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe laga ki tumne kuch kaha._

_**Arjun(moving closer)- **__Tum din bar toh kam kam karti rehti ho toh romance bhi toh hana chaiye na._

_**Purvi(moving back)- **__Arjun please._

_**Arjun- **__Hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hai toh kya problem hai romance mein._

_**Purvi- **__Ha Arjun hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain, lekin iss ka matlab yeh toh nahi na ki hum yeh sab..._

_**Arjun was coming closer to her so she get up and tried to move, but he held her hand.**_

_**Arjun- **__Kaha ja rahi ho Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Arjun please yeh sab galat hai._

_**Arjun- **__Lekin yeh galti toh tumhe aaj karni hi hogi._

_**Purvi(trying to remove her hand)- **__Dekho Arjun yeh galat hai._

_**Arjun- **__Agar tumne yeh nahi kiya toh mujhe lagega ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_**Purvi- **__Main tumse pyaar karti hu Arjun, lekin main yeh sab nahi kar sakti. Please try to understand my problem._

_**She hardly removed her hand and ran to bathroom. When she reached the bathroom, she remembered Sachin's words. He tried his best to explan her that Arjun don't love her, but she didn't believe him. She was crying, but suddenly Arjun came and knocked the bathroom's door. Purvi opened the door after some minutes.**_

_**Arjun- **__Tumhe rone ki kya zarurat hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Main ro nahi rahi hu._

_**Arjun- **__Toh tumhare ankhe lal kyun hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi._

_**Arjun- **__Kahin tumhe yeh toh nahi lag raha ki main tumhare saath jaber jasti karne aaya hu?_

_**Purvi- **__Na... nahi._

_**Arjun- **__Toh romance se itna darr kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Main darr nahi rahi hu._

_**Arjun- **__Toh phir aaho na._

_**Arjun wrapped his hand around her waist, but Purvi felt awkward. She normally tried to move, but he was holding her tightly. When it became too much she pushed him away.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya kar rahe ho Arjun? Maine kaha na ki main yeh nahi kar sakti._

_**Arjun- **__Kya baat kar rahi ho Purvi?_

_**Purvi-**__ Sachin sir thik keh rahe the ki tum galat insaan ho, lekin maine hi unke baato par yekin nahi kiya._

_**Arjun-**__ Yehi toh tumhari galti hai Purvi. Tumne aapne Sachin sir ki baat na maan kar galti kiya._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Arjun-**__ Matlab yeh ki tumhare Sachin sir thik keh rahe the. Main tumse pyaar nahi karta._

_**Purvi(shockly)- **__Kya?_

_**Arjun- **__Tum itni hot ho aur sexy ho ki main apne apko rok nahi pata._

_**Purvi- **__Iska matlab tum mere body..._

_**Arjun- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__I can't believe this. Tumhara naam Arjun nahi Dushasana hona chaiye tha._

_**Arjun- **__Main kitne dino se intazar kar raha tha, lekin jab aaj time milli hai toh tum aisa kar rahi ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Kya tumhe ab bhi yehi lagta hai ki main tumhe mere saath yeh sab karne dungi?_

_**Arjun- **__Ha kyun nahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh tumhari galat fammi hai._

_**Purvi tried to go, but he pushed her so she fell. He tried his best, but she ran out of the house. She got some injuries while trying to escape. Arjun was trying to stop her, but she drove her car to Sachin's house. After 10 minutes, she reached to Sachin's house and belled the door.**_

_**Inside Sachin's House**_

_**Sachin was about to sleep, but when he heard the bell he became confused. He went to open the door and became shocked to see Purvi with injuries. When Purvi saw him, she just hugged him and cried. Sachin was shocked, but became more shocked when she hugged him. After sometimes, they went inside and sat on sofa.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__I am... sorry sir._

_**Sachin- **__Sorry? Lekin kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh Arjun..._

_**Sachin- **__Arjun? Kya kiya usne?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir woh..._

_**Purvi told him the whole story and Sachin was completely shocked.**_

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi yeh kaise..._

_**Purvi- **__Kash maine aapki baat maan liya hota._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi Purvi. Tum Arjun pyaar karti ho aur..._

_**Before he could complete his sentence, she interrupted him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir, main Arjun se pyaar karti thi, lekin ab nahi karti. Kya aapko lagta hai ki uski sachi janne ke bad bhi main uss kamine se pyaar karti rahungi?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi Purvi. Vaise Aujun ab kaha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin hama usse dhunna hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya tum nahi chati ki tumhare gunegar ko uski saja milla?_

_**Purvi- **__Chati hu sir._

_**Sachin- **__Toh hama usse dhunna hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**Sachin- **__Thanks kis liye?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap meri itni madat kar rahe hai. Agar aap nahi hot toh pata nahi main kya karti._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa mat bolo Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Accha sir aap so jaiye main chalti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Tum kaha jahogi?_

_**Purvi- **__Apne ghar._

_**Sachin- **__Waha Arjun ho sakta hai. Tum aaj yahi raho._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir._

_**Sachin- **__Please Purvi. Mere liye._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Sachin applied the medicine in Purvi's injuries, but was just looking at him. After finishing, Purvi went to guest room and slept and Sachin went to his room. Next morning, Sachin get up and went to guest room.**_

_**In Guest Room**_

_**Purvi was sleeping peacefully and Sachin came near her. He removed her hair from her face and smiled. He bended and was about to kiss her forehead, but Purvi woke up and saw Sachin. Purvi became shocked and got up fast.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir aap... Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Sorry woh main..._

_**Purvi- **__It's OK sir._

_**Sachin-**__ Anyways tum ready ho jaho hama Arjun ko dhunne jana hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir Bureau?_

_**Sachin- **__Maine ACP sir se hum dono ki chutti magli hai._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Note- So what do you think will happen? Do you think Sachvi will find Arjun? Will Sachvi ever come closer?**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter also. I tried my best to explain the situation clearly, but if you still don't understand what is going on then you can ask me and i will try to answer your questions. Please review and take care of yourself. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. I want to thanks each of you by you names, but i sometimes missed some names. I hope you will like this chapter also.**_

_**Thanks to- Ananya Gautam, , Daya's Girl, katiiy, .1, crazyforpurvi, Kayal Jaggernath, Ansha, zehra, Guest, 1211cid, purvian, esha**_

_**katiiy- You are right that Purvi is a tough cop and she not scare with anyone, but she is still a girl. Every girls get scared in that situation. If it was not Purvi, then Arjun would rape her, but as she is strong she escape from there.**_

_**1211cid- She kicked him, but still boys are stronger than girls. I forgot to add the fighting part, but i will look up to that kind of things from now.**_

_**purvian & lamia- I would write on Kevin and Purvi, but i don't have any idea right now. If you give me an idea about what kind of story do you want, then i will write for you as a birthday gift.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and if i skip any names then forgive me for that.**_

* * *

_**A**__**fter sometimes, Purvi came to sitting room and saw Sachin waiting for her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Chaliye sir._

_**Sachin- **__Tum ready ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, woh bas kapde..._

_**Sachin- **__Toh pehle hi bolna chiye tha na. Chalo pehle tumhare ghar chalte hain aur uske bad Arjun ke ghar._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir main thik hu._

_**Sachin- **__Maine kaha na ki chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir..._

_**Sachin- **__Please._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**They went to her house, but when they entered the house, Sachin became shocked. The house was all messed up.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, yeh sab kya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir woh kal raat..._

_**Sachin- **__Oh sorry... Tum jaldi change karlo._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**After 5 minutes, Purvi became ready and came to Sachin. Then, they went to Arjun's house. They belled the door many times, but no one open the door.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, lagta hai ghar mein koi nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Arjun ka ghar toh yehi hai na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir, main yaha kahin baar aahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Saayad abhi tak utha nahi hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir hama ander jana hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Sachin broke the door and they went inside. The house was perfect, but no one was there.**_

_**Sachin- **__Yaha toh koi nahi hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin Arjun kaha gaya hoga?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe kuch yaad hai ki woh kaha jata tha?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir._

_**Sachin- **__Toh ab hum kya kare?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, kahin woh uss ladki ke ghar toh nahi gaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kaunsi ladki?_

_**Purvi- **__Wohi jo aapne Arjun ke saath dekha tha._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin mujhe uska address pata nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin main janti hu sir._

_**Sachin- **__Tum kaise jaanti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir woh ek din jab main..._

_**Fleshback**_

_**Purvi was going to shopping, but she saw Arjun and stopped the car. When she was going to him, she saw that he was holding a girl's hand. Purvi was surprised, but went to him. When Arjun saw her, he left the girl's hand.**_

_**Arjun- **__Tum jaho main bad mein aata hu._

_**Girl- **__OK._

_**The girl went and Purvi remained surprised.**_

_**Arjun- **__Purvi tum yaha?_

_**Purvi-**__ Ha woh shopping karne ja rahi thi aur jab tumhe dekha toh socha ki tumse milte jahu._

_**Arjun- **__That's very sweet._

_**Purvi- **__Waise woh ladki kaun thi?_

_**Arjun- **__Are woh? Woh meri behen hai._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin tumne toh mujhe iske bare mein kabhi nahi bataya._

_**Arjun- **__Woh Delhi mein rehti hai na toh maine nahi bataya._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin kya yaha woh tumhare saath nahi rehti?_

_**Arjun-**__ Mere hi saath rehti hai, lekin woh kuch din apne dost ke ghar rehna chati hai toh..._

_**Purvi- **__Toh woh yeh rehti hai?_

_**Arjun-**__ Ha uske dost ka ghar yahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Oh._

_**Fleshback End**_

_**After tell the story to Sachin, Purvi began to cry. Sachin became shocked by her sudden act.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__I am sorry sir._

_**Sachin- **__Sorry kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kash maine aapki baat maani hoti._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi Purvi, iss mein tumhara koi galti nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kaise nahi hai sir? Agar main aapki baato par yekin karti toh aaj yeh din dekhna hi nahi padta._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin woh ladki toh Arjun ki behen thi na?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Main uss ladki Arjun ke saath dusri baar bhi hug karte dekha tha, lekin usne baat ko taal diya._

_**Sachin- **__Koi insaan apni girlfriend ko behen kaise keh sakta hai? Iss Arjun ne toh sare rishte ko majak bana diya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Chaliye sir._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo._

_**They went to the girl's house, but no was there. They asked all the neighbours, but no one knew anything. So, they went back to Sachin's house.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, ab hum kya kare?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi Purvi. Tum yaha baitho main kuch banata hu._

_**Purvi- **__Main banti hu na. Waise bhi lunch ka time ho gaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi tum baitho._

_**Purvi- **__Sir please._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Mere liya please._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai, lekin main bhi help karunga._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**They smiled at each other and went to kitchen. Sachin was cutting the vegitables and Purvi was trying to reach the flour to make naam(puri). It was at the top so it was hard. Sachin saw that and samiled.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum ruko main kar deta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir main karlungi._

_**Sachin- **__Dekho tumse nahi hoga, main kar dete hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi hoga matlab kya hai aapka?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhare haath uppar nahi pahun pahegi._

_**Purvi- **__Aap yeh kehna chate hain ki meri height kam hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi kaha, lekin matlab toh yehi hai na?_

_**Sachin- **__Are nahi mere woh matlab hai tha._

_**Purvi brought the stool and stand on it. Sachin smiled more on this. Purvi looked back at him, but she slipped her foot. She fell, but Sachin held her in his arm. They looked at each other's eyes and lost in it. After some minutes, Purvi came to reality, but Sachin was still lost. She was confused seeing Sachin in such a way. She shook him and he came back to reality.**_

_**Purvi- **__Thank you._

_**Sachin- **__Kitni moti ho yaar tum._

_**Purvi- **__What?_

_**Sachin- **__Aur nahi toh kya? Tum kitni bhari ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Ab tak toh sirf meri height ki problem thi, lekin ab meri weight ki bhi..._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin sach toh yehi hai ki tum moti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Main moti nahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Sach yehi hai Purvi ki tum moti ho toh maan kyun nahi leti?_

_**Purvi- **__Dekhiye aap jo chaye bol sakte hain, lekin mujhe moti mat boliye._

_**Sachin- **__Agar yekin nahi hota toh apne aap check karlo._

_**Purvi went to room to check herself. Sachin smiled and continued his work.**_

_**In Guest Room**_

_**Purvi went to mirror and looked at herself.**_

_**Purvi(to herself)- **__Main moti kis angle se lagti hu? Sachin sir zarur majak kar rahe honge. Lekin sir ne aisa majak kyun kiya?_

_**Purvi went back to kitchen and saw Sachin cooking. She rushed to him and stopped him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya kar raha hu matlab? Khana bana raha hu._

_**Purvi- **__Maine kaha ha na ki main banahungi._

_**Sachin- **__Kaha toh tha, lekin tumhe toh apni weight check karne ki padi thi na._

_**Purvi- **__Waise maine dekha apne apko, lekin phir bhi mujhe nahi lagta ki main moti hu. Aisa kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyunki tum moti hi nahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Kya? Lekin abhi abhi toh aap keh rahe the ki main moti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Main nahi chata tha ki tum kitchen ka kam karo iss liye majak kar raha tha._

_**Purvi- **__Aap majak kar rahe the?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi smiled and Sachin also smiled. **_

_**Sachin-**__ Waise tum muskurate hui bahut khubsurat lagti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Ji?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh.. kuch nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**Sachin- **__Ab yeh thanks kis liye?_

_**Purvi- **__Main muskurana hi bhul gahi thi sir. Agar aap nahi hote toh saayad main hamesha ke liye muskurana hi bhul jati._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa nahi hai Purvi. _

_**After 15 minutes, they finished the cooking and ate it together. After finishing the lunch, Purvi came to Sachin.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ab main chalti hu sir._

_**Sachin- **__Kaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Apne ghar._

_**Sachin- **__Kya tum yaha nahi reh sakti?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai, lekin agar koi problem hui toh mujhe phone karna._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Sachin-**__ Bye._

_**Purvi- **__Bye sir._

_**Purvi went to her house. Next day, all came to Bureau and started their work. While Sachin was doing his work, someone called him.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Sachin- **__Hello._

_**Person- **__Agar masum logo ko bacha na chate ho toh tumhari inspector Purvi ko akele mere pas bhejo._

_**Sachin- **__Tum kaun ho?_

_**The call became disconnected and he came to everyone.**_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, kisi ka phone aaya tha aur keh raha tha ki Purvi ko akele bhejdo._

_**ACP-**__ Kaun tha woh?_

_**Sachin- **__Pata nahi sir, lekin woh keh raha tha ki "agar masum logo ko bacha na chate ho toh tumhari inspector Purvi ko akele mere pas bhejo"._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin main hi kyun chaiye usse?_

_**ACP- **__Ho sakta hai ki uski tumhare saath koi personal problem ho._

_**Daya- **__Address send kiya usne?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh phone trace karo._

_**Sachin- **__OK sir._

_**Sachin traced the phone and came to everyone.**_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, phone kisi jungle mein hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Jungle mein?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**ACP-**__ Purvi tum jaho, lekin agar koi problem ho toh hama inform karna._

_**Sachin- **__Sir aap Purvi ko akele bhej rahe hain?_

_**ACP- **__Sachin, Purvi ek CID officer hai. Woh janti hai ki kya karna hai._

_**Purvi- **__Yes sir._

_**ACP- **__Purvi ab tum jaho._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Purvi went, but Sachin was so worried. After sometimes, there was a case reported so all of them went except Sachin. Sachin was waiting for Purvi's call. After waiting for 15 minutes, Purvi called him.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Sachin- **__Hello. Purvi tum thik toh ho na?_

_**Purvi- **__Main thik hu sir. Maine bas yeh kehne ke liya phone liya tha ki main pahun gahi hu._

_**Sachin-**__ Agar koi problem hui toh mujhe phone karna._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir. Ahhhhhhh_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi! Purvi kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Siiiirrrr._

_**Sachin-**__ Purvi tum thik toh ho. Purvi tum..._

_**Before he could say anything else, the call get disconnected.**_

_**Sachin(to himself)- **__I hope ki Purvi thik ho. Kahin woh kissi musibat mein toh nahi? Mujhe jana hoga._

_**Sachin went to the jungle, but didn't saw Purvi there. While searching, he saw some blood on floor. He became more worried and searched her. After searching for 10 minutes, he saw a dark cave inside the jungle. He went inside the cave and saw Purvi laying on the floor. He rushed to her, but before he could reach to her, someone hit him on his head. He fell down neaxt to Purvi and the person smiled. After 30 minutes, Purvi came back to her senses and saw Sachin laying on the floor. She tried to call him, but someone come infront her. Purvi became shocked when she saw that person.**_

_**Note- So who do you think that person is? How will Sachvi escape from that dark cave? What will they do? What will happen in next chapter? **_

_**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me how was it. I want to know your thoughts. Please Review and take care of yourself.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews and i hope you will like this chapter also. All of you are right that it's Arjun. **_

_**Thanks to- katiiy, Ananya Gautam, crazyforpurvi, .1, sundas, zehra, adk, 1211cid, navya, Ansha, TADS, barkha, esha, charu, confidentgirl22, aradhya **_

_**Sorry if i missed any names. **_

* * *

_**Purvi became shocked when she saw Arjun infront her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tum?_

_**Arjun- **__Tumhe kya laga ki main tumhe jane dunga?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya chate ho tum?_

_**Arjun- **__Yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat hai? Of course tumhe chata hu._

_**Purvi- **__Din mein sapna dekhna band karo._

_**Arjun- **__Kaisa sapna? Aaj tum yaha se nahi ja pahogi._

_**Purvi- **__Tumhe kya lagta hai ki main kamjor hu?_

_**Arjun- **Sare __ladkiya kamjor hi hoti hain._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin main sirf ek ladki nahi hu. Main ek CID officer bhi hu._

_**Arjun- **__CID officer ho toh kya hua? Tum ek ladki bhi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Tum aaj kuch nahi kar pahoge kyunki aaj mere saath Sachin sir hain._

_**Arjun(laughing)- **__Kya baat kar rahi ho Purvi? Tumhare Sachin sir toh behosh hain._

_**Purvi looked at Sachin, but he was unconscious. She called him, but he didn't show any reaction. Arjun laughed seeing Purvi, but Purvi became angry and slapped him. He looked at Purvi with full of anger and pull her hand. **_

_**Purvi- **__Haath chodo mera._

_**Arjun- **__Tumne mujhe thappad mara?_

_**Purvi- **__Abhi toh sirf thappad hi mara hai, lekin agar kuch karne ki kosis ki toh goli mar dungi._

_**Arjun laughed, but Purvi became confused.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tum has kyun rahe ho? Kahin tumhe yeh toh nahi lagta ki main majak kar rahi hu?_

_**Arjun- **__Majak hi toh kar rahi ho tum._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh majak nahi hai. Main tumhe sach mein goli mar dungi._

_**Arjun-**__ Jab band__uk hogi toh hi marogi na goli._

_**Purvi checked herself, but she didn't had gum with her. Then, she looked at Sachin, but he also didn't had gun with him.**_

_**Arjun- **__Tumhe kya laga ki main itna murkh hu? _

_**Purvi- **__Hamare gun kaha hain?_

_**Arjun- **__Gun toh tabhi milagi jab tum meri chahat puri karogi._

_**Purvi- **__Kya chaiye tumhe?_

_**Arjun- **__Yehi sawal kitna puchogi? Tum janti ho ki main kya chata hu._

_**Purvi- **__Maine kaha na ki yeh nahi ho sakta._

_**Arjun- **__Kosis toh karke dekho._

_**Arjun tried to touch her, but she stepped back.**_

_**Purvi- **__Don't even try to touch me. Agar tumne mujhe chune ki kosis bhi ki toh tum soch bhi nahi sakte hi tumhare saath kya hoga._

_**Arjun- **__Kaun kya karega mujhe? Yaha toh koi nahi hai. Bas ek tumhare Sachin sir hain aur woh bhi behosh._

_**Purvi- **__Main janti hu ki woh behosh hain, lekin main yeh bhi janti hu ki woh mujhe kuch nahi hone denge._

_**Arjun- **__Tumhe mujhse jyada apne Sachin sir par kabse yekin hone laga._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe hamesha unpe hi yekin karna chaiye tha, lekin maine tum par yekin karke galti ki. _

_**Arjun- **__Agar tumhe finally pata chalhi gaya hai toh jaldi se meri chahat bhi puri kardo. Tumhare Sachin sir ke hosh mein aane se pehle hi hama yeh sab khatam karna hoga. Kahin woh dekhna le hama._

_**Arjun pushed her so she fell on the floor, but she looked at him angrily. He tried to attract her, but she kicked him and he fell.**_

_**Arjun- **__Kya yaar purvi? Main kitna pyaar se tumhe apna banane ki kosis kar raha hu aur tum ho ki maan hi nahi rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Tum jo chate ho woh kabhi nahi hoga._

_**Arjun-**__ Zarur hoga, kyun nahi hoga? _

_**Purvi- **__Kyun ki main tumhe yeh karne hi nahi dungi. Uss din toh main darr gahi thi, lekin aaj main nahi darrungi._

_**Arjun tried to touch her, but she punched him in his face. He looked at her angrily. Before Purvi could do anything he attracted her. She tried to push him, but it was difficult. She called Sachin for many times, but didn't get any respond. She saw a stone on the floor and tried to reach to it, but it was far from her. She hardly pushed him and hit him by stone. Then, she ran to Sachin and shook him. **_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin sir uthiye. Mere liye uthiye please._

_**She was calling him, bur Arjun came and attracted her from the back. Sachin slowly opened his eyes and saw Purvi on the floor. Arjun was about to kiss her, but Sachin came and hit him on his head. Arjun fell, but Purvi smiled seeing Sachin. She hugged Sachin tightly, but he was still confused. **_

_**Purvi- **__Main janti thi ki aapke hote hui mere saath kuch nahi hoga. Thank you._

_**He was about to hug her back, but saw Arjun pointing gun toward Purvi. Sachin turned around and the bullet goes into him. Sachin fell down, but Purvi remained shock. She looked at him and then Arjun. Arjun smiled, but Purvi kicked him and the gun fell down. She picked the gun and pointed at him, but he took out another gun and pointed at her. He was about to shot her, but before he could she shot him 2 times. The tears fell from her eyes thinking, she shot her first love by her own hand. By then, CID officers came there and became shocked.**_

_**ACP- **__Purvi, yeh sab kya hai? _

_**Purvi- **__Sir, yeh mujhe mare waha tha toh apne apko bachane ke liye maine isse mar diya._

_**Daya- **__Sachin! Sachin ko kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Isne Sachin sir ko goli mardi._

_**ACP- **__Oh my god. Shreya ambulance ko phone karo._

_**Shreya-**__ Ji sir._

_**Purvi rushed to Sachin and placed his head on her lap. She was crying and all other officers were surprised. After 10 minutes, the ambulance came and they took both Arjun and Sachin to the hospital, but Purvi was still crying. After 10 minutes, they reached the hospital.**_

_**In Hospital**_

_**The doctors took both Arjun and Sachin to OT, but Purvi was still crying. Shreya came to Purvi and hugged her.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya baat hai Purvi? Tum itna ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Shreya woh Sachin sir... Agar unhe kuch ho gaya na toh main apne apko kabhi maaf nahi kar pahungi._

_**ACP- **__Kuch nahi hoga Sachin. Woh ek CID officer hai koi aam insaan nahi._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Purvi woh dusra aadmi kaun hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, uska naam Arjun hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum usse janti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP- **__Lekin kaise?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir woh main aur woh ek dusre se... mere matlab hai ki main Arjun se pyaar karti thi._

_**Shreya- **__Kya? _

_**Purvi- **__Ha Shreya, Lekin Arjun ne toh kabhi mujhse pyaar kiya hi nahi tha._

_**ACP- **__Lekin tumhe kaise pata chala?_

_**Purvi told them the story and all went shocked.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya? Tumhare saath yeh sab hua aur tumne hama bataya bhi nahi._

_**Purvi-**__ I am sorry, lekin main aap sab ko yeh bata kar parishan nahi karna chati thi._

_**ACP- **__Koi baat nahi._

_**Purvi- **__I am sorry, maine Arjun ko goli mardi._

_**ACP- **__Tumne apne apko bachane ke liye hi toh kiya hai na yeh. Tumhe apne apko bachane ka pura haq hai. Tum tension mat lo._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**After 10 minutes doctor came outside and Purvi was the first person to rush. **_

_**Purvi- **__Sab thik toh hai na doctor? Sachin sir kaise hain?_

_**Doctor- **__Ek ko toh hum bacha nahi pahe, lekin agar dusre ko bhi jaldi khoon nahi diya gaya toh bachna muskil hai._

_**ACP- **__Bacha nahi pehe matlab?_

_**Doctor- **__Woh jisko 2 goli lagi thi, usse hum bacha nahi pahe._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab Arjun mar... Lekin Sachin sir?_

_**Doctor- **__Unhe khoon dena hoga._

_**ACP- **__Kaunsa blood group hai Sachin ka doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__B positive._

_**Daya- **__Lekin yeh group toh humme se kisi ka bhi nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Mera blood group B positive hai sir._

_**Doctor- **__Oh great. Aap mere saath aahiye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin doctor kya hum blood bank se nahi la sakte? Dekhiye Purvi abhi kamjor hai._

_**Doctor- **__Lekin uss mein toh bahut der ho jahe ga._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir, main thik hu. Sachin sir ki yeh halat meri vajase hui hai toh unhe thik bhi main hi karhungi._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai tum jaho._

_**Purvi went with doctor and donated her blood to Sachin. After sometimes, She came out with tears in her eyes.**_

_**Shreya- **__Tum thik toh ho na Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Main thik hu._

_**ACP- **__Tum chaho toh ghar ja sakti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Main ghar nahi ja sakti._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum ghar ja kar rest karo. Hum sab hain na yaha._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir please mujhe yaha se jane ke liye mat boliye._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Purvi tumhe rest karna chiye._

_**Purvi- **__Jab Sachin sir thik ho jayenge tab hi main rest karungi._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin Purvi hama toh yeh bhi pata nahi hai ki Sachin sir kab hosh mein aayenge. _

_**Purvi- **__Pata toh mujhe bhi nahi hai, lekin main nahi jahungi._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai. Hum sab yahi tumhare saath rahenge._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**All of them waited outside the OT, but Purvi was crying. After 30 minutes, doctor came out of OT.**_

_**ACP- **__Ab kaisa hai Sachin?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh thik toh hain na?_

_**Doctor- **__Woh thik hain aur khatre se bahar hain._

_**Daya- **__Kya hum usse mil sakte hain?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha, lekin ek ek karke._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, kya main jahu?_

_**ACP- **__Ha jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**Purvi went inside and saw Sachin laying on the bad. The tears fell from her eyes seeing him like that. She went near him and held his hand. She was crying so her tears fell on Sachin's hand. Sachin open his eyes and saw Purvi crying. Purvi wiped her tears, but it was already late.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi... Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Main ro nahi rahi hu sir._

_**Sachin- **__Toh phir tumhare aankho mein yeh aansu kaise?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi sir woh bas aise hi._

_**Sachin- **__Tum thik toh hona?_

_**Purvi**__- Main thik hu sir. Apke hote hua mujhe kya ho sakta hai._

_**Sachin(smiling)- **__Tumhe mujhpe itna yekin hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir._

_**Sachin- **__Arjun kaha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap iss samaye uss Arjun ki kyun baat kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Usne tumhe kuch kiya toh nahi na?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Usne kuch nahi kiya, lekin maine usse mar diya._

_**Sachin- **__Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Purvi-**__ Arjun mar gaya sir. Maine usse mar diya._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kaise? I mean kya kiya tumne?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh mujhpe goli chalane waha tha sir toh maine usse hi goli mardi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__Please sir ab main uss Arjun ke bare mein baat nahi karna chati._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir. Aap thik hain yehi mere liye bahut hai. Ab mujhe bahar jana chiye._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi went outside and all other met him one by one. Purvi was both happy and sad because she lost her first love on one hand and on the other hand Sachin is safe. After 20 minutes, everyone met him and all of them came outside.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Aap sab ghar jaiye, main Sachin ke pas rukta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Main hu na. Aap sab jaiye._

_**ACP- **__Nahi Purvi. Tumhe aaram karna chaiye._

_**Daya- **__Ha Purvi. Sir thik keh rahe hain. Tum jaho hum hain na yaha._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum jaho Purvi. Aur tumne hi kaha tha na ki jab Sachin thik ho jahega tum jahogi?_

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai sir, lekin kuch dhunte rest karne ke bad main phir aahungi._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Sir, main jane se pehle ek baar Arjun ko dekhna chati hu._

_**Daya- **__Usne tumhe itna dhuk diya aur tum phir se usse dekhna chati ho?_

_**Purvi-**__ Aap sach keh rahe hain sir, lekin Arjun mera pehla pyaar hai. Main usse kaise bhul sakti hu._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai, lekin jaldi karo._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Purvi went to see Arjun with tears in her eyes. She went and looked at him, but remembered what he had done with her. He wiped her tears and came outside. She didn't even looked at anyone, she just went to her house. All were shocked, but didn't say anything. After some hours, she came to hospital with food for Sachin. When she entered the room, she saw Duo.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap dono yaha?_

_**Daya- **__Oh tum aa gahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab tum kaisi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Main bilkul thik hu sir._

_**Daya- **__Tum chaho toh kuch aur der rest kar sakti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir, main thik hu. Ab aap dono jaiye aur aaram kijiye. Main hu Sachin sir ke pas._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are you sure ki tum thik ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Toh thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Hum chalte hain, lekin agar koi prishani hui toh hama phone karna._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Duo went and Purvi sat next to the bed. Her eyes was full of tears when she saw Sachin. After some minutes, Sachin woke up and saw Purvi next to him. **_

_**Sachin- **__Are Purvi tum?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap uth gaye?_

_**Sachin-**__ Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir kaha hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ghar gahe hain._

_**Sachin- **__Toh ab tum yaha raho gi?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir._

_**Sachin- **__Tum bhi ghar ja kar aaram karo._

_**Purvi- **__Main ghar se hi aahi hu sir. Aur waise bhi agar aap mere liye apni jaan de sakte hain toh kya main itna nahi kar sakti?_

_**Sachin- **__Apni jaan?_

_**Purvi- **__Aapne mujhe lagne wali goli kha kar mujhe bachaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Woh toh bas..._

_**Purvi-**__ Nahi sir. Itna toh saayad mera dost bhi nahi kar pata._

_**Sachin- **__Dost?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap mere senior hain, lekin phir bhi aap mere itna khayal rakte hain. Saayad itna khayal toh sirf koi apna hi kar sakta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Apna matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Matlab dost ya koi aur._

_**Sachin- **__Toh hum bhi dost ban jate hain._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir hum already dost hain._

_**Sachin- **__Sirf friends hain, lekin best friends nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Best friends?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun? Tumhe nahi lagta ki main tumhara best friend ban sakta hu?_

_**Purvi- **__Aisa nahi hai sir._

_**Sachin- **__Toh aaj se hum best friends hain right?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh kya Purvi? Hum best friends hain, lekin phir bhi tum mujhe "sir" bula rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Toh main kya kahu?_

_**Sachin- **__Mere naam bulao._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin main aapka naam kaise bula sakti hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Aur sirf naam hi nahi tum mujhe "aap" bhi nahi keh sakti._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumne kisi ko apne best friend ko "aap" kehte hua sunna hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tum bhi mujhe Sachin sir nahi sirf Sachin bula ho gi. Aur aaj se aap nahi tum._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir, kya aap ko nahi lagta ki yeh thoda jyada hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sirrr...I mean Sac..sachin main aap ko tum kaise bula sakti hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya tum apne sab dost ko aap bulati ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Toh mujhe kyun nahi?_

_**Purvi-**__ Aap mere senior hain._

_**Sachin- **__Ha lekin sirf duty mein._

_**Purvi- **__Accha thik hai. Main aappppp... mera matlab tumhe aaj se sir aur aap nahi bulahungi, lekin sirf off duty mein. Duty mein sir aur aap hi bulahungi._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Toh aapppp...I mean tum fresh ho jaho main khana ready karti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Tum mere liye khana lahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Tumne khaya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha... woh maine kha liya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tum jhut bol rahi hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Main jhut nahi bol rahi hu. Maine sach mein kha liya hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Toh mere saath bhi kha lo. Apne naye dost ke saath._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin maine kha liya hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Kya tum mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakti?_

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**Sachin smiled and they ate the food together. After sometimes, the doctor came to check Sachin.**_

_**Doctor- **__Ab aap ko kaisa lag raha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Better._

_**Doctor(looking toward Purvi)- **__Aap inki kaun hain? _

_**Purvi- **__Ji main..._

_**Doctor- **__Aap inki girlfrind hi ho sakti hain. Iss liye toh aap inke liye kitna ro rahi thi. Aaj ki duniya mein log sirf time pass karte hain, lekin aaj sacha pyaar bhi dekh liya._

_**Sachvi looked at each other, but the doctor smiled seeing them.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ji main inki girlfrind nahi hu. Aur main inse pyaar bhi nahi karti._

_**Sachin lower his head when he heard this from Purvi mouth. Doctor saw this and changed the topic.**_

_**Doctor-**__ Waise aap 2 din ke bad pehle jaise ho jahenge._

_**Sachin-**__ 2 din? Lekin doctor main toh ek din bhi nahi reh pahunga yaha._

_**Doctor- **__Lekin aapko 2 din toh aaram karna hi hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Aap chinta mar kijiye doctor main hu na. Main inhe 2 din tak aaram kar rahungi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi Sachin._

_**Doctor- **__Aap abhi kuch der pehle inhe sir keh rahi thi, lekin ab Sachin..._

_**Sachin- **__Woh kya hai na doctor. Hum abhi aapke aane se pehle hi dost bane hain. Aur koi apne dost ko sir aur aap toh nahi bol sakta na?_

_**Doctor- **__Wow. Pyaar bhi dosti se hi suru hoti hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Nahi doctor, hum sirf dost hain._

_**Doctor- **__Accha main chata hu. Agar koi parishani hui toh bula lena._

_**Sachin- **__OK doctor._

_**Doctor- **__Take care._

_**Doctor went with a smiled on his face.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ab aap... tum so jaho._

_**Sachin- **__Tum kya karogi?_

_**Purvi- **__So jahungi aur kya karungi? Waise bhi raat ho gahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai. Good night._

_**Purvi- **__Good night, lekin agar koi problem hui toh mujhe bula lena._

_**Sachin- **__OK._

_**Sachin slept on the bed and Purvi slept on the sofa which is near the bed. At the mid night, Sachin get up went to bathroom, but when he was returning, he saw something that made his very sad.**_

_**Note- So what do you think that is? Why that thing made him very sad? What will happen in next chapter? **_

_**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if i made some mistakes. Thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing. BYE AND TAKE CARE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thank you so much for for reviews.**_

_**Thanks to- katiiy. sundas, adk, Ansha, .1, 1211cid, guest, barkha, , esha.  
**_

_**Sorry if i missed any names.**_

_**I don't know why, but i didn't get much reviews as i got in previous chapter. If it's getting boring, then please tell me so i can make it better. I am hoping that i will get more reviews in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**When he was returning from the bathroom, he saw Purvi crying. He felt very sad so he went near her. He knew she was remembering Arjun. He placed his hand on her head. Purvi get up looked at him. Before he could say anything, she hugged him. He became confused, but hugged her back. Purvi was crying in the hug.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi rona band karo._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh Arjun naam ka insaan mere jindagi mein hi kyun aaya? Main jitna usse bhulne ki koshish karti hu, utna hi uski yaad aata hai._

_**Sachin- **__Arjun tumhara kal tha. Aur ab tumhe usse bhul ke age badna chahiye. You have to move on._

_**She separated from the hug and looked at him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Lekin kaise? Usne mujhse sacha pyaar nahi kiya, lekin main usse sacha pyaar karti thi._

_**Sachin-**__ Main janta hu, lekin tumhe usse bhulna hi hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Main koshish kar rahi hu, lekin bhul hi nahi pa rahi hu. Saayad main ab kabhi kisi aur pyaar nahi kar pahungi._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa mat bolo Purvi. Agar tum aisa kahogi toh mera kya hoga?_

_**Purvi- **__Mere kya hoga matlab?_

_**Sachin-**__ Matlab... agar tum aisa kahogi toh main tumhe sambal nahi pahunga. Aur agar main tumhe sambal nahi paya toh main apna dost ko kho dunga._

_**Purvi- **__Don't worry. Mujhe kuch nahi hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Accha ab tum so jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Tum bhi so jaho._

_**Sachin- **__Good night once again._

_**Purvi- **__Good night._

_**Both of them slept, but none of them were happy. Next morning, Purvi woke up and looked at Sachin. She smiled seeing him sleeping. She went near him and remembered how he cared for her. Sachin woke up and saw Purvi standing next to him. She saw him looking at her and smiled.**_

_**Purvi- **__Good morning._

_**Sachin- **__Good morning._

_**Purvi was about to say something, but doctor interrupted her.**_

_**Doctor- **__Good morning._

_**Sachin- **__Good morning doctor._

_**Doctor checked him and smiled, but Sachvi became confused.**_

_**Purvi- **__Doctor aap muskura kyun rahe hai?_

_**Doctor-**__ Mujhe yekin nahi hota ki yeh itne jaldi thik ho gaye._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab main ghar ja sakta hu?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha. Mujhe laga tha ki aapko 2 din aaram karna padega, lekin ab aap sirf ek din aaram kar sakte hain._

_**Purvi-**__ Matlab ab hum ghar ja sakte hain?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha, lekin aap ko ek din tak inka dhan rakna hoga._

_**Purvi-**__ Don't worry main inhe ek din tak kuch karne nahi dungi._

_**Doctor- **__Toh thik hai, main discharge paper ready karta hu._

_**Sachin- **__OK doctor._

_**Doctor went and Sachvi smiled. After sometimes, Sachin get discharged and they went to Purvi's house. She took her clothes and went to Sachin's house. They went to his room and made him sleep. Purvi was about to go, but Sachin held her hand.**_

_**Sachin- **Kaha ja rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Siii... Sachin main bas bathroom ja rahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum chaho toh ghar ja sakti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Kaisi baat kar rahe ho. Tum iss halat mein ho aur tum chate ho ki main ghar jahu._

_**Sachin- **__Tumne mujhe tum kaha na toh thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Agar koi bhi kam karne ki kosis bhi ki toh aap kahungi._

_**Sachin- **__Waise mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum itni strict ho._

_**Purvi- **__Hum pehle dost nahi the na iss liye._

_**Sachin- **__Waise tum bathroom ja rahi thi na toh jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you, lekin agar tum mera haath chodoge tabhi main ja pahungi._

_**Sachin realized that he is holding her hand.**_

_**Sachin- **__Oh sorry._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you._

_**He left her hand so she went to the bathroom. After some minutes, she came out and ACP called her.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Purvi- **__Hello sir._

_**ACP- **__Purvi tum thik toh ho na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir main thik hu._

_**ACP- **__Aur Sachin kaisa hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh thik hain sir._

_**ACP- **__Hum hospital aare hain._

_**Purvi-**__ Sorry sir, maine aap ko bataya nahi, lekin Sachin ko... I mean Sachin sir ko discharge mil gahi hai. Aur ab hum unke hi ghar mein hain._

_**ACP- **__Discharge mil gahi? Lekin Sachin ko toh aaram ki zarurat hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir. Doctor ne kaha hai ki Sachin sir ko ek din aaram karna hoga._

_**ACP- **__Lekin Purvi woh ek din tak aaram nahi karega._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, kya aaj aap mujhe chutti de sakte hain?_

_**ACP- **__Chutti?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir. Mujhe pata hai ki Sachin sir rest nahi karenge toh main yaha rehna chati hu._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai. Hum Sachin ke ghar aate hain._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**The call get disconnected, but when she turned around she saw Sachin angry. She became confused and went near him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum meri dost hi hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, lekin kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum meri dost ho toh ACP sir se baat karte samaye Sachin sir kyun keh rahi thi?_

_**Purvi- **__ACP sir ke samne main tumhe sirf Sachin nahi keh sakti._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun nahi keh sakti?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir ko kaisa lagega ki main kisi ko respect nahi karti. Unko lagega ki main apne senior ko respect nahi karti._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin hum toh dost hain na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, lekin hum senior aur junior bhi hain._

_**Sachin- **__Toh kya tum mujhe baki officers ke samne sir bula hogi?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin-**__ Accha thik hai. Waise ACP sir ne kya kaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh baki officers ke saath yaha aa rahe hain._

_**Sachin- **__Wow! Kitna maja aayega._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin tumhe nahi aayega._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi-**__ Kyunki tum niche nahi ja pahoge aur main tumhe lekar nahi jahungi. Tumhe yahi rehna hoga._

_**Purvi was about to go, but he pulled her hand. Due to disbalance she fell on him. He got hurt, but he didn't care because Purvi was very close to him. They were only few inches far and were lost in each other. She tried to get up and go, but she again fell on him because he was still holding her hand. He smiled and left her hand so she get up.**_

_**Purvi- **__I am sorry._

_**Sachin- **__It's OK._

_**Purvi- **__Kya it's OK? Tumne hi toh mujhe giraya tha._

_**Sachin- **__Maine?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha tumne._

_**Sachin- **__Main toh bas yeh kehna chata tha ki tumhe mujhe niche le kar jana hi hoga. Nahi toh main khud niche chala jahunga. Aur agar main khud gaya toh ACP sir tumhare saath kya karenge yeh toh tumhe pata hi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Accha thik hai. Main tumhe niche le kar jahungi. Ab thik hai._

_**Sachin- **__Ha thik hai._

_**Purvi was about to say something, but someone belled the door. She went to open the door and saw the team. She welcomed the team with smile. All of them went to Sachin's room and met him. After meeting to him, all of them went to sitting room. Purvi also went with them so he became shocked. He was also about to go, but Purvi came.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Aap yeh kya kar rahe hain sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir? Aap?_

_**Purvi- **__Sab hain yaha._

_**Sachin-**__ Lekin tum bata kyun nahi deti ki hum dost hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Main nahi bata sakti._

_**Sachin- **__Toh main bata deta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Please don't. Please mat bataiye._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe bhi nahi pata, lekin mat bataiye. Main khud bata dungi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kab?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe yeh samaj mein nahi aa raha ki problem kya hai, lekin thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ab chaliye._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo._

_**They went to sitting room and sat beside the team.**_

_**Daya- **__Waise Purvi, tumne hama bataya kyun nahi ki Sachin ki discharge ho gaya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Main batane hi wali thi sir, lekin accha hua ki ACP sir ne khud hi phone kar liya._

_**Sachin- **__Aap sab ko thank you._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you kis liye Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Aap sab mujhse milne yaha aahe aur doctors keh rahe the ki aap sab bahut parishan the mere liye._

_**Shreya- **__Hum se jyada toh Purvi thi._

_**Daya- **__Ha Sachin. Hum sirf parishan the, lekin Purvi toh ro rahi thi._

_**Sachin- **__Actually Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi thi?_

_**Purvi- **Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin? __Tumhe meri vajase itni badhi chot lagi aur tum keh rahe ho ki main kyun ro rahi thi?_

_**All- **__Tum? Sachin?_

_**Purvi also became shocked including the team. Sachin smiled and looked at her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ha woh hum dost..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum dono dost ban gaye kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Are wah._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kab hua yeh sab?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh kal hospital mein._

_**Freddy- **__Hospital mein dost ban gaye._

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP- **__Yeh toh bahut acchi baat hai._

_**Purvi- **__Accha aap sab baat kariye main kuch le kar aati hu._

_**Shreya- **__Main bhi tumhari help karti hu._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**Both ladies went to the kitchen and made some food. All of them ate and after sometimes, the team went. After saying bye to the team, Purvi came to Sachin and sat beside him.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Dekha khul gaya na raaz._

_**Purvi- **__Kaisa raaz?_

_**Sachin- **__Dosti ka raaz._

_**Purvi- **__Accha hi hua ki sab ko pata chal gahi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin thodi der pehle toh tum khud hi keh rahi thi ki sab ko pata nahi chalna chaiye toh ab kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe pehle kuch odd sa feel hua tha, lekin ab accha lag raha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Sach?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**They smiled at each other and Purvi took care of him the all day. At 8, they finished they dinner and went outside for fresh air. They were enjoying the weather, but suddenly there was a thunder storm. Purvi get scared and hugged Sachin tightly. As she is a CID officer the thunder storm should not be the reason to get scare with, but she get scared this time. Sachin went shocked, but hugged her back as now they are best friends. They get seperated after some minutes, but it started to rain. Sachin pulled her inside, but Purvi was still looking outside.**_

_**Purvi- **__Wow! Baarsat._

_**Sachin- **__Kya wow?_

_**Purvi- **__Lagta hai tumne kabhi baarsat ki maja nahi li._

_**Sachin- **__Barish mein maja lene wali baat hi kya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Chalo bahar._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin main kaise?_

_**Purvi- **__Oh ha. Tumhara bandage karab ho jahega._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin tum ja sakti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi it's OK._

_**Sachin-**__ Tumhe bhigne mein maja aata hai na toh jaho. Main aaya se dekh lunga._

_**Purvi- **__Sach mein?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai, lekin tum yahi rehna._

_**Sachin- **__OK._

_**Purvi went outside and she enjoyed the rain. Sachin was looking at her with a smile on his lips. After sometimes, he also went outside. Purvi saw him and became surprised.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe bhigte dekh mujhe bhi bhigne ki maan ho gahi._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin tumhare dressing karab ho jahegi._

_**Sachin- **__Koi baat nahi. Phir kar lunga._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai, lekin agar bad mein koi problem hui toh mujhse mat kehna._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Both of them were enjoying the rain, but suddenly Sachin started getting pain. He tried to hide from Purvi, but she saw it.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Dard ho raha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi woh..._

_**Purvi- **__Jhut mat bolo. Chalo ander._

_**Sachin- **__It's OK._

_**Purvi- **__Maine kaha na._

_**They went to his room and she made him lay on the bed. She did the dressing and they both changed their clothes. After changing the clothes, Purvi came to his room, but he was already in deep sleep. She went near him and covered him with the blanket, but he held her hand tightly and slept. She tried to remove her hand, but he held it more tightly and slept. She smiled and sat on stool beside him. After sometimes, she also fell asleep. Next morining, Sachin woke up and saw Purvi in deep sleep placing her head on the side of the bed. He looked at their hand and realized that he was holding her hand the whole night. He slowing tried to move his hand, but Purvi woke up.**_

_**Sachin- **__Sorry woh meri vajase tum aise..._

_**Purvi- **__It's OK. Tum thik toh hona?_

_**Sachin-**__ Main thik hu aur tum?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe kya hoga? Chot tumhe lagi hai, mujhe nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi woh mujhe laga ki kal barish mein bhigne ke vajase kahin tumhe jukham..._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi main thik hu. Agar kuch der aur bhigti toh zaru jukham hota._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Tum ready ho jaho, main ready hoke breakfast ready kati hu. Hama mere ghar bhi jana hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhara ghar? Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Main iss kapde mein toh bureau nahi ja sakti na. Aur waise bhi kal bhigne ke vajase mere pas kapde bhi nahi hain._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Sachin went to bathroom and Purvi went to guest room's bathroom. After 15 minutes, Sachin became ready and came to kitchen. After sometimes, they ate their breakfast and went to her house.**_

_**In Purvi's House**_

_**Purvi- **__Tum wait karo main abhi aahi._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi went to her room and Sachin waited her in the sitting room. After 10 minutes, Purvi came down and became shocked.**_

_**Note- So what will happen in next chapter? What made Purvi shocked?**_

_**A/N- So how was the chapter? Please tell me and hope you liked this chapter. I will be waiting for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**Thanks to- katiiy, sundas, Ananya Gautam, .1, ninadkdm, Ansha, Khushi Mehta, 1211cid, esha, juhi.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. I am bit sad because i didn't get many reviews. I am not forcing you to review, but what i am saying is that if you review then i will know what do you think about the chapter or the story. I hope you understand what i am trying to say. Hoping to get more review in this chapter. **_

_**Sorry if i missed any names and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Purvi became shocked when she saw Sachin on the floor. She rushed to him, but he was already unconscious. She called him many times, but didn't get any respond. She tooked him to the room and called the doctor. After calling doctor, she called ACP.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**ACP- **__Hello._

_**Purvi- **__Sir woh Sachin..._

_**ACP- **__Kya hua Sachin ko? Sab thik toh hai na?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir woh Sachin achanak se behosh ho gaya._

_**ACP- **__Tumne doctor ko phone kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir. Woh aate hi honge._

_**ACP- **__Tum dono kaha ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Mere ghar pe sir._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai. Tum Sachin ke saath rehna main kuch kam khatam karke aata hu._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**She disconnected the call and after some minutes, doctor came. The doctor checked him and looked at Purvi.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Kuch chinta ki baat nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Inhe kya hua hai doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Kuch nahi woh bas dard ke wajase behosh ho gaye the. Kuch der bad hosh mein aa jaiyenge._

_**Purvi- **__Kuch aur baat toh nahi hai na doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Nahi nahi he is fine. Aap ko chinta karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Apke pati thik hain._

_**Purvi- **Yeh mere pati nahi hain.  
_

_**Doctor-** Sorry, magar jis tarase aap inki chinta kar rahe hain isse toh yeh lagta hai._

_**Purvi- **Koi baat doctor. __Thank you._

_**Doctor- **__Take care._

_**Doctor went and Purvi sat next to him. After 5 minutes, he came back to his senses. Purvi became happy seeing him in senses, but Sachin became confused.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, main bed pe kya kar raha hu? Hama Bureau jana hai._

_**He tried to get up, but she held his hand.**_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__ACP ne kaha hai ki woh aa rahe hain._

_**Sachin- **__ACP sir aa rahe hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Purvi-**__ Woh tum behosh ho kar gir gahe the na toh..._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tumne unhe phone kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Main sirf behosh hi toh hua tha._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin phir bhi mujhe darr lag raha tha toh maine unhe phone kiya._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin woh kyun aa rahe hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Sir kab aa rahe hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Keh rahe the ki kuch kam khatam karke aayenge._

_**Sachin**__- OK. Lets wait._

_**Purvi- **__Tum kuch kha hoge?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun ka matlab kya hai? Bas bhuk nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Yehi waja hai ya tum mujhse naraz ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Naraz? Woh bhi tumse?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Main tumse naraz kyun honga yaar? Tumne kya kiya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh maine ACP sir ko phone..._

_**Sachin- **__Main naraz nahi khus hu._

_**Purvi- **__Khus?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Aaj yeh bhi pata chal gaya ki tumhe meri fikar hai._

_**Purvi- **__Toh pehle pata nahi tha?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Waise hum ek dusre ko janne lage hain na?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi-**__ I wish ki tumhare jaisa dost sabko mille._

_**Sachin- **__Main itna special hu kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha aur khaas karke mere liye._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhare liye kaise?_

_**Purvi- **__Tumne mujhe bachaya jo tha uss Arjuuu..._

_**Just then someone belled the door. Purvi went to open the door and saw ACP. He came to Sachin's room and looked at him.**_

_**ACP- **__Tum thik toh hona Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Main thik hu sir._

_**Purvi- **__Sorry sir, maine aapko phone karke disturb kiya._

_**ACP-**__ Kaisi disturb? Sachin mera beta hai toh kya main apne bete ke liye itna nahi kar sakta?_

_**Sachin- **__Aapne mujhe beta kaha?_

_**ACP- **__Ha, kyunki tum mere bete hi ho. _

_**Sachin- **__Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **Thank you? Lekin kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Aaj aapne mujhe apna beta maan kar mujhe bahut badhi khushi di hai._

_**ACP- **__Accha yeh baat chodo aur batao ki tum behosh kaise hue?_

_**Sachin- **__Thoda dard hua tha sir, lekin mujhe pata nahi tha ki itni si dard se insaan behosh hota hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Kahin kal barish mein bhigne ke waja se toh nahi._

_**ACP- **__Tum kal barish mein bhige the?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir woh..._

_**ACP- **__Lekin Purvi tumne Sachin ko roka kyun nahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Maine kaha tha sir, lekin nahi maane._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai, lekin ab nahi karna._

_**Sachin- **__OK sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha main chalta hu._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo Purvi, hum bhi sir ke saath hi chalte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin tumhe toh aaram karna chahiye._

_**ACP- **__Ha Sachin, Purvi thik keh rahi hai. _

_**Sachin- **__Lekin sir main thik hu. Main apna kam karna chata hu._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai, lekin aaram se karna. Jaha bhi jahoge toh Purvi ko bata kar jana. _

_**Sachin- **__OK sir._

_**ACP- **__Purvi tum Sachin saath hi rehna. _

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh chalo Bureau. Waise bhi sab tum dono ko yaad karte rahte hai._

_**Purvi- **__Chaliye sir._

_**They went to Bureau and all became happy to see them back. There was not any case so it was a normal day. After working for a while, Sachin was about to go somewhere, but Purvi came infront him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kaha ja rahe hain?_

_**Sachin-**__ Har chiz tumhe batana zaruri hai kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha. Agar aap ko yaad na ho toh yaad diladu ki ACP sir ne kaha tha ki kahin bhi jane se pehle aapko mujhe bata na hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Accha thik hai. Main bathroom ja raha hu._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Insaan bathroom kyun jata hai yaar?_

_**Purvi- **__Accha thik hai. Lekin bathroom mein aisa kuch mat karna jisse aapko dard ho._

_**Sachin- **__Aaj mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise main tumhara senior nahi junior hu._

_**Purvi- **__Aisa kyun laga aapko?_

_**Sachin-**__ Kyunki tum mujhe order de kar control karne ki koshish kar rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Kya aapko sach mein lagta hai ki main aapko control karne ki koshish kar rahi hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Toh jahiye mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni._

_**Sachin- **__Are tum toh naraz ho gayi. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe aapse naraz hone ki koi haq nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kaise nahi hai. Hum dost hain na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, lekin yeh Bureau hai aur yaha hum dost nahi senior aur junior hain. Aur rahi baat naraz hone ki toh koi junior apne senior se kaise naraz ho sakta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Dekho main toh bas mazak kar raha tha, lekin agar tumhe bura laga ho toh i am sorry._

_**Sachin went to bathroom, but when he was returning he became confused seeing Purvi smiling. He went near her, but was still confused.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum muskura kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Aapne kam hi aisa kiya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Maine kya kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Main mazak kar rahi thi, lekin aap toh serious ho ke sorry bolne lage._

_**Sachin-**__ Mazak? Dekho Purvi age se aisa mat karna._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum sach mein naraz hoti toh pata nahi mera kya hota._

_**Purvi- **__Aapka kya hota matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh kya hai na. Mujhe naraz huye logo ko manana nahi aata._

_**Purvi- **__Oh... Toh yeh baat hai._

_**Sachin- **__Ha toh tum kabhi mujhse naraz mat hona._

_**Purvi- **__Koshish karungi, lekin kya pata future mein kya hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Accha thik hai. Ab hama apna kam karna chahiye._

_**Purvi- **__You are right._

_**Sachin- **__I am always right._

_**They smiled at each other and started their work again. Many days passed like this and Sachin helped Purvi to forget Arjun. They really became the best friends. One day on sunday, Purvi came to Sachin's house. She belled the door and Sachin opened it.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Are Purvi tum yaha?_

_**Purvi-**__ Main apne dost ke ghar nahi aa sakti kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Kaisi baat kar rahi ho? Yeh bhi tumhara hi ghar hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Ander aane bhi doge ya bahar hi rehna hoga?_

_**Sachin- **__Sorry... Aaho._

_**They went inside and sat on the sofa.**_

_**Purvi- **__Waise tum kar kya rahe the?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi woh bas magazin padh raha tha._

_**Purvi- **__Accha main bhi toh dekhu ki tum kaunsi magazin padh rahe the._

_**Purvi took the magazin, but became shocked when she saw pictures of girls with short clothes. **_

_**Purvi- **__Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki tum aise..._

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Tum toh aise puch rahe ho jaise tumhe pata hi nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh tum kya bol rahi ho? Main sach mein kuch nahi janta ki tum kya keh rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh dekho._

_**She showed him the pictures and Sachin also became shocked.**_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh... yeh sab kya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Yehi sawal toh main tumse puch rahi hu ki yeh sab kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Main kuch nahi jaanta iss ke bare mein. Mujhe pata nahi tha ki iss magazin mein yeh sab hai._

_**Purvi- **__Agar pata nahi tha toh padh hi kyun rahe the?_

_**Sachin- **__Maine bas first and second pages padhe hain aur uss mein aisa kuch nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Agar tum keh rahe ho toh thik hai. Lekin agli baar se first check karna._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai, lekin tum itni strict kyun ho rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Main nahi chati ki tum koi bhi galat kaam karo._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Are tum mere dost ho._

_**Sachin- **__Bas itna hi reason tha?_

_**Purvi- **__Aur reason ho bhi kya sakti hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Waise tum kya kehne aayi thi?_

_**Purvi- **__Aaj Sunday hai na?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha, lekin kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe shopping pe jana hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh?_

_**Purvi- **__Toh main chati hu ki tum mere saath chalo._

_**Sachin- **__Are tum ladkio ki shopping mein mujhe kyun ghaseet rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Tum toh jaante ho ki tumhare alaba mera aur koi dost nahi hai toh please._

_**Sachin- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Toh chalo._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo._

_**They went for the shopping.**_

_**At Mall**_

_**Purvi was looking at all the clothes, but she didn't like anything. Sachin became tired following her, but she was keep looking.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch milla ya nahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi yaar._

_**Sachin- **__Accha main choose kar deta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Tum kaise kar sakte ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Ek minute._

_**Sachin took out some clothes and showed to Purvi.**_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh kaise hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Are wah yaar. Yeh toh bahut hi acche hain._

_**Sachin- **__Acche lage na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Toh shopping puri ho gahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Lagta hai tum thak gaye._

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi-**__ Toh chalo. Aaj bas itna hi shopping karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Ha ha chalo._

_**They checked out the clothes and were about to go, but someone called Purvi from behind. When Purvi saw that person, she became surprised.**_

_**Note- So who do you think that person is? What will happen next?**_

_**A/N- Please tell me how was the chapter and do you like it or not. I hope you liked it and if i get reviews faster, then i will post another chapter fast. I have already typed the next chapter so i am waiting for the reviews. I will post next chapter when i will get reviews. And i hope i will get more reviews this time. PLEASE REVIEW and TAKE CARE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you will like this chapter also. If it's getting boring, then please tell me so i can make it interesting. But i hope it's not that much boring.**_

_**Thanks to- Ananya Gautam, .1, Khushi Mehta, Ansha, barkha, 1211cid, juhi, esha, Guest, jasmine, nitya, aisha, **_

_**Ananya Gautam- You are right that it's Purvi's old friend, but Sachin will not get jealous. The friend is a girl not a man. And i am not sad because i know you are right.**_

_**Anshu- There are still many things remend. They will be together, but it will take some time for that. But don't worry they will be together.**_

_**Juhi- I have typed more chapters, but i can't post it because i don't know that people are liking my story or not. So i can't post it before i get reviews. Sorry, but i hope you understand.**_

_**Guest- I don't know your name, but you are right that this person will make Purvi realize her love for Sachin. Sachin already love Purvi so now it's Purvi's turn to love him.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry if i missed any names and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**When Purvi saw that person, she became surprised. The person came and hugged Purvi. Purvi was still surprised, but hugged the person back.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tu yaha?_

_**Person- **__Main toh yahi rehti hu, lekin tere pas time hi kaha hai humse milne ki._

_**Purvi- **__Aisi baat nahi hai Pooja._

_**Pooja- **__Waise yeh kaun hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Ji mere naam Sachin hai._

_**Pooja-**__ Aap Purvi ke kaun hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh mere..._

_**Before Purvi could complete her sentence, Pooja spoke.**_

_**Pooja- **__Main samaj gayi._

_**Purvi- **__Kya samaj gayi?_

_**Pooja- **__Yehi ki yeh tere boyfriend hain._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi aisa nahi hai._

_**Pooja- **__Tu jhut mat bol._

_**Purvi- **__Main jhut nahi bol rahi hu._

_**Pooja- **__Sach toh main janti hu, lekin phir bhi tere liya main maan leti hu ki yeh tere boyfriend nahi hain._

_**Purvi- **__Waise tu yaha kar kya rahi hai? Tu toh Delhi mein rehti thi na?_

_**Pooja- **__Ha, lekin mujhe job yaha mil gaya. Toh ab main yehi rehti hu._

_**Sachin was there and listening their conversations. He didn't even say anything, he was just standing. After sometimes, Purvi looked at him and realized that he is very tired.**_

_**Purvi- **__Main chalti hu._

_**Pooja- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Bye._

_**Pooja- **__See you._

_**Purvi- **__You too._

_**After that, they went from there. Since, Sachin was too tired, Purvi was driving the car.**_

_**In Car**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Batao na._

_**Sachin- **__Waise tumhari dost ka naam Pooja hai na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, lekin kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Jinta khubsurat naam utni hi jyada khubsurat uska chehra._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab kya hai tumhara?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh itni khubsurat thi ki i don't think i will ever forget her._

_**Purvi- **__Oh really?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha yaar. Woh sach mein bahut cute thi._

_**Purvi- **__Agar itna hi cute thi toh baat kyun nahi kiya usse?_

_**Sachin-**__ Pehle baar hi toh mille hain hum. Thoda time bhi toh chahiye na. Aur..._

_**Sachin couldn't continue his sentence because Purvi stopped the car.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Chalo._

_**Sachin- **__Kaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Mera ghar aa gaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Oh. Mujhe laga ki tum gussa ho gahi._

_**Purvi- **__Main gussa kyun hongi?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi chalo._

_**They went to her house and sat on couch.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum hamesha aise hi shopping karti ho ya sirf aaj hi aisa hai._

_**Purvi- **__Main toh hamesha hi aise karti hu. Lekin tumne aisa kyun pucha?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi woh bas tum time jyada lagati ho._

_**Purvi- **__Woh toh hai. Waise tum yahi baitho main lunch banati hu._

_**Sachin- **__Main bhi help karta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi tum baitho main hu na._

_**Sachin- **__Uss din tumne meri help ki thi na toh aaj main tumhara help karta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin tum thak gaye ho._

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**They went to kitchen and started to cook. While cooking, Purvi burned her hand and screamed. Sachin rushed to her and held her hand. Purvi felt something on his touch and was looking at him.**_

_**Sachin- **__Oh god!_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi hua hai woh bas..._

_**Sachin- **__Haath jala kar keh rahi ho ki kuch nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Thoda hi toh jala hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhare liye thoda hai, lekin mere liye nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Tum ja kar baitho main khana banata hu._

_**Purvi- **__Main kar sakti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Maine kaha na ki jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin..._

_**Before she could say anything else, he held her in his arm. She didn't know what was he doing, but she liked it. He brought her to sitting room and made her sit on sofa. Sachin cooked all the foods and Purvi was just looking at him. After 20 minutes, he finished cooking and brought the food to dining table. Then, he went to Purvi, but she was angry.**_

_**Sachin- **__Chalo khate hain._

_**Purvi- **__Tum khaho mujhe bhuk nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tum gussa ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi. Main gussa kyun hongi?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyunki maine tumhe khana banane nahi diya._

_**Purvi- **__Agar pata hai toh puch kyun rahe ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Lekin tumhare haath jal gaya tha._

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya hua? Main khana banane se mar..._

_**She didn't say any further because her mouth was covered by Sachin's hand.**_

_**Sachin- **__Khabardar marne ki baat ki toh._

_**Purvi was shocked by his act. She moved his hand from her mouth and looked at him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin, main toh bas mazak kar rahi thi._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh mazak hai? Yeh kaisi mazar hai?_

_**Purvi- **__I am sorry, lekin mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum aise..._

_**Sachin- **__Anyways khana khane chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**They sat next to each other and started to eat.**_

_**Purvi- **__Wow kitna tasty khana hai._

_**Before Sachin could say anything, Purvi kissed his cheek. Sachin was completely shocked and Purvi was also shocked by her own act. **_

_**Purvi- **__I am... sorry._

_**They ate the lunch quietly and cleaned the mess. **_

_**Sachin- **__Ab main chalta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**Sachin- **__Bye _

_**Sachin was about to go, but Purvi stopped her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ek minute._

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Hum toh meri car mein aaye the toh ab tum kaise jahoge._

_**Sachin- **__Koi baat nahi main texi se chala jahunga._

_**Purvi- **__Tum meri car le kar jaho._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin tum?_

_**Purvi- **__Tum kal yahi aana hum saath mein Bureau jahenge._

_**Sachin- **__OK._

_**Purvi- **__Bye_

_**Sachin went from there and Purvi went to her room. Next day, Sachin came to Purvi's house and picked her. **_

_**In Car**_

_**Both of them were quiet thinking about the kiss, but Purvi was being boring.**_

_**Purvi- **__Waise khana accha tha._

_**Sachin-**__ Kaunsa khana?_

_**Purvi- **__Wohi jo tumne banaya tha._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe accha laga?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha. Waise jiske saath bhi tumhare shaadi hogi woh sach mein bahut lucky hogi._

_**Sachin- **__Itna khas kya hai mujh mein?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya nahi hai tum mein? Tum handsome ho, CID officer ho, aur ..._

_**Sachin- **__Aur?_

_**Purvi- **__Aur bahut pyaare bhi ho. Aur tum khana banana bhi jante ho. Varna aajki duniya mein ladke khana banana nahi jante, lekin tum jante ho._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe main accha lagta hu?_

_**Purvi- **__Thoda._

_**Sachin- **__Shaadi kar sakti ho mujhse?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya? Shaadi?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe main accha lagta hu na toh problem kya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Accha lagne mein aur shaadi karne mein bahut fark hai. Maine socha bhi nahi tha ki tum aisa soch sakte ho._

_**Sachin- **__Are tum toh naraz ho gahi. Main toh mazak kar raha tha._

_**Purvi- **__Agar sach mein mazak tha toh thik hai, lekin agli baar se aisa mazak mat karna._

_**Sachin- **__I am sorry._

_**Purvi- **__It's OK._

_**After sometimes, they reached Bureau. They did their work and at 8 PM, everyone went to their house. Sachin didn't had his car so he went with Purvi.**_

_**In Car**_

_**Purvi was driving and Sachin was thinking about something. Purvi was not talking so Sachin thought she is still angry.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Tum abhi tak mujhse naraz ho kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Naraz? Nahi toh._

_**Sachin- **__Agar nahi ho toh mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Koi khas baat hi nahi hai karne ke liye._

_**Sachin- **__Ha na._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin-**__ Woh jo tumhari dost Pooja kaha rehti hai? I mean uske ghar kaha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyun? Tumhe Pooja ka ghar ka kya karna hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Main usse apni dil ki baat bata na chata tha._

_**Purvi- **__Dil... Dil ki baat?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Kis bare mein._

_**Sachin- **__I think i am in love._

_**Purvi- **__What? Love? Kisse? I mean kaun hai woh?_

_**Sachin- **__Hai koi, lekin woh mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_**Purvi- **__Tumne kaha ki jisse tum pyaar karte ho woh tumse pyaar nahi karti right?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Saayad karti hogi, lekin tumhe bhi usse batana chahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Koshish ki thi._

_**Purvi- **__Toh usne kya kaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi bas gussa ho gahi._

_**Purvi- **__Agar tum usse sacha pyaar karte ho toh don't worry ek na ek din woh bhi tumse pyaar karegi_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe lagta hai ki woh mujhse kabhi pyaar karegi?_

_**Purvi- **__Of course._

_**Sachin- **__I hope ki aisa hi ho._

_**Purvi- **__By the way tum Pooja ke bare mein kyun puch rahe the?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe laga ki saayad Pooja meri help kar sakti hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kaisi help?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch ideas ki, kaise main uska dil jeet sakta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Good luck._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you._

_**After some minutes, they reached Sachin's house. Sachin entered his house and Purvi to her house. Next day, They were going to Bureau, but saw Pooja and stopped the car. Pooja came to their car.**_

_**Pooja- **__Kaisi hai Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Main thik hu, tu bata tu kaisi hai?_

_**Pooja- **__Main bhi thik hu. Ek baat pakka ho gaya ki yeh tere boyfriend hi hain._

_**Purvi- **__Tujhe aisa kyun lagta hai?_

_**Pooja- **__Yeh uss din bhi tere saath the aur aaj bhi hain toh iska matlab main kya samju?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, lekin..._

_**Sachin- **__Pooja kya tum mujhe apna number de sakti ho?_

_**Pooja- **__Number?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha, woh mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi._

_**Pooja- **__Boliye na?_

_**Sachin- **__Yaha nahi akele mein._

_**Purvi became confused, but acted normally.**_

_**Purvi- **__Mere pas Pooja ka number hai, main tumhe de dungi._

_**Sachin- **__OK._

_**Purvi-**__ Hum late ho rahe hain. Hum chalte hain._

_**Pooja- **__Thik hai._

_**Sachin- **__Bye Pooja._

_**Pooja- **__Bye._

_**Purvi looked at Sachin when he said bye to Pooja. Pooja smiled and Sachvi went to Bureau. They did their work and after some hours, they went for the lunch.**_

_**In Cafeteria**_

_**All the team sat in a table and Sachvi were next to each other. They finished the lunch and all went back to their work, but Sachvi stayed.**_

_**Purvi- **__Lunch ka time khatam hone hi wala hai. Chalo._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe Pooja ka number dona._

_**Purvi- **__Abhi?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi gave him the number, but she was confused.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tumhe Pooja ka number kyun chahiye?_

_**Sachin- **__Maine tumhe kaha tha na ki saayad woh meri help kar sakti hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha, lekin abhi..._

_**Sachin- **__Tum jaho main aata hu._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi went and Sachin called Pooja.**_

_**Note- So what is going to happen? Is Sachin hiding something from Purvi? What do you think Sachin is planning to do?**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think. If it's boring, then tell me. I am getting very less reviews so maybe the story is getting boring. I know that reviews are not important, but it's important for me to know your thoughts. The only ways to know your thoughts are by the reviews and private message. I hope you understand. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews.**_

_**Thanks to- katiiy, , ninadkdm, sundas, Ananya Gautam, .1, Ansha, mano, Guest, lamia. adk, juhi.**_

_**Katiiy- No, he is not planning surprise for his love.**_

_** - Sachin will take Pooja's help, but not to tell his feelings. He want Purvi to realize her love for him.**_

_**Ananya Gautam- You are right that Purvi is getting jealouse of Pooja and Sachin's closeness. And you are right that Sachin is talking about Purvi and he take Pooja's help, but he will not propose her now. **_

_**Ansha- Yes, Purvi is going to realize her love for Sachin very soon. **_

_**Mano- I am sorry. I would want to update it on Sunday for you, but i looked at the reviews at the end of the day on Sunday so it will still be late for you. I am in United States and i think you are in India so it will still be late for. And best of luch for your exams.**_

_**Guest- Sachin want Purvi to realize her love.**_

_**Adk- Maybe. I tried my best to make interesting so i hope it will be interesting for you.**_

_**Sorry if i missed any names and for mistakes. Hope you will like it.**_

_**Purvi went and Sachin called Pooja.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Pooja- **__Hello._

_**Sachin- **__Hello._

_**Pooja- **__Ji aap kaun?_

_**Sachin- **__Main Sachin._

_**Pooja- **__Oh. Koi kam tha mujhse?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha woh... Kya tum mujhse mil sakti ho?_

_**Pooja- **__Ha, lekin kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Jab aayogi tab main bata dunga, lekin main abhi nahi bata sakta._

_**Pooja- **__Thik hai. Lekin kab aur kaha milna hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Main tumhe text kar dunga._

_**Pooja- **__OK._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you._

_**Sachin disconnected the call and Purvi was listening to him. Sachin didn't know that she was there so she hid when he went from there.**_

_**Purvi(to herself)- **__Yeh Sachin ko kya ho gaya hai? Pooja se kyun milna chata hai? Jo bhi ho mujhe kya? Mujhe koi fark nahi padta._

_**Saying this to herself, she went back to her work. At 7 PM, everyone went to their house.**_

_**In Parking lots**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi tum jaho, mujhe kuch kaam hain._

_**Purvi- **__Kaunsa kaam?_

_**Sachin- **__Hai kuch tum jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai. _

_**Sachin- **__Bye._

_**Purvi- **__Bye._

_**Sachin went from there.**_

_**Purvi(thinking)- **__Aisa kaunsa kaam hai jo mujhe bhi nahi bataya? Kahin koi ladki se milne toh... Uski life hai woh jo bhi kare mujhe kya? I don't care._

_**Thinking this, she went to her house.**_

_**In Park**_

_**Sachin was waiting for Pooja. After sometimes, she came.**_

_**Pooja- **__Sorry woh main late ho gayi._

_**Sachin- **__It's OK._

_**Pooja- **__Aapko kya baat karni hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh mujhe tumhari help chahiye thi._

_**Pooja- **__Kaisi help?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh main ek ladki se pyaar karta hu, lekin woh mujhe sirf dost maanti hai._

_**Pooja- **__Aap kis ladki ki baat kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi ki?_

_**Pooja- **__Lekin aap aur __Purvi_ toh boyfriend and girlfriend hain na?

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Hum dost hain._

_**Pooja- **__Toh aap yeh keh rahe hain ki aap Purvi se pyaar karte hain, lekin Purvi aapko sirf dost maanti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Pooja- **__Toh iss mein main aapki kaise help sakti hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Main chata hu ki tum mujhe Purvi ka dil jeetne mein madat karo._

_**Pooja- **__Lekin i think Purvi aapko pasand karti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Karti hogi, lekin pyaar nahi karti._

_**Pooja- **__Agar pasand karti hai toh pyaar bhi karti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi._

_**Pooja- **__Agar nahi bhi karti toh ab karegi._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab?_

_**Pooja- **__Agar aap usse ignore karenge toh woh aapke pas aayegi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin main usse ignore nahi kar sakta._

_**Pooja- **__Aapko karna hoga. Tabhi toh usse pyaar kar ehsaas hoga. _

_**Sachin- **__Kya tum meri girlfriend banogi?_

_**Pooja- **__What?_

_**Sachin- **__I mean Purvi se samne. Agar woh hum dono ko ek saath dekhegi tabhi toh usse kuch feel hoga na._

_**Pooja- **__You are right._

_**Sachin- **__Toh kya tum meri grilfriend hone ka natak karogi?_

_**Pooja- **__Purvi ke liye karungi. Agar usse aap jaise pyaar karne wala milta hai toh of course i will be your fake girlfriend._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you._

_**Pooja- **__It's OK._

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Purvi was doing her work, but was thinking about where did Sachin go yesterday. She went near him, but he was busy in his work.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir..._

_**Sachin- **__Are Purvi tum? Kuch kaam tha?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir woh bas main aapse yeh puchna chati thi ki kal aap kaha gaye the?_

_**Sachin- **__Kal toh main apni girlfriend se milne gaya tha._

_**Purvi- **__Girl... friend?_

_**Sachin smiled seeing Purvi reaction.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun? Kya main itna bura hu ki meri koi girlfriend bhi nahi ho sakti?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi nahi aap bahut acche hain. Lekin girl... friend?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum yeh baar baar girlfriend girlfriend kyun keh rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi woh bas..._

_**Before Purvi could say anything else, Sachin got a call. He smiled seeing the number, but Purvi became confused.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Sachin- **__Hello sweetheart. _

_**Purvi was shocked to hear sweetheart from Sachin's mouth.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kaisi ho jaan?_

_**Purvi was stand behind him with open mouth. She was too shocked that she didn't know what was happening.**_

_**Sachin- **__I love you._

_**It became too much so she went to her desk. Sachin acted little more and disconnected the call.**_

_**Purvi(to herself)- **__Yeh ho kya raha hai? Mujhe itna ajib feel kyun ho raha hai?. Woh kissi se bhi baat kare mujhe usse kya? Koi fark nahi padta mujhe? Aur fark padna bhi nahi chahiye._

_**Purvi didn't know that Sachin was listening to her. Sachin smiled seeing Purvi like that. Some days passed and Sachin was still acting. Purvi didn't know that the girl Sachin is saying girlfriend to is Pooja. Purvi always felt sad whenever Sachin speak to any girls. One day on sunday, Purvi was watching movies, but someone belled the door. She opened the door and saw Pooja.**_

_**Purvi- **__Are Pooja tu. Ander aana._

_**They went inside and sat.**_

_**Pooja- **__Kaisi hai tu?_

_**Purvi- **__Main thik hu. Tu kaisi hai?_

_**Pooja- **__Main thik hu. Main tujhe invite karne aayi thi._

_**Purvi- **__Invite?_

_**Pooja- **__Ha woh aaj ki party mein ._

_**Purvi- **__Kis khushi mein?_

_**Pooja- **__Actually, mera boss ne party rakha hai._

_**Purvi- **__Toh tu apne boss ki party mein mujhe invite kyun kar rahi hai?_

_**Pooja- **__Mere boss ne kaha hai ki hum apne dost ke saath ja sakte hain. Aur tu toh jaanti hai ki mere jyada dost bhi nahi hain._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai. Main tere ghar aa jahungi._

_**Pooja- **__Usse bhi le aana._

_**Purvi- **__Kaun?_

_**Pooja- **__Sachin._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi yaar. Aaj kal woh koi aur ke saath busy hai._

_**Pooja- **__Koi aur matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi kaun hai woh, lekin hamesha usse phone karti hai. Aur jab bhi woh usse baat karta hai mujhe bahut bura lagta hai yaar. Mujhe khud nahi pata ki mujhe itna buru kyun lagta hai._

_**Pooja-**__ Kyunki tu usse pyaar karti hai._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi. Main usse pyaar nahi karti._

_**Pooja- **__Agar nahi karti toh accha hi hai kyunki woh jo usse phone karti hain woh main hi hu._

_**Purvi- **__Kya? Tu?_

_**Pooja- **__Ha. Sachin aur main ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin tune mujhe bataya kyun nahi?_

_**Pooja- **__Time hi nahi milla._

_**Purvi- **__Tu lucky hai jo tujhe Sachin jaisa pyaar karne wala milla._

_**Pooja- **__Woh toh main hu._

_**Purvi- **__Tu uske saath kyun nahi jati?_

_**Pooja-**__ Nahi yaar. Tu Sachin ke saath mere ghar aana. Waha se hum saath mein jahenge._

_**Purvi- **__OK._

_**Pooja went and Purvi closed the door. As soon as she closed the door, Purvi began to cry. After some hours, Purvi became ready and went to Sachin's house. When Sachin saw Purvi, he lost in her. She was looking so beautiful that anyone could fall in love with her. After sometimes, he came out of his thought and they went inside.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tum abhi tak ready nahi hue?_

_**Sachin- **__Kaha jane ke liye?_

_**Purvi- **__Pooja ne tumhe bataya nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Oh ha. Party right?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Main toh bhul hi gaya tha. Tum 5 minutes wait karo main abhi ready hoke aata hu._

_**Purvi- **__OK._

_**Sachin went to his room and Purvi waited for him. After some minutes, he came down. They were about to go, but Sachin's shirt's button came out. **_

_**Sachin- **__Oh god._

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh buttom... Tum rukko main abhi change karke aata hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi. Hama late ho raha hai. Main thik kar dungi._

_**Sachin- **__Kaise?_

_**Purvi- **__Ek minute._

_**She came there many times so she knew where is everything. She brought sew box and sewed the button. She was very close to him and Sachin was only looking at her. Her hair was coming on her face so he removed it. Purvi shivered on his touch and accidentally hurt herself. **_

_**Purvi- **__Ahhhhhhh._

_**Sachin- **__Purvi._

_**Sachin immediately held her hand. Both looked at each other and were lost in each other.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum thik ho?_

_**Purvi-**__ Ha... Ha main thik hu. Aur please mera itna fikar mat karo. Agar mujhe tumhari aadat ho gayi toh mujhe future mein problem ho jayegi._

_**Sachin- **__Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Purvi? Main hamesha tumhare saath rahunga toh problem kya ho sakti hai?_

_**Purvi(smiling)- **__Yeh sab kehne ke baate hain Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe ho kya gaya hai Purvi? _

_**Purvi- **__Wohi toh pata nahi hai ki mujhe kya ho gaya hai. Aisa lag raha hai jaise koi apna mujhse dur ja ho... Any ways, we are getting late._

_**Sachin- **__Ya._

_**She finished sewing the buttom and they went to Pooja's house. **_

_**In Car**_

_**Both of them were quiet and Purvi was looking very sad. She was looking like she could cry at anytime. Sachin was not able to see her sad.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Kuch bolo na?_

_**Purvi- **__Bole ke liye koi baat hi nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kahin dino se humne acche se baat bhi nahi ki hai._

_**Purvi- **__Tumhare pas mere liye time hi kaha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi-**__ Pooja ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Bata diya?_

_**Purvi- **__Main janti hu ki tum aur Pooja ek dusre se..._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Pooja ne tumhe kab bataya?_

_**Purvi- **__Aaj subah, jab woh mujhe invite karne aayi thi._

_**Sachin- **__Kya sach mein usne tumhe yeh bataya?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyun? Kya woh jhut bol rahi hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi, lekin ..._

_**Purvi-**__ Sach hi toh kaha na usne? Tumne toh mujhe nahi bataya, lekin usne bata diya. Do you know something?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Main yeh sun kar khus bhi hu, lekin kahin na kahin mujhe bahut dard bhi ho raha hai. Main khus hu ki Pooja ko tum jaisa accha insaan milla aur tumhe bhi Pooja milli jo bahut acchi ladki hai. Pata nahi kyun, lekin jab se maine yeh baat suni hai tabse bahut dukh bhi ho rahi hai._

_**Sachin couldn't say anything else so he didn't say anything. After sometimes, they reached Pooja's house. Pooja came out and saw Purvi in passenger seat, but when she was about to sit in back seat Purvi stopped her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ruk?_

_**Pooja- **__Kya hua Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Tu yaha baith main piche baithti hu._

_**Pooja- **__Nahi nahi it's OK._

_**Purvi- **__Waise bhi Sachin ke pas baith na tere haq hai._

_**Pooja- **__Thank you._

_**Purvi sat at back seat and Pooja sat in passenger seat. Sachin was only looking at Purvi while driving and Pooja saw that. Both Sachvi were looking very sad so Pooja thought to do something fun.**_

_**Pooja- **__Waise tum dono dost kaise bane?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh Sachin ne mujhe bachaya tha ek baar._

_**Pooja- **__Bachaya tha matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh Arjuuuuuuu..._

_**Sachin- **__Woh Purvi ko bachane ke chakkar main mujhe goli lagi thi toh hospital mein hum dost ban gaye._

_**Pooja- **__WOW! Hospital?_

_**Purvi- **__Iss mein wow kehne wali kya baat hai.?_

_**Pooja- **__Maine pehle kabhi suna nahi tha ki koi hospital mein bhi dosti ki shuruaat kar sakta hai. _

_**All of them smiled.**_

_**Sachin- **__Socha toh humne bhi nahi tha. Lekin tumhe pata hai hum dost bane se pehle se hi main Purvi se pyaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

_**Pooja looked at both Sachvi and Purvi. And Purvi was shocked.**_

_**Pooja-**__ Are Purvi tu itni shocked kyun ho gayi? Sachin ne Pooja kaha Purvi nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Ha ha. Maine toh Pooja kaha tha._

_**Purvi- **__Pooja kaha? Lekin mujhe laga ki..._

_**Pooja- **__Aisa nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Ha ha yaar aisa nahi hai._

_**Purvi became more sad when Sachin said that. Sachin and Pooja also felt sad.**_

_**Sachin(thinking)- **__I am sorry Purvi, lekin jab tak tum khud mujhe nahi kehti ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho main tumhe nahi keh satka ki main tumse pyaar karta hu. Main janta hu ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho. Saayad jitna main tumse pyaar karta hu usse kahin jyada tum mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin tumhe kehna hoga._

_**Pooja(thinking)- **__Yeh kya ho gaya? Maine toh usse khus karne ke liye baat shuru ki thi, lekin woh toh aur bhi dukhi ho gayi. I am sorry Purvi, lekin main cha kar bhi tujhe yeh bata nahi sakti ki Sachin mujhse nahi tujhse pyaar karta hai._

_**Purvi(thinking)- **__Kya sach mein Sachin ne Pooja kaha? Lekin mujhe itna bura kyun ho raha hai? Jab woh mujhe chuta hai toh mujhe bahut ajib si feel hoti hai. Kahin main Sachin se pyaar... Lekin main Sachin se pyaar nahi kar sakti. Woh meri dost se pyaar karta hai aur meri dost bhi usse pyaar karti hai. Main Sachin se pyaar nahi kar sakti. Main unn dono ke bich mein nahi aa sakti._

_**While thinking this, they reached the party place. They entered the place and it was decorated perfectly. Everyone in the party were enjoying the party, but three of them were very sad. After sometimes, Sachin pulled Pooja in the corner.**_

_**Pooja- **__Kya baat hai Sachin aap aise...?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumne Purvi ko woh sab kyun bataya?_

_**Pooja-**__ Are woh? Agar main yeh nahi batati toh Purvi ko pyaar ka eshaas hi nahi hota._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi bahut dukhi hai. Aur agar yeh sab karne se Purvi dukhi hai toh ab main yeh nahi kar sakta._

_**Pooja- **__Aap kya keh rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Main nahi chata ki woh dukhi ho. Kam se kam woh pehle muskurati toh thi. Lekin ab sirf roti rehti hai._

_**Pooja- **__Main yeh baat janti hu Sachin, lekin aap chinta mat kijiye._

_**Sachin- **__Kaise chinta naa karu Pooja? Purvi ro rahi hai aur tum keh rahi ho ki main chinta naa karu._

_**Pooja- **__Aaj Purvi kuch na kuch toh zarur karegi._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab?_

_**Pooja- **__Hama aaj ek saath rehna hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Isse kya hoga?_

_**Pooja- **__Agar woh hama saath dekhegi toh zarur woh aap ko kuch bolegi. _

_**Sachin- **__Lekin agar jyada dukhi ho gayi toh__**?**_

_**Pooja- **__Hama yeh risk toh lena hi hoga. Yehi hamara antim acting hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe lagta hai ki Purvi apne dil ki baat bolegi?_

_**Pooja- **__Zarur bolegi._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you Pooja._

_**Pooja- **__It's O..._

_**Before she could complete her word, she saw Purvi coming. She immediately hugged Sachin, but he was shocked. Purvi saw them in hug so she stopped her steps. Then she went from there and Pooja separeted from the hug.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya kar rahi ho tum?_

_**Pooja- **__Piche Purvi thi._

_**Sachin- **__Accha thik hai. Chalo._

_**They went to Purvi, but saw her crying. Sachin was about to go to her, but Pooja stopped him. Sachin drank the whole bottle of wine, which was near him.**_

_**Pooja- **__Aap yeh kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Main Purvi ko rote hue nahi dekh sakta._

_**Pooja-**__ Lekin Sachin, aap ke pine se kya hoga? Kuch nahi._

_**Sachin-**__ Kuch karo Pooja. Main Purvi ko rote hue nahi dekhna chata._

_**Pooja- **__Chaliye dance karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Dance?_

_**Pooja- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin yeh dance se toh Purvi aur bhi dukhi ho jayegi._

_**Pooja-**__ Lekin hama yeh karna hi hoga. Aur maine kaha tha na ki yeh hamari antim acting hogi? Toh please._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Pooja..._

_**Pooja- **__Please._

_**All started to dance so Sachin and Pooja also went to dance floor. While dancing, Sachin was only looked at Purvi. Purvi was looking at them dancing. After sometimes, Sachin slowing started to loss his senses. They finished the dancing, but Purvi was missing.**_

_**Pooja- **__Yeh Purvi kaha chali gayi._

_**Sachin- **__Abhi toh yahi thi._

_**Pooja- **__Chaliye dhunte hain._

_**They searched for Purvi and finally, they found her. They went near her, but became shocked.**_

_**Note- So what do you think that is? What made Sachin and Pooja shocked? What do you think is going to happen? Will this be the last acting for Sachin and Pooja?**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. I am waiting for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews**_

_**Thanks to- duo angel, Ananya Gautam, , katiiy, sundas, .1, nisha, neha, mano, zehra, esha, Ansha, adk, Juhi. Jatin, and Guests**_

_**Ananya Gautam- I am very happy that i made you smile. I always want you and everyone in the world to smiled. And i also think that Sachin was worried about Purvi in Sunday's episode.**_

_** .1, Zehra, Ansha, Guest- You are right that Purvi is drunk.**_

_**Nisha- I didn't know that it was bakwas so thanks for letting me know. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Sorry if i missed any names and for mistakes. Hope you will like it.**_

* * *

_**They became shocked because Purvi was drunk.**_

_**Pooja- **__Oh my god! Purvi ne toh pi rakka hai._

_**Sachin- **__Purvi tum thik toh hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Main... Main thik... hu._

_**Pooja- **__Chaliye ghar chalte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo._

_**Pooja- **__Oh god. Aapne bhi toh piya hai._

_**Sachin- **__It's OK... Kuch nahi hoga. Maine jyada nahi pi hai._

_**Pooja-**__ Puri bottle pi kar aap keh rahe hain ki aapne jyada nahi pi hai?_

_**Sachin-**__ Main janta hu ki... mujhe nahi pina chahiye tha, lekin... ab chalte hain._

_**Pooja- **__Chaliye._

_**They brought Purvi into the car and Sachin sat in driving seat.**_

_**Pooja- **__Aap drive nahi kar payenge. Main drive karti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi Pooja, main... thik hu. Tumhe drop karke main Purvi... ko bhi uske ghar chod dunga._

_**Pooja- **__Are you sure aap kar sakte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Yes._

_**Pooja- **__OK._

_**He drove off to Pooja's house, but Pooja was so worried. Both Sachvi were drunk, and Sachin was trying hard to act normal, but he was lossing his balance. After sometimes, they reached Pooja's house.**_

_**Pooja-**__ Kya aapko sach mein lagta hai ki aap Purvi ke ghar tak drive kar sakte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha... Main kar... kar sakta hu._

_**Pooja- **__I don't think so._

_**Sachin- **__Don't... worry._

_**Pooja- **__Main Purvi ke ghar tak drive karu please?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi... Tum jaho... Tumhara ghar aa gaya hai._

_**Pooja- **__Lekin aapne bhi piya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tum itna... tension kyun le rahi ho? Main kar... kar sakta hu._

_**Pooja- **__Thik hai. Dhan rakna Purvi ka. Take care._

_**Sachin- **__OK._

_**Pooja worriedly went to her house and Sachin drove off to Purvi's house. Purvi was too drunk that she was talking to herself. Sachin smiled seeing her like that and after some minutes they hardly reached Purvi's house. Sachin can out of the car and made Purvi came out, but she was too drunk that it was impossible for her to stand by herself. Sachin wrapped her arm around his shoulder and took her inside, but he lost his balance. He fell on the floor and Purvi fell on him. Both of them laughed, but they didn't know why were they laughing.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe ek baat... pata hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyaa?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum haste hue... aur bhi... khubsurat lagti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Tum bhi bahuttt... acche lagte ho._

_**They smiled and hardly get up. They reached Purvi's room and Sachin made her sleep. When he was about to go, she held his hand. She came to him and before Sachin could say anything, she hugged his tightly. She started to cry, but Sachin became confused.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua... Purvi? Tum ro kyun... rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Please mujhe... chod ke mat jaho._

_**Sachin- **__Main kahin nahi... ja raha hu. Lekin tum... ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Tum mere...saath hi raho._

_**Sachin- **__Aaho baitho._

_**He made her sat on bed and he also sat beside her. **_

_**Purvi- **__Tum mujhe... chod ke toh nahi jahoge na?_

_**Sachin- **__Kabhi nahi jahunga._

_**Purvi- **__Promise?_

_**Sachin- **__Promise._

_**Purvi again hugged him and he also hugged her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Jab tum mere pas hote hona... toh... mujhe bahut accha lagta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe bhi._

_**Purvi-**__ I think i love you... Jab tum kisi aur ke pas... jate ho na toh... mujhe bahut bura lagta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kya tum sach mein... mujhse pyaar karti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha. I love you so much._

_**Sachin- **__Main bhi... tumse bahut pyaar karta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Sach?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**They hugged each other more tightly, but both of them didn't know what was happening. Sachin kissed her forehead and she shivered on his kiss.**_

_**Sachin- **__Waise tum aaj... bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you._

_**Sachin- **__Ab tum so... jaho main chalta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi._

_**Sachin-**__ Main raat bhar... tumhare saath nahi reh sakta._

_**Purvi-**__ Tum mujhse pyaar karte hona... toh kya problem hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha... main tumse bahut pyaar karta hu... lekin ab mujhe jana hoga. _

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Agar main yaha raha... toh woh bhi ho sakta hai... jo nahi hona chahiye._

_**Purvi- **__Aaj main tumhare saath rehna... chati hu Sachin. Chahe kuch bhi ho... lekin tum mat jaho. Main tumhare... bina nahi reh sakti._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai tum so jaho... Main dusre room mein jata hu._

_**He made her lay, but when he was about to go, she again held his hand. She opened her arm for him and Sachin smiled. He hugged her tightly and they spent that night with each other with full of love. Next morning, Purvi woke up and became shocked when she saw her head on Sachin's chest. Sachin was hugging her while holding her hand. She looked at him, but he was sleeping peacefully. She began to cry and her tears fell on his hand.**_

_**Purvi- **__Hey bhagwan yeh sab... Mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahi aa raha? Main aisa kaise kar sakti hu? Yeh nahi ho sakta._

_**She was saying all this and Sachin woke up. When he woke up, he also became shocked. **_

_**Sachin- **__Oh god! Yeh kya...?_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh sab tumhari wajase hua hai._

_**Sachin- **__Maine kya kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Agar tum Pooja ke saath dance nahi karte toh mujhe jalan hi nahi hota aur naahi main piti. Please tum yaha se jaho._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin..._

_**Purvi- **__I said go from here._

_**Sachin- **__Tum kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap please jahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Thik... thik hai._

_**Sachin went to his house and Purvi started to cry. After crying for sometimes, she controlled herself and get ready to go to Bureau. **_

_**In Bureau**_

_**When Sachin came, everyone were working. He wished everyone and started his work. He looked for Purvi, but she was not there. After 10 minutes, Purvi came Bureau and Sachin went to her.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum thik toh hona Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Jo kuch bhi hua uske bad main thik kaise ho sakti hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Main janta hu ki jo hua woh nahi hona chahiye tha._

_**Purvi- **__Ab jante hain, lekin uss waqt kya ho gaya tha?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe kuch yaad nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Yehi toh problem hai. Hama kuch yaad nahi. Na mujhe yaad hai aur naahi aapko._

_**Purvi was with full of tears and Sachin was standing beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she removed it.**_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Aap chinta mat kijiye, main aapko utni hi respect karungi jitna pehle karti thi._

_**Sachin- **__Main janta hu Purvi, lekin..._

_**Purvi- **__Saayad aap bhul rahe hain sir ki hum iss waqt Bureau mein hain. Aur hum yaha apna kam karne aaye hain naahi apna personal baate karne._

_**Sachin- **__Main janta hua, lekin..._

_**Purvi- **__Please sir. Hum yeh baat ko yahi khatam karenge toh wohi accha hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**They started their work, but Purvi was full of tears. Purvi hid her tears from everybody, but not from Sachin. Sachin was looking at her all the time. Purvi tried her best to act normal, but she couldn't stop her tears. After sometimes, it became too much so Sachin held her hand and pulled her outside. All the other officers became confused, but didn't say anything.**_

_**Outside the Bureau**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, mera haath chodiye._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe kya lagta hai ki sirf tumhe hi dukh ho raha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Aapko kis baat ki dukh ho sakti hai sir? Aap ek ladke hain aur main ek ladki._

_**Sachin- **__Ladka aur ladki se kya fark padta hai?_

_**Purvi-**__ Fark padta hai sir. Yeh jo hamare bech hua usse aapki koi haani nahi ho sakti, lekin mujhe ho sakti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab kya hai tumhara?_

_**Purvi- **__Main pregnant ho sakti hu. _

_**Sachin- **__Pregnant?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, pregnant. Aur aapko pata hai ki iss duniya mein single ladki ko kya kya sunna padta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Kaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Shaadi karne._

_**Purvi- **__Main aapse shaadi karna nahi chati._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tum kya chati ho?_

_**Purvi-**__ Main bas yeh chati hu ki aaj se hum sirf... senior aur junior ke tara rahe._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin hamari dosti...?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh dosti toh kal raat hi khatam ho gayi._

_**Sachin- **__Jo kuch bhi hua uss mein hamari dosti ko kyun la rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Issi dosti ke wajase hi toh hum itne karib aaye hain._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin ek galti ki wajase tum hamari dosti ko todna chati ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Humne galti nahi pap kiya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Hum ek dusre se pyaar..._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi karte. Main aapse pyaar nahi karti sir. Aur aap Pooja se... Oh god maine Pooja ko dhoka de diya._

_**Sachin- **__Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Pooja ne mujh par kitna bharosa kiya tha, lekin maine ek pal mein hi uske bharose ko tod diya._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa nahi hai Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Toh phir kaisa hai sir? Hamari ek galti ke wajase Pooja ki jindagi barbad ho gayi._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Main Pooja se baat karunga._

_**Purvi- **__Jo hona tha woh toh ho gaya sir. Ab kya bacha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum chati kya ho?_

_**Purvi-**__ Main wohi chati hu jo maine aapko kaha tha. Aajse hum sirf senior aur junior hain._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin..._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Ab main iss bare mein koi baat nahi karna chati. Jitna baat karenge utna hi dard hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai. Agar tum sach main hamari dosti ko todna chati ho toh thik hai. _

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Purvi was crying while she was talking with Sachin. She wiped her tears and moved toward Bureau. Sachin standed there with tears in his eyes. When Purvi entered the Bureau, Shreya came to her.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya baat hai Purvi? _

_**Purvi- **__Kya? Kuch bhi toh nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Tum aaj bahut lag rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__A... alag?_

_**Shreya- **__Pata nahi kyun, lekin tum aaj sach mein alag rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Sach mein?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha. Raat mein aisa kya kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch... kuch nahi..._

_**Shreya- **__Are main toh mazak kar rahi thi._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh mazak tha? Lekin mujhe laga ki..._

_**Shreya- **__Kya laga?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Sachin sir kaha hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Koi baat nahi. Aate hi honge._

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Saying this, they went to their desk. After 5 minutes, Sachin came and started his work. After sometimes, there was a case reported so they went to the crime scene.**_

_**In Hotel, At Crime Scene**_

_**Daya- **__Lagta hai yeh dono pati patni the._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Saayad chorne ke irade se mara hai. Sab kuch lapata hai._

_**Daya- **__Sachin tum bhi kuch bolo na._

_**Sachin- **__Kya bolu sir? Aap sab hain na._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum aur Purvi room check karo._

_**Sachin- **__Purvi ke saath?_

_**Daya- **__Koi problem hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir hum..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya problem hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi sir. Chalo Purvi._

_**Sachvi went from there, but they didn't talk much. The case was difficult to understand so all of them returned to Bureau.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**ACP- **__Daya kuch pata chala ki kya hua tha?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab toh Dr. Tarika hi kuch bata sakti hain. Unn ke alaba aur koi bata nahi sakta._

_**Everyone smiled so Sachvi also smiled with them. **_

_**Freddy- **__Waise Abhijeet sir, Dr. Salunkhe bhi bata sakte hain yeh toh._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bata sakte hain, lekin Dr, Tarika jo hain woh..._

_**ACP- **__Yeh sab band karo._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sorry sir._

_**ACP- **__Waise yeh khoon Hotel mein hua hai na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh Sachin tum aur Purvi Hotel jaho._

_**Sachvi- **__OK sir._

_**ACP- **__Aur ek baat._

_**Purvi- **__Yes, sir?_

_**ACP- **__Tum dono ko couple banke jana hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin sir iski kya zarurat hai?_

_**ACP- **__Zarurat hai kyunki khoon bhi toh pati patni ka hi hua tha na._

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir, lekin hum..._

_**ACP- **__It's my order._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin sir hama kab jana hoga?_

_**ACP- **__Aaj raat._

_**Purvi- **__Aajjjjjjj raatttttt._

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua Purvi? Raat sunte hi kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi bas aise hi._

_**ACP- **__Toh tum dono ready ho jaho._

_**Sachvi- **__OK sir._

_**After Sometimes, In Hotel**_

_**Sachvi went as a couple, but both of them were not happy. They were dressed like a newly couple. They were about to entered the room, but a woman stopped them.**_

_**Woman- **__Tum dono ki abhi abhi shaadi hui hai kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Ji woh hum..._

_**Purvi- **__Ha aunty._

_**Woman-**__ Tum dono ko dekh kar aisa lagta hai jaise tum dono ek dusre se apne aapse bhi jyada pyaar karte ho._

_**Sachin- **__Ha, aunty woh hum..._

_**Purvi- **__Ji ha aunty, main inse bahut pyaar karti hu._

_**Sachin looked at Purvi with full of surprise and the woman was looking at them.**_

_**Woman- **__Lekin tumhari mang par sindoor kyun nahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh aunty main..._

_**Woman- S**__aayad bhul gayi tum, lekin yeh acchi baat nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha aunty._

_**Woman- **__Ek minute ruko._

_**The woman went to her room and brought sindoor and Sachvi became shocked.**_

_**Sachin- **__Aunty yeh..._

_**Woman- **__Yeh sindoor hai._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin aunty yeh aap yaha kyun layi hain?_

_**Woman- **__Maine yeh mandir se laya hai. Yeh sindoor jo bhi lagata hai uski jodi 7 janam tak bane rehti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin yeh hum nahi..._

_**Woman- **__Bhagwan ka ashirvad hai yeh. Laga lo._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin aunty main yeh nahi laga sakti._

_**Woman- **__Kyun nahi laga sakti?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi woh bas..._

_**Woman- **__Tum hi laga do beta._

_**Sachin- **__Ji main?_

_**Woman- **__Tumhari hi patni hai na? Toh soch kyun rahe ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi woh..._

_**Before he could complete his sentence, the woman held his hand and made him put the sindoor in Purvi's forhead. Purvi was full of tears and the woman was smiling while Sachin was shocked.**_

_**Woman- **__Ab tum dono kabhi cha kar bhi ek dusre se dur nahi ja pahoge._

_**The woman went to her room, which was next to their's. Purvi run inside with full of tears and Sachin followed her.**_

_**In Sachvi's Room**_

_**When Purvi was about to enter the bathroom, Sachin held her hand. **_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, please chodiye mera haath._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_**Purvi- **__Hum yaha apna kaam karne aaye hain sir. Koi personal baate karne nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Main bas yeh kehna chata hu ki i am sorry._

_**Purvi- **__Sorry! Aapne meri jindagi mazak bana diya hai sir aur aap keh rahe hain ki i am sorry._

_**Sachin- **__Maine aisa kuch nahi kiya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kal raat jo hua kya woh bhi apne nahi kiya tha?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum baar baar kal raat ki baat kyun karti ho?_

_**Purvi-**__ Kyunki kal ki raat ne mere sapne ko hi tod diya._

_**Sachin- **__Sapne?_

_**Purvi- **__Har ladki ka sapna hota hai sir ki usse sabse jyada pyaar karne wala jeevan saathi mille, lekin kal raat hamare bech jo hua uske bad koi mujhse shaadi toh kya mujhe aankh utha kar bhi nahi dekhega. Aur mere parents ka sapna ka kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Main yeh sab janta hu Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Agar jante hain toh mujhe chod kyun nahi dete? Mujhse dur rahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai Purvi. Agar tumhe mere dur rehne se shanti milti hain toh thik hai. Main toh bas yahi chata hu ki tum khus raho._

_**Before Purvi could reply, he went to bathroom. Purvi came infront of mirror and looked at herself. She looked at the sindoor, which was on her forehead. She broke down and started crying.**_

_**Purvi(to herself)- **__I am sorry Sachin. Main kabhi tumhe hurt karna nahi chati thi, lekin aaj maine tumhe jaan bhuj kar hurt kiya. Lekin main karti bhi toh kya? Tum Pooja se pyaar karte ho aur Pooja bhi tumse pyaar karti hi. Main nahi chati ki tum dono ki jindagi mein meri wajase koi bhi problem aaye. Tumhe mujhse dur rehna hi hoga. Mujhe yeh toh yaad nahi ki kal raat kya hua, lekin itna jaanti hu ki uss mein meri marzi saamil thi. Main yeh jaanti hu ki tumne mere saath jabar jasti nahi ki hai. But I am sorry._

_**She was saying all this to herself and was crying. After some minutes, Sachin came out so Purvi wiped her tears and went to bathroom. After sometimes, Purvi came out of the bathroom, but Sachin was sitting on the chair. She went near him, but he stood up and moved back.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi woh bas main tumse dur hi rehna chata hu._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, abhi tak koi unusual chiz bhi nahi hai toh aap rest ki jiye._

_**Sachin- **__Agar itna hi fikar hai toh dekhawah kyun karti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Kaisi dekhawah?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe sirf senior maane ki dekhawah._

_**Purvi- **__Main dekhawah nahi karti sir. Aap sirf mere senior hain._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh sach nahi hai. Aur tum bhi yeh jaanti ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Mujhe pata hai sir ki mera sach kya hai. Main bas yehi chati hu ki aap rest kijiye._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki raat mein kuch bhi ho sakta hai... Matlab koi emergency bhi ho sakti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin yaha sirf ek hi bed hai._

_**Purvi- **__Koi baat nahi aap main yahi thik hu._

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum chati ho ki main so jahu toh tumhe bhi so na hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin-**__ Matlab tum bed par so jaho, main yaha chair pe thik hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Chaliye._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin..._

_**Purvi pulled his hand and moved toward bed. Sachin was confused, but was just looking at her. She made him lay and was about to go, but her breshlet sticked with Sachin's watch. So, she fell on him. They share a cute eye contact and after sometimes, they came to the reality. Purvi tried hand to separated the breshlet and the watch, but Sachin was smiling seeing her. She was shocked to see him smiling, but she didn't say anything. After sometimes, Purvi was still trying, but it didn't came out. Sachin tried to take out so their hand touched. Purvi looked at him, but he didn't look at her. After sometimes, it came out so Purvi was about to go, but Sachin held her hand.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum bhi yaha so jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Aap mujhe yaha so ne ke liye kaise keh sakte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Toh tum mere saath nahi so sakti right?_

_**Purvi- **__Bilkul nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Ek minute._

_**Sachin get up and divided the bed into two by putting the pillows in the middle.**_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhara aur mera bed._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin yeh toh phir bhi ek hi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Aur koi rashta bhi nahi hai. Tum chati ho ki main yaha so hu aur main chata hu ki tum yaha so jaho toh yehi ek rashta hai._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi went to other side and slept. Both of them were sleeping, but after some times, Sachin moved close to her and hugged her while sleeping. Purvi open her eyes and became shocked. She tried to moved away, but he hugged her more tightly. Tears fell from her eyes, but she let him hug her. **_

_**At Mid Night**_

_**Purvi woke up and looked for Sachin, but he was not there.**_

_**Note- So where do you think Sachin went? And why did he went? What can be the reason? Will Purvi be able to keep him away from herself?**_

_**A/N- I Hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. I will post another chapter as soon as you do review. I will be waiting for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews**_

_**Thanks to- CID's Fan, katiiy, Ananya Gautam, .1, barkha, Ansha, neha, 1211cid, juhi, adk and Guests.  
**_

_**I didn't get that much reviews in previous chapter so please review in this chapter.**_

_**I hope you will like it.**_

_**Sorry if i missed any names and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Purvi woke up and looked for Sachin, but he was not there.**_

_**Purvi(thinking)- **__Yeh Sachin kaha chala gaya? Kahin usse kuch hua toh nahi? Oh god. Please god Sachin ka raksha karna. Mujhe bata kar bhi nahi gaya. Please god._

_**She searched him all over the room, but he was not there. Then, she went outside the room. She was looking for him all over the Hotel, but didn't find him. Then she went outside the Hotel and saw Sachin fighting with two men. She went to them and she also involved in the fighting. Sachin was shocked to see her there, but it was the right time to react. The men were trying to run away, but Sachin caught them. They took them to the Bureau.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**ACP- **__Yeh dono kaun hain Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Inn dono ne hi unn pati patni ko marra tha sir._

_**Man 1- **__Hama maaf kardo saab._

_**Man 2- **__Hum agli baar se aisa nahi karenge._

_**ACP- **__Agli baar se jail mein karna._

_**Man 1**__- Hum toh sirf chori karne gaye the, lekin unn dono bech mein aa gaye. Iss liye hama usse marna padha._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin chori kyun karte ho tum dono?_

_**Man 2- **__Hum bahut garib hain. Iss liye apne bacho ko paalne ke liye yeh karte hain. _

_**Man 1- **__Hum uske kamre mein chori karte hain, jiski nayi nayi shaadi hui ho._

_**Purvi- **__Aisa kyun?_

_**Man 2- **__Shaadi ke jevar hote hain na unke pas._

_**ACP- **__Tum dono ne 2 khoon kiye hain. Ab jeevan bhar jail mein hi rehna._

_**They sent the men and Sachvi came to ACP.**_

_**ACP- **__Good job Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **__Aur Purvi tumne bhi accha kaam kiya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Maine kuch nahi kiya hai sir. Sab toh Sachin sir ne kiya hai._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai. Ab tum dono ghar jaho._

_**Sachvi- **__OK sir._

_**ACP went and Purvi was also about to go, but Sachin held her hand. She turned around and looked at him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap hamesha mere haath kyun pakadte hain?_

_**Sachin-**__ Sorry, lekin mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Jaldi boliye mere pas aapke baato ke liye time nahi hain._

_**Sachin- **__Pehle tum yeh acting karna band karo._

_**Purvi-**__ Main koi acting vcting nahi kar rahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum sach mein chati ho ki main tumse dur rahu toh mujhe hug kyun karne diya?_

_**Purvi- **__Hug...?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha hug. Aur itna hi nahi, tumhe meri chinta bhi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Aapko bahut badhi galat faami hui hai sir._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Mujhe koi galat faami nahi hui hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Sir please. Aapne kaha tha ki aap mujhse dur rahenge toh yeh sab kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Main tumhare karib aana bhi nahi chata._

_**Purvi- **__Agar nahi chate toh sote waqt mujhe hug kyun kiya?_

_**Sachin- **__Anjaane mein hui tha woh. Aur tumne mujhe hug kyun karne diya? Tum toh mujhse dur rehna chati thi na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ab bhi yahi chati hu. Aur rahi baat hug karne deneki toh mujhe nahi lagta ki aapko reason batana itna zaruri hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tum mat batao, lekin mujhe sach pata hai. _

_**Purvi- **__Aap jo bhi sochiye sir, lekin mujhe aapki koi chinta nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Dekhte hain. _

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi turned around and her eyes were full of tears. She wiped her tears so he couldn't see. Then she went to her house and Sachin also went to his house.**_

_**In Purvi's House**_

_**Purvi got fresh and was about to sleep, but saw that the sindoor was still on her forehead. She remembered how Sachin put the sindoor on her forehead. She smiled at first, but then she tried to her best to remove the sindoor, but it didn't go off. **_

_**Purvi- **__Oh god. Yeh sindoor nikaal kyun nahi raha hai? Mujhe isse nikal na hi hoga. Kahin kisi ne dekh liya toh... Nahi nahi main sindoor nahi laga sakti. _

_**She tried her best, but it didn't came out so she slept. Next day, Sachin was getting ready and someone belled the door. He went to open the door and saw Pooja.**_

_**Sachin- **__Are Pooja tum?_

_**Pooja- **__Sorry agar maine aapko disturb kiya ho toh._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi nahi aaho na._

_**They went inside and sat on sofa.**_

_**Pooja- **__Sachin main bas yeh jaanne aayi thi ki uss raat kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Mat... matlab?_

_**Pooja- **__Aap aur Purvi dono ne hi piya tha toh mujhe laga ki kahin... Aapko yaad nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe toh bas yeh yaad hai ki Purvi ne aur maine piya tha aur saayad maine tumhe drop bhi kiya tha._

_**Pooja-**__ Ha aur aapne kaha tha ki aap Purvi ko bhi drop kar denge._

_**Sachin- **__Kya Purvi aur main saath the?_

_**Pooja-**__ Ha. Maine kaha bhi tha aapko ki main Purvi ke ghar tak drive karti hu, lekin aap nahi maane._

_**Sachin- **__Kash maine tumhari baat maani hoti._

_**Pooja- **__Kyun? Kya hua?_

_**Sachin-**__ Hama yaad toh nahi ki raat mein kya hua, lekin jab hum subah uthe toh..._

_**Pooja- **__Hum... Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Main aur Purvi._

_**Pooja- **__Aap aur Purvi ek saath..._

_**Sachin- **__Pata nahi Pooja. Yeh kaise ho gaya, lekin jab hum subah uthe toh humne dekha ki hum ek hi bed par the._

_**Pooja- **__Oh god. Aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh sach hai Pooja. Hama natak karna hi nahi chahiye tha._

_**Pooja- **__Lekin hama thodi na pata tha ki yeh sab hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Purvi ne hamari dosti bhi tod di._

_**Pooja- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Pata nahi woh keh rahi thi ki humne galti nahi pap kiya hai. Saayad yehi waja ho._

_**Pooja- **__Yeh pap kaise ho sakta hai Sachin. Aap aur Purvi ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Sachin-**__ Hum galat the Pooja. Purvi ne khud mujhse kaha ki woh mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_**Pooja- **__Purvi ne aisa iss liye kaha kyunki woh nahi janti ki aap usse pyaar karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab?_

_**Pooja-**__ Woh sochti hai ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain. Purvi iss liye juth bol rahi hai kyunki usse lagta hai ki woh hamari bech aa rahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab Purvi mujhse pyaar karti hai?_

_**Pooja- **__Of course karti hai. Aur uss raat jo bhi hua woh sirf aapne toh nahi kiya hai na? Purvi ki bhi marzi saamil thi uss mein._

_**Sachin-**__ Matlab tum yeh kehna chati ho ki jo bhi hua uss mein Purvi ki marzi saamil thi?_

_**Pooja- **__Aur nahi toh kya? Aap usse pyaar karte hain aur woh bhi aapse pyaar karti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh Purvi iss liye mujhse dur reh rahi hai kyunki usse lagta hai ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain?_

_**Pooja- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe pata nahi Pooja. Main kitna guilty feel kar raha tha. Abhi bhi guilty feel ho raha hai, lekin utna nahi jitna pehle kar raha tha._

_**Pooja- **__Ab aapko Purvi ko sach bata dena chahiye. _

_**Sachin- **__Aaj hi bata dunga._

_**Pooja- **__Best of luck._

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum nahi hoti na toh pata nahi aaj kya hota. Mujhe toh aisa lag raha tha ki kahin maine Purvi ke saath jabar jasti naa kiya ho._

_**Pooja- **__Aisa nahi hai. Ab main chalti hu aur aaj Purvi ko bata hi dena. Main good news ka wait karungi._

_**Sachin- **__Kuch khake toh jaho._

_**Pooja- **__Nahi mujhe kahin aur bhi jana hai._

_**Sachin- **__Main tumhe drop kar dunga._

_**Pooja- **__That's great. Waise bhi main yaha texi mein aayi thi._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo._

_**They went from there and after some minutes, they reached the place. Pooja came out of the car, but Sachin also came out.**_

_**Pooja- **__Aapko bhi yaha kaam hai kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Mujhe bas tumhe phirse thanks kehna tha. Thank you._

_**Pooja- **__It's OK._

_**Sachin hugged Pooja and she was confused. She also hugged him thinking as a friend. They were hugging each other, but Purvi saw them hugging. They didn't know that Purvi was seeing them. Purvi saw them from the car and she was both happy and sad. Purvi passed from there and they get seperated.**_

_**Sachin- **__Bye._

_**Pooja- **__Bye._

_**Sachin went from there.**_

_**In Bureau's Parking lots.**_

_**Purvi parked her car and was about to go, but Sachin called her from behind. Purvi continue walking, but he pulled her toward him. Purvi was confused thinking why is he doing that, but became shocked when he hugged her tightly. Her eyes were full of tears. She didn't know how to react on that so she let him hug her, but remembered how he and Pooja were hugging. She jerked him, which made him surprised.**_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh sab kya hai sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Main toh bas..._

_**He went near her, but she stepped back.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, please mere pas mat aayiye._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai. Main bas yeh kehna chata tha ki main tumse..._

_**Before he could complete his sentence, Nikhil interrupted him.**_

_**Nikhil- **__Good morning sir. Good morning Purvi._

_**Sachvi- **__Good morning Nikhil._

_**Nikhil- **__Aap yaha kya kar rahe sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi woh main bas... Kuch nahi._

_**Nikhil- **__Aur Purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi._

_**Nikhil- **__Tumhe khud pata nahi ki tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Nikhil- **__Kahin pagal toh nahi ho gayi ho tum?_

_**Purvi(looking toward Sachin)- **__Abhi tak toh nahi, lekin bahut jaldi pagal bhi ho jahungi._

_**Sachin- **__Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi. Chaliye._

_**They went inside Bureau, but no one was there yet. **_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Nikhil- **__Lagta hai abhi tak koi aaya nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Ha Nikhil._

_**Nikhil- **__Ab toh bore ho jayega. Socha tha aaj koi case bhi nahi hai toh maza aayega, lekin yaha toh koi nahi hai._

_**Nikhil made a sad face.**_

_**Purvi- **__Woh toh hai Nikhil._

_**Sachin- **__Ab toh kaam hi karna hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Excuse me. Aaj hama mauka milla hai kuch mazedar karne ke liye aur aap keh rahe hain ki hama kaam karna hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Jaisa tum samaj rahi ho waisa nahi hai._

_**Nikhil- **__Toh phir kaisa hai sir?_

_**Purvi- **__Bataiye aapka matlab kya tha? Aap humse senior hain iska matlab yeh nahi ki hum hamesha aapki baat maan henge._

_**Sachin- **__Dekho Purvi tum..._

_**Purvi- **__Kya dekho? Jo dekhna tha humne dekh liye. Ab aur kuch dekhna bakhi nahi hai._

_**Nikhil- **__Purvi ek baar sir ko bolne toh do ki unka kya matlab tha._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe laga tha ki tum mere saath doge, lekin tum bhi Sachin ke saath... Tum dono jo kaho, lekin jab tak sab nahi aa jate tab tak main kaam nahi karungi._

_**Sachin- **__Mera bhi toh yehi matlab tha._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin thodi der pehle toh tum khud keh rahe the ki hama kaam karna hoga aur ab yeh keh rahe ho?_

_**Nikhil- **__Ek minute Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Nikhil came near her and looked at her. Sachvi were surprised, but Nikhil became angry.**_

_**Nikhil- **__Main tumse kabhi baat nahi karunga Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhse baat nahi karoge? Lekin kyun?_

_**Nikhil- **__Tumne shaadi karli aur hama bataya bhi nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Shaadi! Woh bhi Purvi ne?_

_**Nikhil- **__Aur nahi toh kya sir? Purvi ke mang toh dekhiye. Sindoor lagaya hai isne._

_**Sachin looked at her and saw that her forehead was still little red. He remembered how he put the sindoor on her forehead and smiled. **_

_**Sachin- **__Ho ha._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh tum dono kya keh rahe ho?_

_**Nikhil- **__Tumne hama apni shaadi mein invite tak nahi kiya. _

_**Sachin- **__Ha yaar. Purvi ne shaadi karli aur hama bulaya bhi nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha ki tum dono bol kya rahe ho._

_**Nikhil- **__Sachin sir please kuch kijiye._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo._

_**Sachin took her infront the mirror. Sachin smiled and Purvi realized that her forehead is still little red. Then Nikhil realized that his phone is left in car.**_

_**Nikhil- **__Lagta hai mera phone car mein reh gaya hai. _

_**Sachin- **__Phone?_

_**Nikhil- **__Main apna phone lekar aata hu._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Nikhil went to get his phone and Purvi was checking herself in the mirror. While she was looking at mirror, Sachin came and hugged her from behind. Purvi was full of shocked seeing this. She turned around and looked at him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir yeh..._

_**Before she could say anything else, he again hugged her. She didn't know what to do. She was full of tears and hugged him back. After sometimes, she jerked him and she was full of tears.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir yeh aap kya kar rahe hain? Ab hum dost nahi hain. Aur koi senior apne junior ko hug nahi karta._

_**Sachin- **__Toh maine kab kaha ki hum dost hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Toh aapne mujhe hug kyun kiya?_

_**Nikhil- **__Huggggggggg!_

_**Sachvi looked at him and Purvi wiped her tears. Nikhil came to them, but was confused.**_

_**Nikhil- **__Sachin sir ne tumhe hug kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha... Mera matlab nahi._

_**Nikhil- **__Kiya bhi toh kya hua? Sachin sir toh tumhare best friend hain na toh hug toh simple chiz hai._

_**Sachin- **__Wohi toh Nikhil. Hug toh bahut hi simple chiz hai. Dekho..._

_**Sachin again hugged her infront Nikhil and Purvi was shocked thinking why is he behaving like that.**_

_**Sachin- **__Aaj kal ki duniya mein yeh hug toh kuch bhi nahi hai. Log toh kiss bhi karte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Kyaaaaa! Kiss?_

_**Nikhil- **__Tumhe pata nahi hai kya Purvi? Kuch log nahi karte, lekin jyada log toh kiss bhi karte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Aur main unhi kuch logo mein se ek hua. Yeh kiss biss... no way._

_**Sachin- **__Dost ko naa sahi, lekin apne pati ko toh karti hogi. Kiss!_

_**Nikhil- **__Oh ha. Tumne bataya nahi ki tumhara pati kaun hai._

_**Purvi- **__Are jab pati hoga tabhi toh batahungi na._

_**Sachin- **__Juth kyun bol rahi ho Purvi? Sindoor pehn kar jhut bolna acchi baat nahi hoti._

_**Purvi- **__Dekho Sachin. Ab tum bhi shuru mat ho jaho. Tumne hi toh lagai thi kal._

_**Nikhil- **__Kyaaaaaaa! Sachin sir ne tumhari mang mein sindoor lagai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha... Matlab nahi... Matlab ha._

_**Nikhil- **__Matlab Sachin sir hi tumhare pati hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Nikhil woh..._

_**Sachin couldn't continue his sentence because Duo, Shreya, Freddy, and Pankaj came.**_

_**Sachvi & Nikhil- **__Good morning._

_**All started to do their work, but Nikhil was thinking about the sindoor. After some hours, they went for lunch.**_

_**In Cafeteria**_

_**All were eating their lunch, but suddenly Sachin got a call. He went little far and received the call.**_

_**On Call**_

_**Sachin- **__Hello Pooja._

_**Pooja- **__Apne Purvi ko bata diya ya nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi yaar. Abhi abhi bahut badhi hungama hone wali thi._

_**Pooja- **__Kaisi hungama?_

_**Sachin- **__Abhi nahi bata sakta. Bahut lambi kahani hai._

_**Pooja- **__Accha thik hai. Jab Purvi ko bata denge toh mujhe khabar karna._

_**Sachin- **__OK._

_**Pooja- **__Aur ek baat._

_**Sachin- **__Kya?_

_**Pooja- **__Mujhe kaam se Shimla jana hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Shimla? Lekin kab?_

_**Pooja- **__Aaj hi jana hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Toh kab aahogi?_

_**Sachin was talking and Purvi came to call him because the lunch time was almost finished. She saw him talking so she decided to wait.**_

_**Pooja- **__Ek mahine bad._

_**Sachin- **__I will miss you Pooja._

_**Purvi listened this and tears came into her eyes. **_

_**Pooja-**__ I will also miss you and Purvi. Aap Purvi ko bhi bata dena._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai. Bye._

_**Sachin turned around and saw Purvi with full of tears. **_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi tum yaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha... woh main yeh kehne aayi thi ki... Lunch ka time khatam ho gaya hai._

_**Purvi was about to go, but Sachin held her hand.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum abhi bhi meri chinta karti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe aapki koi chinta nahi hai sir. _

_**Sachin- **__Jhut kyun bol rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Main jhut nahi bol rahi hu sir._

_**Sachin- **__Agar tumhe meri chinta nahi hai toh yaha kyun aayi mujhe bulane?_

_**Purvi- **__Main nahi chati thi ki aapko late ho iss liye._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun nahi chati thi?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi, lekin bas dilne kaha._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhare dilne bas itna hi kaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Aapko kyun batau ki mera dil kya kehta hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyunki..._

_**Purvi- **__Main aapko apni dil ki baat kabhi nahi batahugi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Dekhiye sir. Main bas aapki madat karne aati thi. Aur agar aapko yeh lagta hai ki mujhe aapki chinta hai toh aapko galat faami hui hai. I don't care for you. Aap bas mere senior hain._

_**Sachin- **__Tum mano ya naa mano, lekin main sach janta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Sir please chaliye._

_**Sachin**__- Agar tum itni pyaar se bol rahi ho toh thik hai. Chalo._

_**Purvi- **__What do you mean by "pyaar se"?_

_**Sachin- **__Thodi der pehle toh late ho raha tha aur ab nahi ho raha kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Oh god. Mujhe yeh samaj nahi aa raha ki aap aise behave kyun kar rahe hain. _

_**Sachin- **__Kaisa behave?_

_**Purvi- **__Subah hug aur ab yeh Pyaar vyaar._

_**Sachin-**__ Ohhh. Toh tumhe bura lag raha hai ki maine tumhe phirse hug nahi kiya. Koi baat nahi, abhi karta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahhhh..._

_**Sachin just hugged her and she became more surprised. She jerked him and went from there, but Sachin smiled and followed her. They did their work and at 7 PM, everyone went to their house.**_

_**In Parking lots**_

_**Purvi was about to sat on the car, but Sachin called her from behind. **_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hai sir? Aap mujhe shanti se kuch bhi karne kyun nahi dete?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe bas tumse ek baat kehna tha._

_**Purvi-**__ Jaldi boliye. I don't have time._

_**Sachin- **__Main bas yeh kehna chata tha ki main tumse pyyyyyy..._

_**Nikhil again interrupted him.**_

_**Nikhil- **__Thanks god ki tum abhi bhi yahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun Nikhil? Kuch kaam tha kya?_

_**Nikhil- **__Mujhe bas woh sindoor wala raaz jaanna tha._

_**Sachin- **__Nikhil woh sindoor maine hiiiiii..._

_**Purvi spoke in middle so Sachin couldn't continue.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tumhe pata hai na ki kal ACP sir ne hama Hotel jane ke liye kaha tha?_

_**Nikhil- **__Ha, lekin iss mein woh sindoor ka kya kaam?_

_**Purvi- **__Kaam hai Nikhil._

_**Nikhil- **__Kya kaam hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh hama couple banna padha tha toh mujhe sindoor bhi lagana padha._

_**Nikhil- **__Toh tumne real sindoor lagai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Nikhil- **__Toh tumne real shaadi nahi ki?_

_**Sachin- **__Abhi nahi Nikhil, lekin bahut jaldi real shaadi bhi ho jaiyega._

_**Purvi-**__ Main abhi shaadi nahi karne wali. Aur aap kaun hote hain, meri shaadi ke decisions lene wale?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhara... best friend._

_**Nikhil- **__Any ways, main chalta hu. _

_**Sachvi- **__Bye._

_**Nikhil went from there and Sachin smiled, but Purvi was confused by Sachin's act. **_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi main bas yeh keh raha tha ki..._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, i am sorry, lekin mere pas time nahi hai. I have to go._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin meri baat toh suno._

_**Purvi- **__Sorry._

_**Purvi went from there and Sachin shook his head.**_

_**Sachin(to himself)- **__Chahe tum mujhse jitna bhi dur raho, lekin tum ho toh meri hi. Lekin jaldi hi main tumhe bata dunga ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hu._

_**Saying this, he also went to his house. A month, passed like this and Purvi never gave time to him. He never get any chance to express his feeling.**_

_**On Sunday, At Purvi's house.**_

_**Purvi get up and got fresh. She went to kitchen to make breakfast, but she feel something different. She started to vomit and went to bathroom. **_

_**Purvi(to herself)- **__Mujhe vomiting kyun ho rahi hai? Maine toh kuch khaya bhi nahi hai. Kahin main... Are nahi nahi aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Yeh nahi ho sakta._

_**Note- So what do you think it is? Why is Purvi vomiting? Is she sick or there is something else? **_

_**A/N- I hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. I will try to post next chapter soon, but i need reviews for that. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you very much for all the reviews.**_

_**Thanks to- katiiy, Ananya Gautam, ninadkdm, .1, CID's Fan, zehra, anjalik, Aru, Ansha, neha, pooja patel, RAJ, XYZ, adk, 1211cid, juhi, esha and Guests, **_

_****__**Ananya Gautam, CID's Fan, zehra, anjalika, Aru, 1211cid, juhi, esha- All of you are right that Purvi is pregnant.**_

_****__**pooja patel, Raj- I like your thoughts about the twist, but i don't want to do that in this story. Sorry, but i will try to do that in my next story.**_

_**Sorry if i hurt **_**_anyone. And sorry for the mistakes and if i forget your names, then plzzz forgive me._**

* * *

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Everyone were working, but Sachin came to Purvi. Purvi tried to walk away, but Sachin held her hand.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum hamesha aisa kyun karti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki mera maana karne ke bad bhi aap hamesha mere karib aate hain. Maine aapko kaha tha ki mujhse dur rahiye, lekin aapne aisa kabhi nahi kiya. _

_**Sachin**__- Lekin main toh bas tumse ek baat kehna chata hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir please. Aap mujhse dur rahiye aur issi mein mujhe shanti milti hai. Aap mere karib aaye yeh mujhe pasand nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Main aapko reason dena zaruri nahi samajti._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin meri baat toh suno._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Agar aapne mujhe kabhi bhi apna dost samja hai toh mere pas mat aayiye._

_**Sachin- **__Lekinnnn..._

_**Purvi went from there and Sachin reminded standing. After sometimes, there was a case reported. Everyone went to the crime scene and Purvi felt very odd seeing the blood. She started to vonit so she went from there. Everyone became shocked seeing that.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh Purvi ko kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Wohi toh. Saayad kuch galat khaya hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe toh hamesha hi Daya ka jaisa lagta hai._

_**Everyone laughed, but Sachin was still thinking about Purvi. After sometimes, Purvi came back and joined the team, but she was still feeling odd. At end of the day, they sloved the case and went to their house.**_

_**In Sachin's House**_

_**Sachin ate his dinner and got ready to sleep, but he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Purvi.**_

_**Sachin(thinking)- **__Yeh Purvi ko ho kya gaya hai? Kabhi mujhe apni dil ki baat batane ka mauka tak nahi deti. Maine kitna koshish kiya usse batane ki, lekin woh hai ki hamesha mujhse dur bhagti hai. Mujhe batana toh hoga, lekin kaise batau? Aur aaj pata kya hua tha, bahut hi ajib behave kar rahi thi. I wish ki sab kuch jaldi se thik ho jaye. _

_**Thinking this he hardly went to sleep.**_

_**In Purvi's House**_

_**Purvi was cooking dinner, but she was again feeling very different.**_

_**Purvi(to herself)- **__Yeh ho kya raha hai mera saath? Mujhe kabhi bhi aisa feel nahi hua, lekin aaj kal bahut hi alag feel hota hai. Kahin main bimar toh nahi hu. Lagta hai ab toh hospital jana hi hoga. Kal hi hospital jahungi._

_**Saying this to herself, she cooked the dinner. **_

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Purvi came to ACP's cabin.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir..._

_**ACP- **__Kya baat hai Purvi? _

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe aapki permission chahiye thi sir._

_**ACP- **__Kiske liye?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, mujhe hospital jana hai._

_**ACP- **__Hospital? Tum thik toh hona?_

_**Purvi-**__ Main thik hu sir. Bas normal check up karni thi._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **__Koi baat nahi._

_**Purvi went from there and Sachin saw her going. He wanted to ask her, but he remembered her words and stopped himself. **_

_**In Hospital**_

_**Doctor checked Purvi and smiled, but Purvi was confused.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya baat hai doctor? Aap muskura kyun rahi hain?_

_**Doctor- **__I think there is a good news for you._

_**Purvi- **__Good news?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Kaisa good news?_

_**Doctor- **__Aap wait kijiye. Jab report aa jayega aapko khud pata jal jayega._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai doctor._

_**Purvi went outside and waited for the report.**_

_**Purvi(thinking)- **__Yeh doctor kaunsa good news ke bare mein keh rahi thi? Kahin main pregnant toh nahi hu? Hey bhagwan, agar aisa hua toh main kya karungi? Main Sachin ko bata nahi sakti kyunki agar maine bata diya toh Pooja ka kya hoga? Bhagwan kare aisa naa ho. _

_**After sometimes, Doctor came with smile on her lips, but Purvi was so worried.**_

_**Doctor- **__Congratulations._

_**Purvi- **__Kis liye?_

_**Doctor- **__Aap Maa banne wali hain._

_**Purvi- **__Kyaaaaaaa! Main...Maa?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha. _

_**Purvi- **__Matlab kya main... Pregnant hu?_

_**Doctor- **__Ji ha. Ab jaiye aur apne pati ko bata dijiye. I am sure woh bhi bahut khus honge._

_**Purvi- **__Thank... Thank you doctor._

_**Dotor- **__Badhai ho._

_**Purvi- **__Ji._

_**Doctor went from there and Purvi was full of tears. She was both happy and sad. She broke down and she was just standing where she was. She was standing with full of tears on her eyes and someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She wiped her tears and turned around. She saw the woman who was in the Hotel. **_

_**Purvi- **__Aap yaha?_

_**Woman- **__Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho beta?_

_**Purvi- **__Ji woh main..._

_**Woman-**__ Tumhara haath mein kya hai?_

_**The woman looked at the report and smiled.**_

_**Woman- **__Are wah! Badhai ho tumhe._

_**Purvi- **__Dhanyavad Aunty._

_**Woman- **__Tumhara pati kaha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ji woh..._

_**Woman- **__Waise main bhi dadi banne wali hu._

_**Purvi- **__Badhai ho aapko._

_**Woman- **__Dhanyavad. Ab main chati hu. Mujhe der ho rahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ji Aunty._

_**The woman went from there and Purvi also went. Purvi was too sad so she took some days off.**_

_**After Some Days, In Bureau**_

_**Purvi was crying, but she wiped her tears and entered the Bureau. When Sachin saw her, she went to her. He hugged her tightly and everyone in the Bureau were shocked. She wanted to share the news, but she reminded quiet. Purvi started to cry, but wiped her tears. After sometimes, Sachin get seperated and looked at her.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum kaha gayi thi? Tumhe pata hai main kitna darr gaya tha? _

_**He again hugged her and this time she also hugged him back. Everyone were looking at them and were still shocked. She cried at loud so everyone including Sachin became surprised. They get seperated and Sachin was surprised seeing her crying.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch... kuch nahi sir. Woh bas aap sabko chodke ja rahi hu na toh bas rone ka maan kiya._

_**Abhijeet- **__What? Yeh kya keh rahi ho tum Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Mera transfer ho gaya hai sir._

_**Sachin-**__ Purvi tum thik toh hona? Tumhe pata bhi hai ki tum kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Main jaqnti sir aur yeh decision maine hi liya hai._

_**ACP- **__Purvi sach keh rahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab aapko pata hai yeh sab?_

_**ACP- **__Ha. Purvi ka transfer Delhi mein hua hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi, tum yeh sab kyun kar rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Aaj mujhe jine ki ek nayi waja milli hai sir aur main uss waja ko yaha nahi rak sakti._

_**Shreya- **__Kaunsa waja?_

_**Purvi- **__Hai ek. Aur agar woh yaha raha toh bahut logo ki jindagi barbad ho sakti hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kya tum mujhe bhi nahi bata sakti?_

_**Purvi- **__I am sorry Shreya, lekin main yeh waja tumhe toh kya kisi ko bhi nahi bata sakti._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi jana zaruri toh nahi hai na?_

_**Purvi- **__Zaruri hai sir. Agar zaruri nahi hoti toh main aap sabko chodke kabhi nahi jati._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kab ja rahi ho tum?_

_**Purvi- **__Kal subah sir._

_**Sachin**__- Kal subah? Purvi tumne yeh decision sochke toh liya hai na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir. Maine bahut soch kar hi yeh decision liya hai._

_**Sachin went little far from there with tears in his eyes. Everyone had tears, but Purvi had the most tears. She went to everyone and met them one by one. At last she came to Sachin. He looked at her with tears.**_

_**Purvi- **__Naraz ho mujhse?_

_**Sachin-**__ Naraz? Mujhe naraz hone ka haq hi kaha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Aisa kyun bol rahe?_

_**Sachin- **__Toh kya bolu? Tum hum sabko chodke kyun ja rahi ho. Mujhe chodke ja rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Jana zaruri hai Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua hai? Mujhe batao main tumhari madat karunga._

_**Purvi- **__Jo hona tha woh toh ho gaya Sachin. Main bas yeh kehna chati thi ki maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai na toh i am sorry._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa mat bolo Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Ab mujhe jana hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin..._

_**Purvi- **__Bye._

_**Purvi was about to go, but he held her hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but she removed his hand and went from there. Sachin was totally broken, but controlled himself because the team was looking at him. All were very sad and there was not any case so ACP told them to go home.**_

_**In Sachin's House**_

_**Sachin was trying hard to control himself, but it was becoming harder. He was remembering all the movement that were spent with Purvi. He was crying, but there was no one to comfort him.**_

_**In Purvi's House**_

_**Purvi was packing her clothes with tears. She was thinking about all the movement that she spent with the team and Sachin. While packing, she found a picture. There was her and Sachin in picture. She looked at the picture and cried, but controlled herself.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Main ro nahi sakti. Mujhe apne aapko control karna hoga. Mera jana hi sabke liye accha hoga. Yaha jo pyaar mujhe sabse milla saayad itna pyaar mujhe ab nahi millega, lekin yaha ke yaade hamesha mere saath rahenge. _

_**Saying this, she packed her clothes. Next day, Sachin was going to Bureau, but a woman stopped him. He became surprised when he saw the woman who was in the Hotel.**_

_**Sachin- **__Are Aunty aap?_

_**Woman- **__Maaf karna beta, lekin mujhe tumhe badhai dena thi._

_**Sachin- **__Badhai?_

_**Woman- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kis baat ki?_

_**Woman- **__Are tum papa jo banne wale ho._

_**Sachin- **__Papa..., woh bhi main?_

_**Woman- **__Are maine tumhare biwi ko hospital mein dekha tha._

_**Sachin- **__Hospital mein?_

_**Woman- **__Ha aur mujhe pata chala ki tumhari biwi pregnant hai._

_**Sachin- **__Pregnant...? Aapka matlab Purvi pregnant hai?_

_**Woman- **__Ha, maine khud report dekha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kya aap sach keh rahi hain Aunty?_

_**Woman- **__Tumhe pata nahi hai kya? Usne tumhe bataya nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Thank you so much Aunty. Aapko pata nahi aapne mujhe itna badha news diya hai._

_**Woman- **__Lekin..._

_**Before she could complete her sentence, Sachin drove off. **_

_**In Car **_

_**Sachin(while driving)- **__Purvi pregnant hai aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi. Apne aapko samajti kya hai woh? Lekin usne bata kyun nahi mujhe? Oh god, Purvi ko abhi bhi lagta hai ki Pooja aur main ek dusre se pyaar karte hain. Usne mujhe bolne ka kabhi mauka tak nahi diya. _

_**After some minutes, he reached Bureau.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Sachin entered Bureau with smiled on his lips in hope to meet Purvi. There was only Shreya present so he went near her.**_

_**Sachin- **__Shreya, Purvi kaha hai?_

_**Shreya-**__ Purvi? Woh yaha nahi aayi hai aur ab aayegi bhi nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap bhul gaye kya? Purvi aaj Delhi ja rahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Oh god. Kab hai uska flight?_

_**Shreya- **__Saayad 15 minutes bache hain._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you._

_**Sachin ran from the Bureau and Shreya was shocked.**_

_**In Car**_

_**Sachin(while driving)- **__Iss liye woh ja rahi hai. Yeh Purvi pagal ho gayi hai. Usse mera pyaar dekhai kyun nahi deta yaar? Main usse itna pyaar karta hu aur woh mujhe chodke ja rahi hai. Mere bache ko bhi le ja rahi hai. _

_**In Airport**_

_**Purvi was waiting for the plane and she was still crying. After 10 minutes, Sachin reached the Airport. He searched her, but didn't find her. At last, he saw her waiting so he ran to her. She became shocked when she saw him. She wiped her tears and was about to go, but he held her hand.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kaha ja rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap jaante hain ki main Delhi ja rahi hu aur phir bhi puch rahe hain?_

_**Sachin-**__ Dekho agar tum mujhe choke jana chati ho toh thik hai jaho, lekin mera koi bhi saman leke mat jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Mere pas aapka koi bhi saman nahi hai._

_**He came to her and touched her stomach.**_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh bhi toh mera hi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir? Mere pas sach mein aapki koi bhi saman nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Actually you are right. Tumhare pas mera saman nahi hai. Tumhare pas toh mera bacha hai. Main apne bache ko saman kaise keh sakta hu?_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh aap... Kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Dehko Purvi, tum ab juth bolna band karo. _

_**Purvi- **__Kaisa jhut?_

_**Sachin- **__Main jaanta hu ki tum pregnant ho._

_**Purvi- **__Aapko pata hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin maine toh kisi ko bhi bataya nahi tha ki main pregnant hu._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe uss Aunty ne bataya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kaun Aunty?_

_**Sachin- **__Hotel wali Aunty._

_**Purvi- **__Any ways sir, i have to go._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Tum nahi ja sakti._

_**Purvi- **__Sorry sir._

_**Sachin- **__Maine kaha na ki tum nahi ja sakti matlab nahi ja sakti._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai tum jaho, lekin mujhe mera bacha de kar jaho. _

_**Purvi- **__Main aapko kaise de sakti hu. Yeh mera pet mein hai._

_**Sachin- **__Issi liye toh main keh raha hu ki tum nahi ja sakti. _

_**Purvi-**__ Thik hai sir. Jab yeh bacha janm lega, main khud aapke pas isse chodne aahungi, lekin abhi mujhe jana hai._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Main apne bache ko apne aapse dur nahi rak sakta. Tum mere saath chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir._

_**Sachin- **__Dekho main tumse puch nahi raha hu bata raha hu. Aur agar tum nahi chalogi toh main tumhe utha ke bhi le ja sakta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Main nahi jahungi._

_**Sachin held her in his arm and Purvi was shocked. **_

_**Purvi(in his arm)- **__Sir please chodiye mujhe. Mujhe nahi jana hai._

_**Sachin didn't listen to her and took her outside. Everyone in the Airport were looking at them with open mouth. He made her sit in the car and took her to his house. After some minutes, they reached his house. He again held her in his arm and took her inside and made sat on sofa.**_

_**Sachin- **__Ab tum yahi rahogi._

_**Purvi- **__Aap yeh sab karke dekhana kya chate hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Main kuch dekhana nahi chata._

_**Purvi- **__Toh aapko kya lagta hai ki main yaha rahungi?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe yahi rehna hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Aap mere kuch nahi hain jo main aapki baat maanu._

_**Sachin- **__Kaise nahi hu. Tumhara pet mein jo bacha hai woh mera hai._

_**Purvi- **__Wohi toh galti ki maine. Meri galti ki wajase aaj..._

_**Sachin-**__ Galti? Kaunsa galti? Yeh bacha hamara pyaar ki nishani hai aur tum isse galti keh rahi ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Kaunsa pyaar sir? Aap kis pyaar ki baat kar rahe hain? Woh pyaar jo aap Pooja se karte hain?_

_**Sachin became angry so he went little far from her.**_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Main Pooja se pyaar nahi karta. Aur maine yeh baat uss raat se tumhe batana chai, lekin tumhe kabhi bhi mujhe time nahi diya. Main Pooja se nahi tumse pyaar karta hu._

_**He turned around, but saw her on the floor. He became shocked and went to her. He called her many times, but it was useless. Then he called doctor and took her in the room. He made her lay and sat beside her worriedly. After some minutes, doctor came and checked her.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch parishani ki baat toh nahi hai na doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Abhi toh nahi hai, lekin aapko inka dhan rakna hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Kya baat hai doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Saayad yeh kuch jyada hi sochti hain. Tensions lene ki wajase behosh hui hain. Agar age bhi aisa hi raha toh bache ko kuch bhi ho sakta hai. I hope you understand. Lekin i know aap inka bahut acche se dhan rakhenge._

_**Sachin- **__Don't worry. Main pura khayal rakunga._

_**Doctor- **__Main ab chalta hu._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you._

_**Doctor- **__It's OK._

_**Doctor went and Sachin sat beside Purvi. Then, he called ACP.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**ACP- **__Tum kaha ho Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Main apne ghar pe hu sir._

_**ACP- **__Shreya keh rahi thi ki tum yaha aaye the, lekin tum ghar pe kya kar rahe ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, mujhe aaj chutti chahiye thi._

_**ACP- **__Kis liye?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch personal kaam karne hain sir._

_**ACP- **__Aaj case bhi nahi hai toh thik hai._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you sir._

_**He disconnected the call and looked at Purvi. After sometimes, she came back to her senses and Sachin smiled seeing her. She tried to get up, but he stopped her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir please. Aap mujhe mat rokiye. Mera jana hi sabke liye accha hai. _

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Tumhare yaha rehne mein hi sabka accha hai._

_**Purvi- **__Aap meri baat samaj kyun nahi rahe hain? Mujhe jana hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tum meri baat samaj kyun nahi rahi ho? Tumhe dekhai nahi deta ki main tumhe rokne ke liye kya kya kar raha hu._

_**Purvi- **__Main jaanti hu sir ki aap mujhe rokna chate hain, lekin i have to go._

_**Purvi get up and went from there.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun jana chati ho mujhe chodke?_

_**Purvi stopped her steps and looked at him.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Tum iss liye ja rahi ho na kyunki tumhe lagta hai ki main Pooja se pyaar karta hu?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe lagta nahi hai sir. Main jaanti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh sach nahi hai ki main Pooja se pyaar karta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap mujhe rokne ke liye juth mat boliye._

_**Sachin- **__Main juth nahi bol raha hu. Main Pooja se pyaar nahi karta._

_**Purvi-**__ Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir? Maine khud aapko aur Pooja ko ek saath dekha hai. Aur Pooja ne mujhe khud bataya tha ki woh aur aap ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Pooja na bataya tha, lekin tumhe pata hai usne aisa kyun kaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyun sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyunki woh tumhe apne pyaar ka eshaas karana chati thi._

_**Purvi- **__Pyaar ka eshaas?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha. Pooja aur main dono jaante hain ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Aapko kaise pata ki main... aapse pyaar karti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Behoshi mein hi sahi, lekin agar tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti toh tum mujhe apne karib aane kabhi nahi deti. Tumne Arjun ko apne karib aane nahi diya kyunki tum usse sach pyaar nahi karti thi. Tumhe bas lagta tha ki tum usse pyaar karti thi, lekin woh toh pyaar tha hi nahi. Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho aur main..._

_**Purvi- **__Pooja se. Aap Pooja se pyaar karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Hum bas natak kar rahe the._

_**Purvi- **__Natak?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha. Maine hi Pooja ko kaha hai natak karne ke liye._

_**Purvi- **__Kaise natak?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhse pyaar karne ka natak._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab Pooja aapse pyaar nahi karti?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin aapne yeh natak kiya kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe aapne pyaar ka eshaas karane ke liye. Main tumhari dil ki baat tumhari muh se sunna chata tha, lekin tum toh mujhe dur rehne lagi._

_**Purvi- **__Main toh aapse pyaar karti hu, lekin aap kisse pyaar karte hain? I am sure aap mujhse toh pyaar nahi karte._

_**Sachin- **__Karta hu. Main tumse pyaar karta hu._

_**Purvi was full of tears listening to this. Sachin went near her and held her face in his palm. **_

_**Sachin- **__Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Kya aap sach mein mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha. I Love You._

_**Purvi- **__Aap yeh iss liye toh nahi keh rahe hain na kyunki main pregnant hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Main sach mein tumse pyaar karta hu._

_**Purvi was so happy that, she didn't know what to do. She hugged him tightly and started crying. Sachin also hugged her tightly and he was also full of tears. After sometimes, they get seperated, but Purvi has closed her eyes.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhare aankhe band kyun hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe darr hain ki kahin yeh mera sapna toh nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tumne yeh lagta hai ki yeh tumhara sapna hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin smiled at her and bend himself to kiss her. He kissed her right cheek so she opened her eyes in surprise. She smiled looking at him.**_

_**Sachin- **__Ab yekin ho gaya ya phir se yekin dilau._

_**Purvi- **__Yekin ho gaya. Aapko pata hai aaj main kitni khus hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Kitni khus ho tum?_

_**Purvi- **__Aaj main itni khus hu ki mujhe khud nahi pata ki main aajse pehle itni khus kab hui thi._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki aaj mujhe apna pyaar milla hai. Mujhe kabhi bhi laga nahi tha ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Tum ho hi itni khubsurat aur pyaari ki koi bhi tumse pyaar kar bithega. Thanks god ki aur koi tumse pyaar nahi karta, varna pata nahi mera kya hota._

_**Purvi- **__Koi mujhse pyaar kare ya naa kare mujhe koi fark nahi padta kyunki aap toh mujhse pyaar karte hain na? Aur main bhi aaphi se pyaar karti hu aur kisi se nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Agar karti ho toh..._

_**He again bended himself to kiss her, but she placed her hand on his mouth.**_

_**Purvi- **__Abhi nahi. _

_**Sachin- **__Toh phir kab?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch din bad._

_**Sachin- **__Kuch din bad kyun aur ab kyun nahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Abhi hamari shaadi nahi hui hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh yeh sab ke liye mujhe shaadi tak intazaar karna hoga?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha. Usse pehle toh nahi ho sakta._

_**Sachin- **__Toh chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Kaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Bureau._

_**Purvi- **__Bureau kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Shaadi ki baat karne ke liye._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin mera toh transfer ho chuka hai toh main kaise ja sakti hu Bureau._

_**Sachin- **__Chalo toh sahi._

_**They went from there, but when they were about to sit on the car, they saw someone, which surprised them.**_

_**Note- So who do you think that person is? Will Sachvi ever get married? **_

_**A/N- Hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. I will be waiting for the the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews.**_

_**Thanks to- duo angel, Dream princes, katiiy, CID's Fan, Ananya Gautam, ninadkdm, .1, Ansha, 1211cid, barkha, Neha, prasanthi, Aru and Guest.**_

* * *

_**They became surprised, when they saw Pooja. **_

_**Sachin- **__Are Pooja tum yaha?_

_**Pooja came and hugged Purvi. **_

_**Pooja- **__Mujhe toh laga tha ki aap mujhe bhul gaye honge._

_**Sachin-**__ Main tumhe kaise bhul sakta hu? Lekin tum kab aayi?_

_**Pooja- **__Aaj hi aayi hu._

_**Purvi- **__Waise Pooja main tujhse bahut naraz hu._

_**Pooja- **__Mujhse? Lekin kyun?_

_**Purvi-**__ Tu bhi toh bata sakti thi na mujhe uss natak ke bare mein._

_**Pooja- **__Iska matlab sachai bahar aa gayi?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe toh pata hai na ki main uss din se Purvi ko kehne ki koshish kar raha tha._

_**Pooja-**__ Lekin Purvi ne aapko kabhi mauka hi nahi diya._

_**Purvi- **__Tujhe kaise pata?_

_**Pooja- **__Sachin sab mujhe batate hain._

_**Sachin- **__Pooja ko sab pata hai hamare bare mein. Lekin ek baat pata nahi hai._

_**Pooja- **__Woh kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Abhi nahi batauga. Surprise hai sabke liye. _

_**Pooja- **__Bataiye na._

_**Purvi- **__Surprise matlab surprise._

_**Sachin- **__Main tumhe andar bulana hi bhul gaya. Andar aaho na._

_**Pooja- **__Sorry Sachin, lekin mujhe jana hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe hamesha kahin na kahin jana hi hota hai. Kahin boyfriend ka mamla toh nahi?_

_**Pooja- **__Aisa nahi hai. Aur waise bhi mujh jaisi ladki ko kaun pasand karega?_

_**Purvi- **__Aisa kyun bol rahi hai tu? Sachin ko toh tu bahut hi cute lagti ho._

_**Sachin- **__Ha Pooja. Are tum toh duniya ki sabse jyada khubsurat ladki ho._

_**Purvi- **__Oh really? Abhi andar toh mujhe sabse khubsurat bol rahe the aur ab Pooja sabse khubsurat hui._

_**Sachin-**__ Aisa nahi hai Purvi. Mera matlab yeh nahi tha._

_**Purvi- **__Toh phir kya tha?_

_**Pooja was smiling seeing them. **_

_**Sachin- **__Mera matlab yeh tha ki tum dono hi duniya ki sabse jyada khubsurat ladkiya ho._

_**Purvi- **__Sach mein yehi matlab tha?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Pooja- **__Any ways, main chalta hu._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai, lekin agle baar se time lekar aana._

_**Pooja- **__Thik hai. Bye_

_**Sachvi- **__Bye. _

_**Pooja went from there and Sachvi went to Bureau. **_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Sachvi entered Bureau with smile and everyone became shocked.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Purvi! _

_**ACP- **__Are tum dono?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP- **__Lekin tumne toh chutti li thi na Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir, lekin mujhe... i mean hama aapse bahut important baat karni ha._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Purvi, tum toh jane wali thi na?_

_**Purvi- **__Jane toh wali thi sir, lekin Sachin sir ne rok liya. _

_**Shreya- **__Aisa kya kiya Sachin sir ne jo tum unke kehne par wapas aa gayi?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe Purvi ko utha ke aana padha._

_**Freddy- **__Utha ke?_

_**Pankaj- **__Kya aap Purvi ko asaani se utha sakte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Asaan woh bhi Purvi ko utha na? Are bahut muskin se utha tha._

_**Freddy- **__Itni muskin hui aapko?_

_**Sachin- **__Are yeh hai hi itni moti toh muskin toh hogi hi na._

_**All of them laughed, but Purvi was looking at Sachin.**_

_**Purvi- **__Moti! Lekin uss din toh aapne khud kaha tha ki main moti nahi hu aur ab main aapke liye moti ho gayi._

_**Sachin- **__Tum uss waqt single thi aur ab double ho._

_**All- **__Double?_

_**Sachin- **__I mean double moti.__Kisi ko bhi utha na asaan nahi hai Pankaj, lekin kabhi kabhi karna padta hai. Bhiswas nahi hota toh Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir se puch lo._

_**Duo- **__Humse kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Are aap dono ne bhi toh Shreya aur Dr. Tarika ko utha hoga na._

_**Everyone smiled, but DaReya and Abhijeet were feeling shy.**_

_**ACP- **__Ab yeh baat chodo aur batao ki kya important baat karni thi._

_**Sachin- **__Sir, hama shaadi ke bare mein baat karni thi._

_**All- **__Shaadi!_

_**Purvi- **__Ha Shaadi._

_**Freddy- **__Kiski shaadi?_

_**Sachin- **__Meri._

_**Freddy- **__Hey bhagwan, Sachin sir ko bacha lo. Shaadi karke jo hal mera hua hai woh hal sir ki naa ho._

_**Purvi- **__Kaisa hal sir?_

_**Freddy- **__Are ghar ka sab kaam mujhse karvati hai meri wife._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin main aisa nahi karungi._

_**Pankaj- **__Matlab, kya Sachin sir ki shaadi tumse ho rahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Everyone became shocked and looked at each other.**_

_**Nikhil- **__Ho gayi ya hone wali hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Hone wali hai._

_**ACP- **__Ho gayi ka matlab kya hai tumhara Nikhil?_

_**Nikhil- **__Sir, ek din Purvi sindoor lagake aayi thi._

_**All- **__Sindoor!_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are yeh ho kya raha hai? Ek ke bad ek aur surprise._

_**ACP- **__Yeh sindoor ka raaz kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir woh..._

_**Sachin told them the Hotel's story and all went shocked.**_

_**Nikhil- **__Matlab aapne mujhse juth kaha tha?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Sorry Nikhil._

_**Pankaj- **__Matlab Sachin sir aur Purvi ki shaadi toh ho chuki hai._

_**ACP- **__Nahi Pankaj. Shaadi sirf sindoor lagane se nahi hoti. _

_**Freddy- **__Shaadi ke liye toh phere lene padte hain._

_**Pankaj- **__Matlab agar shaadi mein phere nahi liye toh woh shaadi nahi?_

_**ACP- **__Ha. Phere bahut zaroori hote hain. _

_**Shreya- **__Ab Sachin sir aur Purvi ki shaadi kab hogi?_

_**Sachin- **__Bahut jaldi Shreya._

_**ACP- **__Kya tum dono ne yeh baat soch ke mujhse kahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir. Hum dono ne hi iss bare mein socha hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab ab Sachin aur Purvi ki shaadi hogi right?_

_**ACP- **__Ha, lekin Sachin Purvi tum dono ne apne parents se toh baat karli hai na?_

_**Sachin- **__Abhi nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Agar unhe bataya nahi hai toh mujhe kyun bata rahe ho? Tumhari shaadi ke decisions lene ka haq toh unhe hai mujhe nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Aap bhi toh hamare parent hai na sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh dono baat toh sahi keh rahe hain sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai, lekin apne parents ko bhi bata dena._

_**Sachvi-**__ OK sir._

_**All of them laughed and everyone were very happy. All were running around and Sachvi were all enjoying. While having fun, Sachin saw that Purvi was about to hit the table. He was little far so he called her, but everyone were screaming so she didn't hear him. She was just few inches far to hit the table so Sachin ran to her pulled her. She became confused by his sudden act.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Masti karni hai na toh dekhke karo. Apni khayal nahi hai toh hamare bache ka toh khayal rakko._

_**Purvi- **__Hua kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Agar abhi tum uss table se takrati toh._

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya hota? Aap hain na mere khayal rehne ke liye._

_**Sachin- **__Abhi toh main hu, lekin hamesha toh nahi ho sakta na._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab aap mujhe chodke jayenge._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi. Main tumhe kabhi nahi chodunga, lekin phir bhi main hamesha tumhare saath toh nahi reh sakta na__**.**_

_**Purvi- **__Waise mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap mujhse itna pyaar karte hain. _

_**Sachin- **__Ab toh pata chala na. _

_**Purvi- **__Aapko pata hai, maine kyun aapko apne pregnancy ke bare mein nahi bataya?_

_**Sachin- **__Pooja ke liye._

_**Purvi- **__Usse aur ek waja hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe laga tha ki aap naraz honge._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe laga ki main tumhari pregnancy ke bare mein jaan kar tumse naraz honga?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Iss mein naraz hone wali baat hi kya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Shaadi se pehle pregnant hone se ladke badal jate hain._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tumhe laga tha ki main tumhe nahi apnahunga?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Iska matlab tumne mujhe kabhi samja hi nahi. Agar tum mujhe samajti toh yeh nahi sochti. Tumne mujhe aur ladke kaise socha?_

_**Purvi- **__I am sorry Sachin, lekin main kudh darr gayi thi._

_**Sachin- **__Main jaanta hu Purvi. Shaadi se pehle pregnant hone se log bate banate hain. Main nahi chata ki koi bhi tumhe kuch bhi kahe._

_**Purvi- **__Itna pyaar karte hain aap mujhse?_

_**Sachin- **__Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hu._

**_Purvi smiled and hugged him. They were hugging each other, but Abhijeet coughed. They get seperated and again enjoyed with the team. At 7 PM, ACP told everyone to go home, but Sachvi stayed and went to him._**

_**Purvi- **__Sir..._

_**ACP- **__Tum dono abhi tak ghar kyun nahi gaye?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir mujhe apni transfer cancel karni thi._

_**ACP- **__Woh toh maine kab ka kar diya._

_**Sachin- **__Aapne Purvi ki transfer cancel kardi?_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya main kal se apne kaam pe aa sakti hu?_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **__Iss mein thank you ki kya baat hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Phir bhi sir. Thank you._

_**ACP- **__It's OK._

_**After that, they went to Purvi's house. They reached her house after sometimes.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhara ghar aa gaya._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh mera ghar tha, ab nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Aaphi ne toh kaha tha aapke ghar mein rehne ke liye._

_**Sachin- **__Kaha toh hai, lekin gusse mein._

_**Purvi- **__Gusse mein?_

_**Sachin- **__Shaadi se pehle toh hum ek hi ghar mein nahi reh sakte na._

_**Purvi- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tumne apne parents ko bulaya toh hai na?_

_**Purvi-**__ Ha. Kal hi aa rahe hain woh. Aur aapke parents ko aapne kya kiya?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh bhi kal aa rahe hain._

_**Purvi- **__I hope ki sab thik hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Sab thik hoga. Aur kal sunday hai toh hama Bureau bhi jana nahi padhega._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai. Main chalti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Ek minute._

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua?_

_**He bend himself and touched her stomach. She smiled looking at him.**_

_**Sachin- **__Are yaar Purvi, tum pregnant toh hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyun? Kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhara pet toh waise ka waise hi hai. Thoda sa bhi badha nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Abhi toh hamara beta sirf ek hi mahina ka hai._

_**Sachin- **__Bata nahi beti._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi Beta._

_**Sachin- **__Maine kaha na Beti._

_**Purvi- **__Beta._

_**Sachin- **__Beti._

_**Purvi- **__Beta._

_**Sachin- **__Beta._

_**Purvi- **__Beti._

_**They smiled at each other.**_

_**Sachin- **__Waise twins hua toh aur bhi accha hai na?_

_**Purvi- **__Accha toh hai, lekin twins sirf kuch logo ko hi milta hain._

_**Sachin- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Purvi- **__Accha ab main chalti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai, lekin apna aur meri beti ka khayal rakna._

_**Purvi- **__Main apna aur mera beta dono ka khayal rakungi._

_**Sachin- **__Beti._

_**Purvi- **__Accha baba beti. Ab khus?_

_**Sachin- **__Bahut._

_**Purvi- **__Bye._

_**Sachin- **__Bye._

_**Purvi went to her house smiling and Sachin went to his house. **_

_**Next Day In Sachin's House**_

_**Sachin get up and get ready to go to Purvi's house. After some minutes, he became ready and went to her house. After some minutes, he reached her house and belled the door. Purvi open the door and saw Sachin.**_

_**Purvi- **__Aap?_

_**Sachin- **__Main nahi aa sakta kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Of course aa sakte hain, lekin itni subah?_

_**Sachin- **__Are yaar pehle andsr aane toh do._

_**Purvi- **__Aayiye._

_**They went inside and sat together.**_

_**Sachin- **__Mera aana tumhe accha nahi laga kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Kaisi baat kar rahe hain? Mujhe bahut accha laga._

_**Sachin-**__ Agar itni hi accha laga toh mujhe hug kyun nahi kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Hug?_

_**Sachin- **__Hug ke liye toh shaadi tak intazaar karna nahi padhega na?_

_**Purvi(smiling)- **__Nahi._

_**They hugged each other. After sometimes, they get seperated and looked at each other. They were lost in each other. Sachin removed her hair from her face and she shivered on his touch. They were very close to each other and were about to kiss, but someone shouted. They looked at the person and became shocked. They became shocked to see Purvi's parents there at that time.**_

_**Purvi- **__Maa... Baba..._

_**Her perents came to them and they were angry. **_

_**Purvi's father(PF)- **__Yeh sab kya hai Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Baba woh..._

_**Purvi's mother(PM)- **__Kya humne tujhe yeh parvarish di thi?_

_**Sachin-**__ Iss mein Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai._

_**PF- **__Tum kaun ho aur kya kar rahe ho yaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Ji mera naam Sachin hai._

_**PM- **__Sachin!_

_**Purvi- **__Ha Maa aur yeh bahut acche insaan hain._

_**PF- **__Ek minute... Kya tum hamesha se hi Mumbai mein rehte ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi, lekin aap mujhe yeh sab kyun puch rahe hain?_

_**PF-**__ Kuch nahi. Waise tum dono ka rishta kya hai? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Baba woh hum..._

_**PM- **__Purvi, tere Baba Sachin se puch rahe hain tujhse nahi._

_**PF- **__Toh batao kya kar rahe ho tum yaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Ji Purvi aur main ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**PF & PM- **__Pyaar?_

_**PF- **__Purvi kya yeh baat sach hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha Baba. Hum ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hain._

_**PM- **__Purvi tu yeh kya keh rahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Main sach keh rahi hu Maa._

_**PF- **__Lekin yeh kabhi nahi ho sakta._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun uncle? Kya aapko mujh par koi shak hai?_

_**PF- **__Aisi baat nahi hai. Mujhe apni beti par pura bishwas hai. Main janta hu ki woh kisi galat insaan ho chun hi nahi sakti._

_**Purvi- **__Agar aapko mujhe par itna hi bishwas hai toh aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain ki yeh nahi ho sakta?_

_**PM- **__Tum dono dost ke tara reh sakte ho, lekin pyaar...? Nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin. Kya aapko main bura insaan dekhta hu?_

_**PF- **__Aisi baat nahi hai, lekin bas nahi ho sakta._

_**Sachin-**__ Agar aapko main bura insaan nahi lagta toh phir kya problem hai? Kahin aapko yeh toh nahi lagta ki main Purvi se sacha pyaar nahi karta?_

_**PM- **__Tum abhi yaha se jaho._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin mujhe reason toh bataiye._

_**PF- **__Main tumhe batauga, lekin abhi nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai. Main abhi jata hu, lekin main phir aahunga uncle. Lekin akele nahi apne parents ke saath. Purvi ka haath aapse mangne._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin Sachin aap..._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi Purvi. Mujhe ab jana hoga. Tum chinta mat karo. Uncle Aunty ki koi problem hogi tabhi toh yeh ho raha hai. Main aahunga. Apna khayal rakhna._

_**Purvi's parents were looking at them. They saw their pure love for each other, but became shocked when Sachin touched her stomach. They didn't understand, but still didn't say anything.**_

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai. Bye._

_**Sachin- **__Bye._

_**Sachin went and Purvi was still looking at him. Her parents felt very sad for her.**_

_**PM- **__Purvi ab tu apne kamre mein ja._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin Maa ab toh bataiye ki kya baat hai._

_**PF- **__Dekh Purvi. Hum dono tera accha hi sochte hain, lekin tujhe Sachin nahi mil sakta._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin kyun Baba? Kya burai hai Sachin mein? Aapne dekha na ki unno ne kitni respect di aap dono ko?_

_**PM- **__Hum yeh jaante hain. Tum bas apne kamre mein ja._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai abhi main iss baat ko yahi choddungi, lekin aapko bad mein mujhe bata na hoga._

_**PM- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Aap dono abhi abhi aaye hain toh aap dono baithiye main kuch bana ke lati hu._

_**PF & PM- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi's parents smiled and she went to kitchen. **_

_**In Sachin's Car**_

_**Sachin(to himself)-**__ Yeh uncle aunty ko ho kya gaya hai? Agar main unhe bura insaan nahi lagta toh naa kyun keh rahe hain? Kuch toh problem hai jo Purvi ko bhi pata nahi, lekin kya hai woh problem? Mujhe pata toh lagni hogi, lekin kaise? I hope ki iss tension ke wajase Purvi aur bache par koi problem naa aaye. Please god do something._

_**Saying this, he reach his house. He was about to entered his house, but someone covered his eyes with hand from behind.**_

_**Note- So what do you think the problem is? Will Sachvi be able to get married?**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked it? Please review because i am not getting reviews. Numbers of the reviews are decreasing so PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews.**_

_**Thanks to- Dream princes, CID's Fan, katiiy, Ansha, Aru, adk, Ananya Gautam, CIDans, Nisha, 1211cid, .1 and Guest.**_

_**Nisha- I was thinking about that, but i don't want to do that in this story. I want to end the story soon, but i will try to write another story as you want.**_

_****__**I got very less reviews so the story is going to end soon. Sorry if i forget any names and for spelling mistakes. And i am hoping to get more reviews on this chapter. If i get more reviews, then i will post another chapter soon and if i don't get more reviews. then... Hope you understand.**_

* * *

_**He tried to recognize the person, but failed. After sometimes, he recognized the person.**_

_**Sachin- **__Maa..._

_**He turned around and saw his parents. He took their blessings and hugged them. **_

_**Sachin- **__Wow Maa._

_**Sachin's father(SF)- **__Sirf Maa ko hi wow. Mera kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Wow Baba._

_**They laughed and went inside and sat.**_

_**Sachin's mom(SM)- **__Waise Sachin, tune hama yaha bulaya kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Maa, mujhe aap dono se ek bahut hi improtant baat karni hai._

_**SF- **__Lekin baat kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__I am in love._

_**SF & SM- **__Kya...? Love?_

_**Sachin-**__ Kyun? Kya main kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakta?_

_**SF- **__Tu sirf ek hi ladki se pyaar kar sakta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kaunsi ladki?_

_**SM- **__Purvi!_

_**Sachin-**__ Purvi! Aap dono ko kaise pata ki main Purvi ki hi baat kar raha hu?_

_**SF- **__Matlab, kya tu Purvi naam ki hi ladki se pyaar karta hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha, lekin aapko kaise pata?_

_**SM- **__Hama pata nahi tha ki tu Purvi naam ki ladki se pyaar karta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh aapne Purvi kyun kaha?_

_**SF- **__Teri bachpan mein hi shaadi ho chuki hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kya? Meri shaadi ho chuki hai?_

_**SM- **__Ha aur uss ladki ka naam bhi Purvi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin mujhe kuch yaad hi nahi hai iss bare mein._

_**SF- **__Tu bahut chota tha saayad iss liye._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin agar meri shaadi ho chuki hai toh woh kaha hai?_

_**SM- **__Pata nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Pata nahi matlab?_

_**SF- **__Dono parivaar ke bich ek galat faami ho gayi thi toh woh kahin aur chale gaye._

_**Sachin- **__Toh woh Purvi ko bhi le gaye?_

_**SM- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Maa. Uski shaadi ho chuki thi toh woh mujhe chodke kaise jaa sakti hai?_

_**SF- **__Woh bahut choti thi Sachin. Toh woh khud apne parents ke saath chali gayi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Maa kahin woh Purvi wohi Purvi toh nahi jisse main pyaar karta hu?_

_**SM- **__Agar aisa hai toh bahut accha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Agar nahi hai toh?_

_**SF- **__Toh tumhe usse chodna hoga. _

_**Sachin- **__Main Purvi ko chod nahi sakta Baba._

_**SF- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin-**__ Pehli baat toh main usse pyaar karta hu aur dusri baat yeh hai ki woh..._

_**SM- **__Woh kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Maa, Purvi Pregnant hai._

_**SF & SM- **__Pregnant?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha. _

_**SF- **__Oh god ab hum kya kare?_

_**SM- **__Hama uske parents se baat karna hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Maa, uske parents kuch ajib act kar rahe the._

_**SF- **__Ajib matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Main Purvi ke ghar gaya tha aur waha Purvi ke parents aa gaye._

_**SM- **__Toh?_

_**Sachin- **__Maa, jab maine apna naam bataya toh woh mujhe kehne lage ki kya main hamesha se yahi rehte the ya nahi._

_**SF- **__Kahin yeh wohi Purvi toh nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya sach mein aisa ho sakta hai?_

_**SM- **__Of course ho sakta hai._

_**Sachin**__- Bhagwan kare ki Purvi meri biwi hi ho._

_**SF- **__Ha._

_**In Purvi's house**_

_**Purvi gave them something to eat and she sat next to them.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ab toh bataiye ki kya problem hai Sachin mein?_

_**PF- **__Teri shaadi ho chuki hai Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Meri shaadi ho chuki hai?_

_**PM**__- Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin kab, kaise aur kisse?_

_**PF- **__Bachpan mein. Woh aur tu dost the. Aur uska naam hai Sachin._

_**Purvi- **__Sachin?_

_**PF- **__Ha aur issi liye mein surprise ho gaya tha._

_**PM- **__Yeh Sachin wohi bhi toh ho sakta hai na?_

_**PF- **__Sirf naam ek hone se wohi nahi ho jata._

_**Purvi- **__Toh main usse saath kyun nahi hu aur mujhe toh yaad bhi nahi hai._

_**PM- **__Ek galat faami hui thi. Tu bahut choti thi iss liye tu hamare saath aa gayi._

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya aapne mujhe uske saath rehne ke liye nahi kaha?_

_**PF- **__Kaha tha, lekin tu nahi maani._

_**Purvi- **__Toh ab kya hoga?_

_**PM- **__Tujhe Sachin ko bhulna hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Main unne nahi bhul sakti Maa. Aur waise bhi woh bachpan ka Sachin ke bare mein hama kuch pata bhi toh nahi hai. _

_**PM- **__Ho sakta hai ki yeh Sachin wohi ho._

_**PF- **__Thik hai Purvi, tu Sachin aur uske parents ko bula yaha._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you Baba._

_**PM- **__Jaa._

_**Purvi went to her room and her parents were looking worried.**_

_**In Purvi's Room**_

_**She called Sachin with smile on her lips..**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi!_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin aapko ek baat pata hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Arre jab bataogi tabhi toh pata chalega na?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh Baba ne Aapko aur aapke parents ko bulaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Sach mein?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Purvi, problem kya tha?_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin woh meri..._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhari kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Meri shaadi ho chuki hai._

_**Sachin- **__What? Tumhari bhi shaadi ho chuki hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Tumhari bhi matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Meri bhi shaadi ho chuki hai._

_**Purvi- **__Agar aapki shaadi ho chuki hai toh aapne mujhse pyaar hi kyun kiya?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe pata hi nahi tha aur waise bhi tumhari bhi toh shaadi ho chuki thi na toh mujhse pyaar kyun kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe bhi pata nahi tha._

_**Sachin- **__Waise tumhari shaadi kab hui thi?_

_**Purvi- **__Bachpan mein?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin-**__ Meri bhi bachpan mein hi hui hai._

_**Purvi- **__Aur mera pati ka naam bhi Sachin hai._

_**Sachin- **__Oh god, yeh ho kya raha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Are meri biwi ka naam bhi Purvi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Really?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha yaar._

_**Purvi- **__Kahin hum dono pati patni toh nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Ho sakta hai Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Toh aap aaj hi apne parents ke saath aayiye._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Bye._

_**Sachin- **__Bye._

_**Purvi disconnected the call and went to her parents.**_

_**PF- **__Tune bulaya na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**PM- **__Toh ready ho ja. _

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe aap dono se ek baat kehna hai._

_**PF- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin ki bhi shaadi ho chuki hai._

_**PM- **__Matlab woh shaadi sudha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha Maa, lekin unki bhi shaadi bachpan mein hi hui thi aur unhe pata hi nahi tha._

_**PF- **__Matlab Sachin ki bhi shaadi bachpan mein hui thi?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**PM- **__Toh yeh wohi Sachin ho sakta hai._

_**PF- **__Bhagwan kare yeh wohi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Please god, yeh Sachin mera hi Sachin ho._

_**After some minutes, Purvi became ready and someone belled the door. Purvi went to open the door and saw Sachin with his parents. She was looking so beautiful that Sachin was lost in her. She took their blessings and they went inside. All of them sat on sofa.**_

_**SM- **__Tumhara naam Purvi hai na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ji._

_**SF- **__Tumhare parents kaha hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh ready ho rahe hain. Aate hi honge._

_**They were talking and Purvi's parents came. When the parents saw each other, all of them became shocked.**_

_**Sachin- **__Maa, kya yeh wohi hain?_

_**SM- **__Ha Sachin. Yeh toh Purvi ke parents hain._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin-**__ Matlab hamari shaadi ho chuki hai Purvi._

_**Sachin was too happy that he hugged Purvi. Their parents became confused seeing that.**_

_**Purvi(in low voice)- **__Sachin please control._

_**Sachin separated from the hug and smiled.**_

_**PF- **__Aap yaha kaise?_

_**SF- **__Hum Sachin ke parents hain._

_**They became surprised.**_

_**PM- **__Dekhiye na bhagwan ka kaise lila hai. Bachpan mein jo hamari galat faami ke wajase chut gaye the aaj woh dono ek saath hain._

_**SM- **__Aap sahi keh rahi hain. Jab Sachin ne hama Purvi ke bare mein bataya toh hama ussi waqt lag raha tha ki yeh wohi Purvi hogi._

_**PF-**__ Hama maaf kar dijiye. Hamari galat faami ke wajase aaj yeh sab ho gaya. _

_**SF-**__ Iss mein maafi mangne wali kya baat hai? Galat faami toh sab ko hoti hai. Aapko maafi mangne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_**PM- **__Agar woh galat faami naa hui hoti toh aaj kam se kam 2 pota poti toh ho hi jate hamare._

_**Sachvi smiled while as Sachin's parents.**_

_**SM-**__ Do toh pata nahi, lekin ek zaroor hai._

_**PF- **__Matlab?_

_**SM-**__ Purvi ne aap dono ko bataya nahi?_

_**PM-**__ Usne hama kuch bataya nahi hai._

_**SF- **__Arre hum sab dada dadi banne wale hain._

_**PF & PM- **__Kya?_

_**SM- **__Ha._

_**PM- **__Aur Purvi tune hama bataya tak nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe maaf kar dijiye Maa, lekin main kaise batati?_

_**PM- **__Main samaj sakti hu. _

_**SF- **__Arre Sachin tu yaha kyun baitha hai? Jaa aur meethai le kar aa. Aaj itna khushi ka mauka hai aur tu aise baithe hai._

_**Sachin- **__Main abhi aaya._

_**Sachin ran to get the sweet and everyone smiled.**_

_**Purvi(to Sachin's mom)- **__Aunty... mera matlab Maa, kya hum phir se shaadi kar sakte hain?_

_**SM- **__Phir se?_

_**Purvi-**__ Ha Maa. Hama toh yaad bhi nahi hai ki kab aur kaise hamari shaadi hui thi._

_**SF- **__Waise baat toh sahi hai._

_**PM- **__Tu aur Sachin ek saath kalte the aur ek saath school bhi jaate the. Tum dono bahut khus hote the ek dusre se saath toh humne tum dono ki shaadi kardi._

_**Meanwhile, Sachin came with sweet. They ate the sweet and all were happy.**_

_**SF- **__Toh shaadi kab karani hai aapko?_

_**Sachin- **__Kiski shaadi Baba?_

_**Purvi- **__Of course hamari Sachin. Aap itna bhi nahi jaante ki aap yaha shaadi ki baat karne aaye hain._

_**Sachin-**__ Oh ha toh shaadi kab hai?_

_**PF- **__Aap kab karana chahte hain?_

_**SM- **__Waise yeh inn dono ki dusri shaadi hai toh kal hi kar dete hain._

_**PF- **__Thik hai toh phir kal hi hogi inn dono ki shaadi._

_**Sachin was too happy that he held Purvi in him arms. Their parents were surprised seeing this, but smiled.**_

_**Purvi(in his arm)-**__ Sachin, aap kya kar rahe hain? Sab dekh rahe hain hama?_

_**Sachin- **__It's OK Purvi._

_**Purvi-**__ Agar main gir gayi toh?_

_**Sachin- **__Main tumhe girne hi nahi dunga._

_**Purvi-**__ Sachin please. Mujhe darr lag raha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kis baat ki darr?_

_**Purvi-**__ Girne ki darr. Hamare bete ke liye please._

_**Sachin- **__Beti ke liye chod sakta._

_**Purvi- **__OK OK. Aapki beti ke liye._

_**Sachin made her stand and their parents were smiling seeing them.**_

_**SM- **__Yeh beta beti ka chakkar kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Dehiye na Maa. Purvi keh rahi hai ki usse beta chahiye, lekin mujhe beti chahiye._

_**SM- **__Agar aisa hai toh main Purvi ke side mein hu._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe toh laga tha ki aap mere side loge._

_**SF- **__Tere Maa naa sahi, lekin main tere side mein hu._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you Baba._

_**PF- **__Aur main bhi Sachin ke side mein hu._

_**Purvi- **__Baba aap bhi?_

_**PF- **__Ha main bhi._

_**PM- **__Lekin main toh apni ki side mein hu._

_**Sachin- **__Maa, aap bhi Purvi ke side mein?_

_**PM- **__Ha._

_**Sachin-**__ Hum toh dono side ke equal huye._

_**Purv- **__Woh toh hai._

_**All of them laughed.**_

_**Note- So what do you think will happen? Who will win? Will Purvi give birth to a son or a daughter?**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me how was it. My parents taught me that it's called sin to be pregnant before marriage so i don't want that to happen to Purvi so i just made them married. I hope you understand my problem. Next chapter will be the last chapter. I will show Sachvi marriage in last chapter. And i also want to show their baby so can you tell me two names. One boy name and one girl name. I am very bad at naming so please help me with that. If you want a baby girl, then give me a name of a girl and if you want a boy, then give me the name of a boy. PLEASE REVIEW. Pick 2 best names for Sachvi's baby. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. **_

_**Thanks to- Ansha, katiiy, nisha, Jyothi taku, Dream princes, Aru, Ananya Gautam, Rajvigirl, Rosili, neha .1 **__**and **_Guests.

_**Katiiy/Guest- I understand what do you mean and i am not hurt. I was also feeling weird while writing about childhood's marriage, but i still wrote it. Sorry to disappoint you.**_

_**All- I liked the all names that you gave me.**_

_**Thank you for the support.**_

* * *

_**After sometimes, Sachin and his parents were about to go, but Purvi stopped them.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ek minute._

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin uss aunty ko hama apni shaadi mein bulana chahiye._

_**SM- **__Kaun aunty?_

_**Sachin-**__ Maa, ussi aunty ke wajase aaj hum ek saath hain._

_**PM- **__Agar aisa hai toh jaho. Bulalo unne?_

_**Sachvi went to the hotel and Sachin's parents went to their house.**_

_**In Hotel**_

_**They went to the woman's room, but no one open the room. Then, they went to the manager of the hotel.**_

_**Sachin- **__Excuse me._

_**Manager- **__Ji boliye._

_**Sachin-**__ Uss room mein ek aunty rehti thi na?_

_**Manager- **__Ji rehti toh thi, lekin ab nahi rehti._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Manager- **__Matlab woh kal hi chali gayi._

_**Sachvi- **__Kya?_

_**Manager- **__Koi zaroori kaam tha kya unse?_

_**Sachin-**__ Zaroori tha, lekin... Any ways, thank you._

_**Manager- **__OK._

_**Sachvi came to their car, but both of them were unhappy.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Jis insaan ke wajase aaj hum ek saath hain woh hi nahi hain._

_**Sachin- **__Ha yaar. Ab Pooja ke ghar chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Pooja ke ghar?_

_**Sachin-**__ Uske wajase tumhe apna pyaar ka eshaas hua tha._

_**Purvi- **__Ha. Pooja bhi bahut important hai hamare liye._

_**Sachin- **__Ha, chalo._

_**Then, they went to Pooja's house. They belled the door and Pooja opened the door.**_

_**Pooja- **__Tum dono yaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Surprise!_

_**Pooja- **__Andar aaiye._

_**Purvi- **__Agar tu naa kehti tab bhi main andar aa jati._

_**They went inside and sat.**_

_**Pooja- **__Waise koi zaroori kaam tha kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hum tere ghar pe sirf kaam hi le kar aate hain?_

_**Pooja- **__Tu galat samaj rahi hai Purvi._

_**Sachin- **__Waise hum ek happy news dene aaye hain._

_**Pooja- **__Toh jaldi bataiye na ki kya news hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Hum shaadi kar rahe hain._

_**Pooja- **__Wow! Really?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Pooja- **__Kab hai shaadi?_

_**Sachin- **__Kal!_

_**Pooja- **__Kal?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Pooja- **__Wow yaar. Main sach mein bahut khus hu tum dono ke liye._

_**Sachin- **__Toh ab hum chalte hain._

_**Pooja- **__Arre kuch der baithiye toh sahi._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi yaar. Kal ki shaadi hai aur humne abhi tak kuch kiya bhi nahi hai._

_**Pooja- **__Toh thik hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe shaadi mein zaroor aana hai._

_**Pooja-**__ Main aa jahungi._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you._

_**They went and Pooja smiled seeing them.**_

_**Next Day**_

_**Everyone were busy in decorating the marriage hall. And everyone were very happy.**_

_**In Purvi's Room.**_

_**Shreya, Pooja and Tarika were making Purvi ready.**_

_**Shreya- **__Waise Purvi, ab toh bata do._

_**Purvi- **__Kya Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Wohi jo tum kisiko batana nahi chahti thi._

_**Purvi- **__Arre woh._

_**Pooja- **__Aur woh surprise jo Sachin ne aur tune mujhe nahi bata woh kya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Tum dono ka answer ek hi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Matlab yeh ki main..._

_**Tarika-**__ Arre Purvi ab bata bhi do._

_**Purvi- **__I am pregnant._

_**All- **__What?_

_**Pooja- **__Waise mujhe shak toh pehle se hi tha.,_

_**Shreya- **__Wow yaar really?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Tarika- **__Congratulations._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you._

_**All of them laughed. After some minutes, Purvi became ready.**_

_**Pooja- **__Aaj Sachin tujhe dekh kar marr jahenge._

_**Shreya- **__Ha yaar._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Tarika- **__Tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Accha?_

_**Pooja- **__Ha._

_**After Sometimes, they brought Purvi to the marriage hall and Sachin went surprised. He was lost in her and others smiled seeing that. After some hours, the marriage finished and the came to their parents. They took both of their parent's blessings and came to ACP. They were about to touch his foot, but ACP stopped them.**_

_**ACP-**__ Kya kar rahe ho tum dono?_

_**Sachin- **__Aapke ashirvad le rahe hain._

_**ACP- **__Ashirvad ke liye pair chuna zaroori nahi hai. Mera ashirvad toh hamesha tum dono ke saath hai._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**All of them smiled. After sometimes, Purvi's parents sent Purvi with Sachin. And Purvi was full of tears just like every girls do when they get married.**_

_**In Car, When They Were Going Home**_

_**Sachin- **__Arre Purvi tum ro kyun rahi ho yaar? Kya tum mujhse shaadi karke khus nahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Aisa nahi hai Sachin. Main bahut khus hu._

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum khus ho toh ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Aaj main apna ghar chod ke aayi hu na iss liye._

_**Sachin- **__Tumne uss ghar hamesha ke liye thodi na choda hai. Tum kabhi bhi jaa sakti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Hamesha ke liye jaa sakti hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Hamesha ke liye toh main tumhe jaane hi nahi dunga. Arre itni muskil se tum meri hui ho._

_**Purvi- **__Aur main kabhi aapko chod kar jahungi bhi nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyun matlab? Kya aap mujhe chodke jahenge?_

_**Sachin- **__Kabhi nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Toh main kaise jahu?_

_**Sachin smiled and Purvi smiled seeing him.**_

_**In Sachvi's Room.**_

_**Sachin escape from all the crazy things and came to his room. Purvi was looking at the moon from the window. Sachin smiled seeing her and came near her. He hugged her from behind and Purvi smiled seeing that. She turned and looked at him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua matlab?_

_**Purvi-**__ Aap itne romantic type kyun ho gaye?_

_**Sachin- **__Romantic? Maine toh sirf hug kiya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha toh._

_**Sachin- **__Toh kya? Hug simple chiz hai. Abhi tak toh maine tumhe kiss tak nahi kiya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kiss?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha kiss? Kyun?_

_**Purvi-**__ Kiss biss mujhse nahi hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Oh hello madam. Aaphi ne kaha tha ki shaadi ke bad aap kiss bhi karne dengi._

_**Purvi- **__Maine kab kaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Uss din._

_**Purvi-**__ Woh toh maine aise hi keh diya tha._

_**Sachin- **__Ab toh main tumhe kiss karke hi chodunga. _

_**Purvi- **__Please Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi._

_**Sachin pulled her and wrapped his arms around Purvi's waist. Purvi tried to go, but he pulled her more closer.**_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi Sachin please._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh mera haq hai. Main tumhare saath kuch bhi kar sakta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Main jaanti hu, lekin phir bhi main..._

_**Sachin moved closer and Purvi was still trying to move. He kissed he forehead and then, her both cheeks. She was shivering and he was smiling seeing her. He slowly kissed her lips and she became shocked. She was shocked, but responed back after sometimes. After some minutes, they break apart and looked at each other. Purvi smiled and hugged him tightly. Sachin smiled at her act and hugged her back. **_

_**After Some Months**_

_**Some months passed, but Sachvi's love for each other never decreased. In fact, their love was increasing day by day. And yes, they sometimes fought over son and daughter, but again love each other more than their self. And Sachin's parents were also there to take care of Purvi as Sachin need to go for work. **_

_**One Day, At Sachin's House**_

_**In Sachvi's Room**_

_**Sachin was getting ready to go to Bureau and Purvi was helping him.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Purvi, mera shirt kaha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Wahi hoga jaha aap rakka tha._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Phirse check kijiye. _

_**Sachin- **__Nahi hai Purvi._

_**Purvi came to him while shaking her head. His shirt was in front him, but still he didn't saw. She gave him his shirt, but Sachin was smiling seeing himself.**_

_**Purvi- **__Aapko ho kya gaya hai Sachin? Aap thik toh hain na?_

_**Sachin-**__ Main bahut khus hu iss liye._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin aap itne khus hain kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Arre meri beti iss sansar mein aane wali hai._

_**Purvi- **__Phirse beti? Maine kaha na beta matlab beta._

_**Sachin- **__Result aane hi wala Purvi. Iss liye ab tum mujhse ladaai karna band karo aur hug karo. Mujhe der ho raha hai._

_**Purvi hugged him, but couldn't hug tightly as now she has big stomach and Sachin smiled seeing this.**_

_**Purvi- **__Iss mein hasne ki kya baat hai? Main acche se hug bhi nahi kar sakti._

_**Sachin- **__Don't worry Purvi. Bas kuch din aur. Usske band tumhara yeh pet pehle ka jaisa ho jayega aur tum mujhe acche se hug bhi kar sakogi._

_**Purvi- **__I know. _

_**Sachin- **__Aur usse bad hum dusre baby ka plan karenge OK?_

_**Purvi-**__ Kya? Aap yeh kaisi bad kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Sach hi toh keh raha hu._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi. Iske bad aur nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Arre mujhe do bache chahiye._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe chahiye matlab chahiye._

_**Purvi- **Nahi._

_**Sachin came out of the room and Purvi was following him. Sachin's parents were smiling seeing them. But while following, she fell from the steps. Purvi sreamed and all looked at her. Sachin ran to her, but it was already too late. The blood was coming from her body and Sachin was with tears while his parents were shocked. He called her many times, but she didn't open her eyes. They ran toward the hospital, but Sachin was still crying. **_

_**At Hospital **_

_**Doctor came and took her to the OT and all other CID officers and Pooja also came.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sachin tum ro mat. Purvi ko kuch nahi hoga._

_**Pooja- **__Ha Sachin. Purvi bilkul thik ho jayegi._

_**Sachin- **__Kya aap sach keh rahe hain? Kya sach mein meri Purvi ko kuch nahi hoga?_

_**Shreya-**__ Ha sir. Purvi ko kuch nahi hoga._

_**Sachin wiped his tears and smiled, but he was crying from inside. After sometimes, doctor came out of the OT and Sachin ran to her.**_

_**Sachin- **__Doctor, Purvi kaisi hai? Woh thik toh hai na?_

_**Doctor-**__ Aapko ek decision lena hoga aur woh bhi jaldi._

_**Sachin- **__Kaisa decision?_

_**Doctor-**__ Hum sirf ek ko hi bacha sakte hain._

_**SM- **__Matlab?_

_**Doctor-**__ Matlab ab aapko decision lena hoga ki aap kisko bacha na chahte hain. Maa ko ya bache ko?_

_**Sachin- **__Main dono ko bacha na chahta hu doctor._

_**Doctor- **__Yeh nahi ho sakta._

_**SM- **__Lekin koi toh rasta hoga._

_**Doctor-**__ Ab bhagwan ke chahne se hi kuch ho sakta hai, lekin abhi aapko decision lena hi hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Main apne hi bache ko marne ke liye kaise keh sakta hu?_

_**Doctor- **__Main samaj sakti hu, lekin abhi time nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh thik hai doctor aap..._

_**Doctor- **__Jaldi boliye._

_**Sachin- **__Aap... Aap Maa ko bachiye._

_**Doctor- **__Thik hai, lekin aap sab bhagwan se prarthana kijiye ki kisiko kuch na ho._

_**Doctor went and all of them were full of tears. Even doctor had tears on her eyes. Sachin was remembering all the movements where he and Purvi were talking about their first baby. How all were happy about the baby. He smiled thinking about all the movements, but his eyes were full of tears while smiling. Sachin wanted to cry at loud, but he controlled himself in fornt everyone. After an hour, doctor came out while smiling. Sachin again ran to her and the doctor smiled more seeing him full of tears.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi thik toh hai na doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Woh bilkul thik hai._

_**Sachin- **__Aur mera... mera bacha?_

_**Doctor- **__Woh..._

_**Sachin- **__Please kahiye ki woh bhi thik hai._

_**Doctor- **__Woh dono bhi thik hain._

_**Sachin was too happy, that he didn't even noticed her words.**_

_**SF- **__Dono matlab?_

_**Doctor- **__Ji woh..._

_**Sachin- **__Please boliye na doctor._

_**Doctor- **__Twins!_

_**All- **__Twins?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab mere do bache hain?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha aur ek baat._

_**Sachin- **__Kya?_

_**Doctor-**__ Woh dono agal agal gender ke hain._

_**Sachin-**__ Matlab beta aur beti?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Wow Doctor! Thank you so much. Kya main unn sabse mil sakta hu please?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha._

_**Sachin was the first one to ran inside and all others smiled seeing him. Sachin looked at Purvi and their babies. Purvi was laying on the bed and Sachin came near her. He was full of tears, but it was the tears of happiness. Purvi saw Sachin full of tears and tried to get up, but failed. He made her sit and she was still confused.**_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh kya Sachin? Ab toh main thik ho gayi aur aapki beti bhi aa gayi. Lekin abhi bhi aap ro rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Main ro nahi raha hu Purvi. Yeh toh khushi ke aansu hain._

_**Purvi- **__Aapse jyada toh main khus hu._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Main jeet gayi._

_**Sachin- **__Kaise?_

_**Purvi-**__ Maine kaha tha na ki beta hi hoga._

_**Sachin- **__Aur maine bhi toh kaha tha na ki beti hogi._

_**Purvi-**__ Aur ab dusre baby ke liye plan karna bhi nahi padega._

_**Sachin-**__ Ha, kyunki mujhe toh sirf do bache chahiye the jo ki mujhe mil gaye. Thank you very much Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Aapko bhi thank you._

_**Sachin went close to her and kissed her forehead. Purvi smiled and hugged him tightly as now she don't have big stomach. Sachin smiled seeing her and hugged her back. Meanwhile, others came while coughing.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar tum dono ka ho gaya ho toh kya main apne bhanaja aur bhanaji se mil sakta hu._

_**Sachvi separated and looked at him.**_

_**Sachin- **__Ha ha zaroor._

_**Everyone meet Purvi and their babies and all were happy.**_

_**After Some Days, At Naamkaran**_

_**Purvi was getting ready and Sachin was changing babies diaper, but he was going it all wrong. Purvi laughed out load seeing this, but Sachin became confused.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Yaha mujhe problem ho rahi hai aur tum ho ki mujh par has rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Itne din ho gaye, lekin aap abhi bhi ek diaper lagana nahi jaante._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi jaanta kya karu? Main at least try toh kar raha hu na?_

_**Purvi-**__ Aap ready ho jaiye, main yeh kar dungi. Aur waise bhi panditji aate hi honge._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai. _

_**Sachin went to get ready and Purvi laughed seeing him. He looked at her and smiled seeing her laughing. After sometimes, panditji came and everyone became ready. All CID team were there and Pooja also came.**_

_**Panditji- **__Naam kya socha hai aapne bache ka?_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh toh humne socha hi nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Pooja tu do acche naam bata._

_**Pooja- **Main?_

_**Sachin- **__Oh ha. Pooja hai na. Bachchon ki mausi._

_**Pooja- **__Mujhe nahi pata._

_**Purvi- **__Arre acche se soch ke bata. Mauka yehi hai._

_**Pooja- **__Anokhi kaisa hai?_

_**All- **__Anokhi?_

_**Pooja- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Wow yaar Pooja. Yeh naam meri beti ke liye best hai. Meri beti sabse khaas hai aur sabse anokhi bhi. Meri beti toh sabse sunder hai. Purvi se bhi jyada._

_**Purvi- **__Mera beta bhi kam nahi hai. Aur mera beta ke liye kya socha hai tune Pooja?_

_**Pooja- **__Aarish kaisa hoga?_

_**Purvi- **__Wow! Bahut hi accha hai. Anokhi aur Aarish!_

_**All- **__Wow!_

_**Pandit- **__Kya yeh hi naam rakna chahte hain aap sab?_

_**All- **__Ji._

_**Everyone smiled and the names dicided Anokhi as Sachin's daughter and Aarish as Purvi's son. Whatever they say or do, but they always love their children equally. And Sachvi's life filled with all kind of happiness (FOREVER).**_

_***(THE END)***_

_**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter. I hope i didn't **__**disappoint anyone by picking those names. As i said, this is the last chapter of the story. Thank you to all of you who support me by sending reviews. Thank you for the love you gave me to continue the story. And sorry if i bored you. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


End file.
